Memórias do meu coração
by Pink Potter
Summary: TERMINADA!Uma antiga amizade... Uma armadilha... Uma nova memória... Hermione agora é uma espiã de Voldemort dentro da Ordem da Fênix. Sua missão: Seduzir Harry e leválo para o Lord das Trevas. Poderá ela ser bem sucedida ou as velhas lembranças a trarã
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Memórias do meu coração

**Autora: **PinkPotter

**Resumo: **Uma antiga amizade... Uma armadilha... Uma nova memória... Hermione agora é uma espiã de Voldemort dentro da Ordem da Fênix. Sua missão: Seduzir Harry e levá-lo para o Lord das Trevas. Poderá ela ser bem sucedida ou as velhas lembranças a trarão de volta para a realidade? – Fic reformulada. Ia excluir a antiga fic, não estava conseguindo escrever nada legal, mas como tinha gostado da idéia, resolvi aproveitá-la. Espero que curtam, mil perdões se ainda assim não estiver boa.

Prólogo

Havia pouca luz naquela sala, algumas velas iluminavam parcialmente o ambiente e dava um ar fantasmagórico à figura que estava sentada sozinha no meio da quase escuridão. Alguém bateu na porta, e a sala foi aberta. Um homem encapuzado adentrou com um pequeno caldeirão nas mãos. A pessoa que estava sentada sorriu friamente, como se sentisse que a vitória estava por vir.

- Milorde, finalmente nós conseguimos – o homem ficou ajoelhado em frente ao outro, o caldeirão, com uma mistura negra e borbulhante ao seu lado.

- Tem certeza? – a voz fria do Lord das trevas ecoou pela sala que antes estava no mais completo silêncio.

- Sim, testamos num prisioneiro – o outro falou – Suas lembranças foram alteradas, acreditaria e faria o que quiséssemos!

- Ótimo, agora só falta pegarmos a nossa vítima – Voldemort disse.

- Quando o senhor quiser, os comensais iriam buscar a Weasley.

- Não, eu não quero mais a Weasley – o Lord disse, fazendo o outro o olhar espantado.

- Mas a Weasley é a namorada do Potter, com certeza ela seria a vítima perfe...

- Está questionando as minhas ordens? – lançou um olhar fulminante, que fez o outro tremer.

- Não, milorde! Claro que não! Apenas disse, porque tinha planejado que pegaríamos a Weasley...

- Mudei de idéia – Voldemort falou – Pelo que soube o Potter e a Weasley romperam, preciso de alguém que continue próximo a ele...

- E quem será a vítima, milorde?

- A sangue-ruim! Traga a sangue-ruim o mais rápido possível – o homem ordenou. O outro provavelmente continuava achando que a Weasley seria mais útil, mas achou melhor não dizer nada.

- Como queira, meu senhor! – o outro deu um passo para trás – Escalarei comensais para pegá-la.

- Não chamem a atenção – o Lord recomendou – Capturam-na sem que ninguém saiba, peguem-na quando estiver sozinha. Não quero que levantem suspeitas. Ela precisa voltar inteira e como se nada tivesse acontecido...

- Sim, milorde – o homem deixou a sala. Voldemort olhou para a mistura que borbulhava em sua frente. Um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios...

Não conseguia dormir. Virava de um lado para o outro na cama, mas algo a impedia de pegar no sono. Um mau pressentimento. "O que é isso, Hermione! Pensando assim até parece a Trelawney... Mau pressentimento...", resmungou baixinho. Por fim, suspirou e acabou levantando. Não conseguiria dormir naquele momento. Olhou para a cama ao lado, Gina estava dormindo. Elas dividiam aquele quarto na casa dos Black há dois anos, desde que Gina concluíra Hogwarts. Eram integrantes da Ordem da Fênix agora e estudavam na escola de aurores. Decidiu descer, iria até a cozinha tomar uma água.

- Não consegue dormir? – uma voz no meio da escuridão da sala da antiga casa dos Blcks falou. Hermione deu um pulo de susto e isso fez a pessoa sorrir – Me desculpe, não queria te assustar.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu ao reconhecer a voz do amigo, foi até um abajur e ligou a luz. Ele estava sentado no sofá – Realmente não consigo dormir, pensei em tomar uma água... E você, também sem sono?

- Sim – Harry parecia ligeiramente triste e Hermione sabia o porquê. Caminhou até ele e sentou ao seu lado.

- Harry, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu – ela disse.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem... Eu entendi as razões dela... Estávamos brigando muito, melhor terminar numa boa a correr o risco de perdemos até a nossa amizade – Hermione não soube o que dizer, então apenas acenou com a cabeça – Quando você terminou com o Rony, voltou a ser como antes?

- Não, por mais que quiséssemos, não dá para ficar a mesma coisa – ela falou – Mas foi um risco que decidimos correr...

- Você se arrepende?

- De namorar o Rony? – ele confirmou - Não, eu não me arrependo. Namorar o Rony foi bom, passamos momentos maravilhosos juntos... Só que não éramos feitos um para o outro, sabe! Acho que tomei uma decisão semelhante a de Gina, terminar antes que nossa amizade pudesse ser prejudicada.

- Espero que Gina e eu sejamos amigos novamente, pelo menos como você e o Rony – Harry falou. Há alguns dias atrás Gina rompera com ele.

- Eu tenho certeza de que serão, só que precisa dar tempo ao tempo – ela disse.

- E por que está sem sono? Pensando em alguma coisa da escola? – ele perguntou.

- Não... Na verdade... – ela não queria dizer que estava com mau pressentimento.

- O quê?

- Nada não – Hermione sorriu.

- Fala, Mione – ele a encorajou – Qual o problema?

- Não é nada importante, foi só um mau pressentimento.

- Um mau pressentimento? – ele sorriu - Desde quando você acredita nessas coisas?

- Não acredito – ela levantou indignada – Você me perguntou e eu respondi! Não disse que acreditava nesse mau pressentimento!

- E o que você sentiu, Trelaw... Digo, Hermione? – ela fez uma careta para ele, levantou e ia sair, mas Harry a segurou pela mão, ainda sorrindo – Diz pra mim! – ele pediu.

- Não sei exatamente, foi só um mau pressentimento, como se... Algo ruim estivesse para acontecer – Harry ficou sério.

- Ei, não pensa nisso. Nada de ruim vai acontecer – ele disse.

- Tem razão – Hermione sorriu – Estamos na escola de aurores, a casa é magicamente protegida. Não há como acontecer algo ruim.

- Isso mesmo – Harry concordou.

- Eu vou pegar minha água, depois vou voltar para a cama – ele soltou a mão dela, Hermione se afastou – Harry...

- Hum?

- Tenha cuidado – ela parecia preocupada.

- Eu terei – Harry disse e depois sorriu – Boa noite!

N/A: ¬¬ Vcs devem estar querendo uma explicação neh! Bom... Pink tinha começado essa fic ano passado, mas... Como ela parou por tempo demais, quando foi pegá-la de volta, não conseguiu escrever nada legalz, então... Decidiu que ia excluir a fic. Mas como algumas pessoas tinham curtido a outra fic, eu achei que naum seria legalz excluir, entum... Eu reformulei a fic. A idéia central é a mesma, não se preocupem, eu só vou tentar melhorar a fic:D Ela continua sendo minha última fic grande (a naum ser que daqui para o final de minhas férias surja uma idéia para outra fic com mais de 10 caps, mas... Se n vier, só shortzinhas mesmo, ehehheehhehehhehe)... Pink provavelmente só vai poder escrever até setembro ou outubro. Qd as aulas dela começarem... Pink se aposenta:D Mas continuo vindo aqui pra ler as fics... E quem sabe, vez ou outra, qd eu tiver um tempo livre na universidade eu escreva alguma short:D Daquelas bem tristes e dramáticas que eu sei que o pessoal gosta! Ahauahuaahuahauahua... Brincadeira! Eu sei que vcs num gostam muito desse meu lado trágico demais:D Certo, então... Prólogo postado, foi pequeno, mas é só o iniciozinho, primeiro capítulo em breve pra vcs, espero que curtam essa mudança na fic:D Ahh... Nessa nova versão eles são amigos ainda... Não se preocupem, logo vai rolar algo mais, ehehhehehheehhehe... :D Assim que der, escrevo o cap 1 e venho postar pra vcs, oks! Espero mesmo que tenham gostado! Um grande bju a todos que lerem, comentarem e votarem! Brigada! PinkPotter : )


	2. Chapter 1

1) Capítulo 1

O corpo jazia, agora, imóvel no chão daquela sala parcialmente iluminada. Recuperava-se da dor insuportável da maldição Cruciatus. Aquele que o atingiu não dava sinais de arrependimento; ao contrário, seus lábios formavam um sorriso repleto de prazer por saber que o outro sofrera para pagar sua incompetência. Andou lentamente em volta do corpo do comensal, depois, com uma voz gélida, falou:

- Levante-se seu imprestável - o outro deu um gemido e com muito esforço mexeu a cabeça. Aos poucos foi movendo os braços e pernas a fim de levantar-se.

- Perdoe-me, milorde - a voz do comensal quase falhou, a raiva de Voldemort só aumentava.

- Maldição! Será que nunca arranjarei seguidores a altura? - disse mais para si mesmo, que para o homem. Sentou-se por fim em um trono negro e grande, cujos "braços" pareciam ter sido feitos de caveiras humanas. O comensal finalmente levantou.

- Minhas sinceras desculpas, meu senhor, por tamanha incompetência da minha parte - ainda dolorido, o homem curvou-se com dificuldade. 

- Será que terei ir pessoalmente capturar a sangue-ruim? - Voldemort perguntou, há quase uma semana conseguira a Poção, mas a vítima ainda não tinha sido pega.

- Não, milorde! Eu e os outros designados para a missão, traremos a mulher para o senhor - ele disse, o Lord, porém não parecia convencido - Mas é preciso... Paciência, senhor?

- Paciência? - o homem tremeu - Quer que eu agüente mais quanto tempo enquanto aquele moleque se desenvolve e fica cada dia mais forte? Eu tenho que me fortalecer também, tenho que ter minha carta na manga... A sangue-ruim será uma chave importante para a minha vitória...

- O problema é que ela vive com o Potter ou com os Weasley! Isso quando não está com os dois ao mesmo tempo... O senhor, o senhor disse que capturássemos a sangue-ruim quando estivesse sozinha, para não levantar suspeitas!

- E você está esperando que ela apareça sozinha na sua frente para capturá-la? - a raiva de Voldemort parecia crescer naquele momento.

- Si... Quero dizer, não! - o homem passou a tremer ao ver os olhos vermelho de seu mestre cintilarem de raiva - N-nós queríamos pegá-la desprevenida, quando saísse da escola de aurores, mas... Ela nunca sai de lá sozinha!

- Imbecil - Voldemort bufou de raiva e ergueu a varinha novamente, o homem preparou-se para mais uma sessão de tortura, mas... - Avada Kedavra! - ele gritou e as fagulhas verdes que saíram da varinha atingiram o comensal, cujos olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir o feitiço que lhe fora lançado... No mesmo tempo que foi atingido, seu corpo despencou imóvel e sem vida. Apenas alguns segundos depois, um outro comensal aparatou na sala.

- Chamou mestre? - o novo comensal tentou ignorar o corpo ao seu lado, contudo sabia que aquilo era um pequeno "aviso" do mestre... Falhe e acabara como ele.

- Está agora no comando da captura à sangue-ruim - Voldemort disse, não aparentava nenhuma emoção, mesmo após ter matado aquele homem - Não admito falhas, ou demora.

- Sim, milorde - o outro se curvou.

- Não faça como esse idiota - olhou com desprezo para o corpo do comensal que morrera - Arquitete um plano, capture a sangue-ruim e a traga para mim o mais rápido que puder!

- Como queira, senhor - o outro recuou.

- Ah... Tire esse lixo daqui - faz pouco caso do comensal caído, como se já estivesse em estado de putrefação e cheirasse mal.

- Sim, mestre - com um feitiço, o comensal levitou o corpo do outro, e saiu.

- Breve a sangue-ruim será meu fantoche, Potter... Quero ver como vai reagir quando pensar que sua amiguinha é uma traidora - o Lord das Trevas deu uma risada malévola e prazerosa. 

Eram quase seis horas naquele momento. A noite estava chegando, e junto com ela nuvens carregadas preenchiam o céu. Um vento frio a fez tremer de leve, sua roupa não estava sendo o suficiente para aquecê-la. Olhou para o relógio impaciente, onde estariam Rony e Harry, perguntou-se? Depois da última aula, ambos pediram-na que aguardasse, precisam ver algo com algum dos professores.

- Desculpe a demora - alguém acabara de parar ao seu lado, pela respiração ofegante, parecia que tinha corrido.

- Tudo bem, vamos agora - Hermione falou. Só quando começou a andar notou que apenas Harry estava ao seu lado - O Rony não vem?

- Não, vai sair com a Lindsay - Harry explicou - Na verdade, ele está bem encrencado...

- O quê? - ela não entendeu.

- Parece que hoje eles fazem um ano de namoro - Hermione deu uma risadinha, era bem típico do Rony, esquecer datas.

- Espero que não briguem muito - ela disse.

- Não briguem mais, você quer dizer - Harry comentava enquanto caminhavam -Lindsay fez um escândalo alguns instantes atrás. Só depois de muita conversa, que acabou desculpando o Rony. Para recompensar o "lapso", ele a convidou para jantar.

- Rony é assim, mas gosta dela - Hermione e Harry sorriam, o namoro do amigo era bem conturbado, mas sempre depois das brigas, o casal se acertava. Hermione, então, abraçou-se para esquentar-se um pouco, o vento agora parecia ainda mais gélido.

- Está com frio? - Harry perguntou percebendo o gesto da amiga. Hermione estava apenas com uma calça jeans e uma blusa de alça.

- Um pouquinho - ela respondeu com pouca sinceridade.

- Eu avisei para não sair assim, sendo que o inverno está chegando - Harry lembrou-lhe.

- Ah, mas... Pela manhã estava calor.

- Não custava nada trazer um casaco.

- Ok, senhor Potter - ela olhou para o amigo e sorriu - Amanhã eu trago um casaco mesmo que estejamos a 50º C!

- Ótimo - Harry começou a despir o casaco que usava - Essa noite, então, use o meu. ( Nota da beta: abia que vc ia fazer isso, pink! logo que li que ela tava com frio eu pensei!)

- Não precisa, Harry - Hermione corou um pouco.

- Claro que precisa, você está congelando - ele disse - Além disso, eu vou ficar bem.

- Obrigada - Harry estendeu o casaco para Hermione, ela o colocou. O frio cessou na mesma hora.

- Melhor agora? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, bem melhor - voltaram a andar. O vento parecia estar ficando cada vez mais frio. Hermione olhou para Harry, ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça e parecia estar se encolhendo com o frio - Ah, Harry, isso não é justo!

- O que, o que foi? - ele questionou preocupado, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Você ficar com frio.

- Ah! Mione, não tem problema, estou bem! Logo poderemos desaparatar - ele disse, mas Hermione já estava tirando o casaco - Você é teimosa, viu?

- Não quero que fique doente por minha causa!

- Um vento não vai me deixar doente.

- Então eu também sobreviverei sem seu casaco - ela resmungou e entregou o casaco. Ficaram parados, um ao lado do outro sem dizer nada por algum tempo.

- Se ficarmos aqui, certamente ficaremos doentes! - Harry alertou, ela o olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Desculpe-me - ele sorriu também - Só que não é justo.

- Entendo - ele estendeu o casaco para Hermione - Tome, por favor.

- E você?

- Eu tenho uma idéia - piscou para ela. Hermione então vestiu o casaco e ficou a esperar a idéia de Harry. Assustou-se quando sentiu os braços de Harry segurarem sua cintura - Podemos ir agora.

- Essa é sua idéia? - ela perguntou incrédula.

- Sim, assim o casaco te esquenta, e você me esquenta de volta - ele falou como se tivesse achado a solução para um grande problema. Hermione continuou imóvel.

- Harry, se a sua idéia é aquecer com o abraço, então _você_ deveria ficar com o casaco, e aí sim, me abraçar, por ser maior que eu e poder me envolver mais - ela disse.

- Hum... Acho que como você sugeriu surtiria mais efeito - ele falou com um sorriso, soltando-se de Hermione.

- Claro, Harry - ela correspondeu o sorriso enquanto tirava o casaco, pela segunda vez - Vista-o. (Nota da beta: aff... a mione faz polemica com tudo!)

- Pronto - depois que estava novamente com seu casaco, Harry se aproximou mais da amiga e passou a braço envolta dela. Hermione agora estava aquecida pelo calor do corpo dele, e por alguma razão pensar naquilo a fez corar. "É o Harry, só o Harry!", dizia em pensamento.

Caminhar daquele jeito fazia com que andassem mais lentamente, contudo, não se importavam, afinal ambos estavam aquecidos. Harry podia sentir ainda mais o perfume doce de Hermione, e nunca lhe parecera tão bom. Só andara daquele jeito algumas vezes com Gina, tinha consciência que geralmente, namorados faziam aquilo, mas não tinha problema... "Não posso deixar a Mione congelar... E do jeito que ela é teimosa!", ele sorriu ao lembrar do gênio forte da amiga.

Quando chegaram a um ponto que podiam desaparatar em segurança, pararam. Harry soltou-se dela, e quando a olhou notou a face ainda ruborizada de Hermione. Deu um sorriso maroto, a amiga não lhe encarava, parecia extremamente encabulada. "Está tão linda assim", pensou Harry. Depois, sentiu um calor no rosto, o que indiciava que agora ele quem estava corado. "A Mione é bonita, mas... Linda?", confuso com o pensamento, continuou a fitar a amiga, para concluir instantes de que ela era linda...

- Você é muito linda, sabia? - sem ter o controle de suas palavras, deixou escapar o que deveria ser apenas um pensamento. Se fosse possível, a face de Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- E-eu? - ela gaguejou com o elogio, olhava vez ou outra para os olhos do amigo, sentia seu coração bater acelerado, mas para ela não tinha motivos.

- Sim, você... - ele tocou com carinho a face dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

- Harry, você está me deixando encabulada - as palavras saíram quase como um sussurro.

- Você é uma das pessoas mais importantes de minha vida, Mione - ela abriu os olhos e finalmente manteve o contato visual - E esses dias, em especial, me ajudou quando estava triste, perdendo seu tempo só pra ficar ao meu lado e me animar...

- Não acho que ficar ao seu lado seja uma perda de tempo, Harry - ela disse.

- Apesar da razão que lhe levou a passar mais tempo comigo tenha sido triste, esses dias foram cheios de alegria e especiais, como se você tivesse iluminado os meus dias sombrios - ele fez uma rápida pausa enquanto estudava seu rosto - Eu realmente sou muito grato a você... Muito grato por você fazer parte da minha vida, sendo que tenho tão pouco a oferecer...

- Sua amizade é muito para mim, Harry - ele sorriu, dentro dele, por alguma razão desconhecida naquele momento, ouvir aquilo não foi tão reconfortante - E também sou feliz por fazer parte de sua vida...

- Gina e eu já conversamos normalmente desde ontem - ele falou - Não sinto mais tristeza estando ao lado dela.

- Ótimo, breve serão amigos novamente... - foi a vez de Hermione tocar-lhe o rosto - Odeio te ver tristinho pelos cantos, não podia ficar parada... Fico feliz em saber que ajudei.

- Muito... Você me ajudou muito, Mione - seu coração gritava dizendo "Você não sabe o quanto me ajudou", mas Harry ainda não conseguiria entender...

- Vamos agora? Você deixou de me esquentar, então... Estou congelando - ela brincou. Estavam próximos, mas não abraçados.

- Oh, desculpe, Mione - ele a puxou para perto de si pela cintura, fazendo o coração de Hermione disparar. Seus rosto estavam bem próximos, podia senti a respiração quente dele em seu rosto, ela o envolveu pelo pescoço com os braços, fazendo-o sorrir - Podemos desaparatar juntos, o que acha?

- Pode ser...

- No três, então... - ela acenou com a cabeça - Um, dois... - antes do três, Harry beijou a testa dela com carinho, o que precisou de esforço da parte dele, pois de alguma maneira seus lábios queriam os lábios dela... E houve certa frustração da parte dela, por um instante, imaginou que Harry a beijaria na boca - Três! - sumiram dali, aparecendo na rua que os levaria ao Largo Grimmauld número 12...

N/A: Pink apareceu... :D Depois de um tempo sem postar, finalmente meus problemas com o pc parecem ter acabado! Pink pula de alegriaaa... Essa foi a única fic que pude fazer antes do pc pifar de vez (Cinco minutos, a qual postei cap novo tb, fiz lá na casa de minha beta :D), não deu para postar antes pq a lan house que ia não tinha entrada p disket... Mil perdões pela demora! Aqueles que acompanham outras fics minhas tb peço sinceras desculpas, farei o possível para atualizá-las assim que puder! Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo!

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

_Sweent Lie: _Que bom que vc curtiu a ideia da fic... Eu vou tentar fazer os caps bem legais, espero que goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_May33: _Ah... Demorei p postar muito n, neh:D Bom... Ta aqui o cap novo, espero q curta! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Thai_: Mil perdões pela demora, hehehhehehe... Num deu p atualizar antes, mas vc sabe o motivo... Finaly my pc is ok! Hauahauhauahaua:D Breve eu volto a atualizar como antes! Assim que puder vou lá na sua fic sim... Eii, pode ta parecida mas eu não peguei sua idéia n, viu:D O que mudei foi só a relação deles, a fic antiga tb haveria alteração na memória da Mione... :D Só que eu fiquei muito tempo sem atualizar e perdi o ritmo... :D Espero que curta o cap... Ah... Sei que eles ainda não taum namorando nessa fic, mas... Vou contar uma confissão de Bárbara... Ela diz que prefere essa, pq Hermione vai sofrer menos ; ) ahuahauhauhauah... Ela disse que será bom p pc dela essa versão ¬¬ Well... Mas se a versão nova n ficar boa... Pink tenta ajeitar:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Nathalia Rosa Potter_: ahuhauahuahuaha... Pode deixar que eu não pretendo matar a Mione ness fic naum... A naum ser q o pessoal queira! ; ) Espero que esteja curtindo a fic, assim que puder vou ler sua fic Meu pc voltouuuuuuu... Pink felizz! Ahuahuahuahaua... Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

_FranN.Medeiros_: Pode deixar que num vou esquecer a fic naum... Fico feliz que tenha curtido o prólogo, espero que goste do cap novo tb:D Demorou, mas finalmente meu pc voltou... Atualizarei essa e outras fics com mais freqüência:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Pérola Black_: Fico feliz que esteja curtindo a fic... Hum... Ela será triste, mas só um pouquinhooo... ehehehheheheheheh:D Espero q continue acompanhando! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Nani_: Bom... Aqui o capitulo novo, espero que vc tenha curtido:D Fico feliz que esteja curtindo a fic! Brigada por comentar! Grande bju!

_Anny Chien_: Hum... Acho que o Harry num vai reagir muito bem naum neh! Heheheheeh, mas num vou falar muito naum, senão estraga... :D Espero q curta o cap! Brigada por comentarr! Bjus!

_Miss Paula Granger_: Ahh... Sorry pela demora, mas a culpa foi do meu pc, ehehehhehe... Agora prometo atualizar com mais freqüência! Espero que curta o cap novo! Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

_Gothika_: Ahh... Nem fale... Só faltei ter um treco qd o homem disse que era a placa mãe... Pior... Coincidiu com o período de carnaval, td fechado ¬¬... Mas finalmente td ficou bom... Tentarei atualizar com mais freqüência! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

N/A 3: Bom... Com pc de novo, breve eu volto... Aproveito q agradeço a todos que leram minha song e votaram lá no blog do desafio PP:D Brigada a todos vcs! Bjus! PinkPotter : )


	3. Chapter 2

2) Capítulo 2

- Podemos desaparatar juntos, o que acha? – Harry sugeriu.

- Pode ser...

- No três, então... - ela acenou com a cabeça - Um, dois... - antes do três, Harry beijou a testa dela com carinho, o que precisou de esforço da parte dele, pois de alguma maneira seus lábios queriam os lábios dela... E houve certa frustração da parte dela, por um instante, imaginou que Harry a beijaria na boca - Três! - sumiram dali, aparecendo na rua que os levaria ao Largo Grimmauld número 12...

Ao aparatarem, se soltaram do abraço; perceberam que a rua estava deserta. Estava ainda mais frio ali, então Harry voltou a abraçar Hermione, mas como ela estava distraída pensando no que quase aconteceu, assustou-se ao sentir o abraço do amigo. Ele sorriu. Hermione, por outro lado, questionava-se o que estava acontecendo, já que nunca se sentira assim perto de Harry.

- Vamos ficar aqui a noite toda? – perguntou bem baixinho, perto do ouvido dela, fazendo os pelinhos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

- Na-não... Claro que não – ela respondeu.

- Então você poderia começar a andar, o que acha? – sugeriu ele, divertido. Percebia a inquietação dela.

- OK! – ela começou a andar e Harry a acompanhou. Seguiram abraçados até a entrada da Mansão dos Black, parando logo em seguida. Harry virou-se e agora a abraçava de frente.

- O que há? – perguntou encarando-a.

- Co-como assim? – ele sorriu. Hermione estava realmente nervosa. Ele beijou-lhe a testa, como se quisesse acalmá-la.

- O que está acontecendo com a gente? – Harry falava docemente.

- Eu não sei – ela baixou as vistas – Não quero fazer nada que possa me arrepender depois!

- Eu também não – ele levantou o queixo dela com uma das mãos – Mas sabe... Uma vez você me disse que namorar o Rony foi um risco que você decidiu correr. Será que não pode correr esse risco novamente?

- Harry, eu... – ela estava confusa. Respirou fundo e tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Gostava muito de Harry, não podia negar. E as sensações diferentes que ele provocava era um sinal de que aquilo poderia ser algo mais que amizade. Não sabia, contudo, a que ponto as coisas poderiam chegar, afinal... Era Harry! Seu Harry! Ele era diferente de Rony, as coisas com ele poderiam dar certo...

- Você também se sente diferente em relação a mim, não é? – ele perguntou acariciando o rosto dela.

- Eu tenho medo – ela murmurou, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Eu também, Mione. Você não é como a Gina, você é... Minha melhor amiga – eles sorriram – Eu odiaria perder sua amizade, mas há algo novo entre a gente, algo que pode dar certo se quisermos e algo que... Definitivamente eu não quero ignorar, pois está conseguindo me deixar feliz novamente, em meio há tantas tristezas que essa guerra provoca.

- Tudo que eu mais quero é te ver feliz, Harry – Hermione disse. Ele a olhou bem nos olhos.

- Então me faz feliz, Mione – ela deu um sorriso tímido e envergonhado. Seu coração disparou quando percebeu que o rosto dele se aproximava do seu. Foi fechando lentamente os olhos, até que sentiu o contato dos lábios dele. Uma sensação maravilhosa percorreu seu corpo, algo diferente de qualquer outro momento. Estava beijando Harry, seu melhor amigo... Tinha que confessar que aquilo era muito bom...

Quando terminaram o beijo, eles se olharam de modo tímido e novo. Estavam descobrindo sentimentos que julgavam impossíveis tempos atrás. Harry pegou a mão dela e beijou, fazendo-a sorrir. Então, encostou sua testa na dela e sussurrou.

- Eu realmente desejo que dê certo entre nós – ela sorriu pra ele – Mas eu prometo que se um dia terminar, eu sempre serei seu melhor amigo.

- Jura?

- Sim, tem a minha palavra – ele a beijou novamente.

- Então você também tem a minha, Harry – Hermione disse – Mesmo que não dê certo esse novo relacionamento, mesmo que nos afastemos, eu sempre serei sua amiga, sempre! Serei sempre aquela em que pode confiar!

- Eu sei – Harry aproximou seus lábios da testa dela e a beijou – Mas é melhor entrarmos agora, não acha?

- Tem razão – eles sorriram...

Quando Harry desceu para o café da manhã, no dia seguinte, já encontrou Hermione na cozinha com Gina e a Sra. Weasley. Eles se cumprimentaram normalmente, mas não deixaram de trocar olhares e sorrisos cúmplices durante toda a refeição. Rony, que dormira demais, chegou mais tarde para o café da manhã. Logo, o trio ficou sozinho na cozinha.

- Eu sei que temos a primeira aula livre, hoje, mas... Será que não dava para você terminar logo, Rony? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, Mione, não esquenta... Eu não vou com você – ele falou.

- Por quê? – a garota perguntou.

- Vou aproveitar a aula livre e comprar umas coisas – Rony explicou. Harry olhou para Hermione, e ela imaginou que ele certamente iria aproveitar aquele momento a sós com ela...

- Então Hermione e eu já vamos – Harry levantou da cadeira.

- Não, Harry, você fica – Rony disse – Preciso de você nessas compras.

- De mim? Mas Rony... – Harry ia protestar.

- Por favor, cara... Eu juro que não vai demorar – Rony pediu.

- Será que ao menos na porta ele pode me levar ou o Harry hoje é exclusividade Weasley? – perguntou Hermione um pouco irritada.

- Claro que pode, só não sei pra que... – Hermione e Harry nem terminaram de ouvir Rony.

Eles caminharam até a entrada da casa, que estava vazia. Hermione sabia que Gina e a Sra. Weasley estavam no andar de cima, Rony na cozinha e uns dois ou três membros da Ordem na sala de reunião. Ela olhou para Harry e disse baixinho.

- Será que é arriscado demais? – ele apenas sorriu antes de abraçá-la e depois beijá-la intensamente.

- Não sei por que estamos mantendo segredo, mas... Assim é mais emocionante – ele disse perto da orelha dela, mordiscando-a em seguida.

- Pensei que poderíamos aproveitar – Harry soltou um muxoxo – Mas tudo bem... O dia só começou não foi?

- Por que não vem fazer compras também, assim poderia dar umas escapadas e namorar um pouquinho? – ele sugeriu, enquanto distribuía beijos no pescoço dela.

- Não dá, preciso entregar um trabalho e o professor só está lá agora – Hermione falou. Eles ouviram um barulho e se largaram, o coração batendo acelerado. Quando tiveram certeza que não era ninguém, Harry a abraçou novamente.

- Então a gente se vê mais tarde? – ele perguntou sentindo os lábios de Hermione em sua pele.

- Sim! Não se atrasem, viu? – Hermione avisou.

- Pode deixar – Harry sorriu. Beijou-lhe os lábios novamente; quando terminou, Hermione saiu. Ele a viu fechar a porta, ainda sentido o gosto dela em seus lábios. Sorriu, jamais imaginou que Hermione o faria sentir-se daquela maneira.

Hermione deixou o Largo Grimmauld, aparatando no mesmo lugar de sempre para seguir para a escola de aurores. Não ficava muito longe, apenas precisava andar um pouco para chegar à escola. Enquanto caminhava, porém, tinha a sensação de que estava sendo seguida. Disfarçadamente, parou e fingiu olhar algumas vitrines, aproveitando para olhar quem estava atrás. Não viu ninguém. Contudo, a sensação não a abandonara.

Apressou os passos a fim adiantar a caminhada. Já podia ver os imensos portões da escola, mas também reparara que a rua estava deserta. Sem pensar duas vezes, procurou a varinha nas vestes, mas não a tirou de lá. Continuou andando apressadamente e agora já podia ouvir passos atrás de si. Olhou para trás e viu um vulto negro; assim que olhou para a frente novamente deu de cara com outro vulto negro. Ela deu um passo para trás. Na mesma hora, viu-se cercada por inúmeros comensais, sacou a varinha e proferiu o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à cabeça, fazendo o comensal ser lançado longe.

- Crucio! – ela ouviu uma voz desconhecida gritar. Foi atingida e caiu contorcendo-se de dor.

- Pare seu imbecil! – um outro comensal parou a maldição. Hermione ainda tinha o corpo dolorido, mas começou a levantar – O mestre a quer intacta! – e no mesmo instante em que pensava estar recuperando suas forças, Hermione ouviu um feitiço desconhecido e perdeu a consciência.

Ouvia vozes, mas elas pareciam tão distantes... Seu corpo doía um pouco. Tentou abrir os olhos, porém não conseguiu. Respirou fundo, precisava ser forte! Com dificuldade abriu os olhos e aos poucos o ambiente ao seu redor foi entrando em foco. A sala era escura, só algumas velas proporcionavam a iluminação. Viu vários vultos negros, perto de um trono. Havia uma pessoa que se destacava naquela escuridão, por sua pele extremamente branca.

- Já não era sem tempo – Hermione reconheceu Voldemort – Finalmente a sangue-ruim despertou!

- O que quer de mim? – perguntou Hermione levantando-se.

- Que garota curiosa – Voldemort zombou – Contudo, eu vou saciar sua curiosidade, mas só porque quero desfrutar do seu desespero!

- Maldito! – Hermione cerrou os dentes, furiosa.

- Está vendo aquele caldeirão ali? – Voldemort apontou para um caldeirão negro no fundo da sala – É ali que está a minha vitória!

- Vai me envenenar? Isso só vai aumentar a raiva de Harry – Hermione disse.

- Ah não, envenená-la? Isso é tão pequeno! – o bruxo sorriu com gosto, vendo Hermione se debater, tentando inutilmente se libertar das correntes invisíveis que a prendiam – Calma, eu vou mandá-la de volta e... Inteira!

- Vai me mandar de volta? Sem nenhum arranhão? – Hermione comentou lembrando das palavras do comensal – O que você vai fazer afinal?

- Eu não vou fazer nada – o bruxo se levantou e se aproximou do caldeirão – Você vai!

- Não estou entendendo!

- Você vai ser minha escrava – ele falou – Com essa poção, eu vou mudar toda a sua memória! Todas as suas lembranças serão alteradas, e tudo que lhe restará serão lembranças horríveis que a deixarão cheia de ódio!

- Mentira! Você não pode fazer isso – ela entrou em desespero. Preferia tudo, até a morte, mas aquilo... Ter suas lembranças alteradas poderia ser perigoso, e se ferisse algum inocente? Se ferisse Harry?

- Não só posso como vou – Voldemort derramou parte do liquido do caldeirão em um copo que ele fez aparecer naquele instante – E quando você lembrar de todas as injustiças e tristezas que passou graças a minha poção, vai querer vingança... E eu, serei seu mestre e ajudarei!

- NÃO! Você não pode fazer isso – Hermione não agüentou e chorou, caiu de joelhos, completamente desesperada.

- Você será uma comensal da morte – ele disse se aproximando de Hermione – E depois que você me trouxer o Potter e eu o matar, eu deixarei você matar todos os outros! – e com um movimento de varinha, ele fez Hermione abrir a boca. Despejou todo o conteúdo do copo e a obrigou a engolir. Ela tossiu e aos poucos foi perdendo a consciência novamente, mas dessa vez, ela não demorou a despertar.

Ao acordar dessa segunda vez, Hermione não se sentia mais aflita ou preocupada. Ela sentia raiva. Mirou o teto por algum tempo, depois fechou os olhos novamente. A culpa era deles se ela fora capturada. Respirou fundo e levantou, dessa vez, estava sozinha com Voldemort.

- Acordou, querida? – o bruxo a olhou friamente – Eu realmente sinto se meus comensais a machucaram, eu apenas gostaria de falar em particular com você, sem seus amigos...

- Amigos? Você chama aquelas pessoas de amigos? – Hermione levantou do chão determinada e com um brilho diferente no olhar – Eles não são meus amigos de verdade, eu sei! No fundo, eles têm vergonha de mim, por eu ser nascida trouxa!

- Verdade? – perguntou o homem falsamente interessado.

- Sim, ninguém naquele lugar gosta de mim realmente. Apenas querem se aproveitar do meu conhecimento.

- Isso é muito triste, querida – Voldemort se deliciava com o sucesso da poção.

- Eu os odeio, não sei como os suportei até hoje, depois de tantas humilhações! – ela parecia revoltada – Mas eu não vou agüentar mais, vou embora!

- Embora? Não, não vai...

- Por que não iria?

- Porque seria mais útil se você ficasse – o bruxo a chamou para perto de si - Pode se vingar de todos aqueles miseráveis que zombaram de você!

- Me vingar? – ela parou por um momento.

- Sim, eu tenho um plano... Um plano que pode beneficiar nós dois!

- E como seria esse plano? – perguntou Hermione.

- Se você for bem sucedida, poderá matar todos que lhe fizeram mal – o homem sorriu – Ninguém vai pisar em você novamente!

- O que eu preciso fazer para ser bem sucedia? – ela encarou Voldemort cheia de ódio.

- Seduza Harry Potter, faça-o se apaixonar por você – ele começou a explicar. A verdade, era que o bruxo não queria apenas matar Harry; queria fazê-lo sofrer e sabia que quando o garoto soubesse da suposta traição de Hermione, sofreria um desgosto sem tamanho – Depois, quando ele estiver em suas mãos, traga-o até mim!

- Harry Potter? – a raiva de Hermione pareceu aumentar – Não sei se posso fazer isso! Ele é o que mais odeio! Não conseguirei olhar para ele...

- Você vai conseguir – Voldemort disse – Eu prometo matá-lo bem lentamente... Para ele pagar por tudo que lhe fez!

- Eu o odeio, o odeio – ela repetia para si mesmo.

- Não demonstre, para conseguir sucesso tente mostrar-se amiga dele – o bruxo avisou – Alias, você precisa ser gentil com todos, para que não suspeitem do nosso plano! Seja a Hermione que eles conhecem...

- Essa Hermione não existe mais, depois de tanta coisa terrível que me fizeram, ela acabou morrendo – ela falou com raiva.

- Pois tente, dê o melhor de si, sei que consegue – Voldemort aconselhou - Ninguém deve saber do plano, ninguém... Garanto que será bem recompensada!

- Vingança... – ela murmurou – Tem razão, eu vou me vingar! Todos pagarão, principalmente o Potter! – Hermione olhou para Voldemort – Não se preocupe, entendi o que preciso fazer! Executarei esse plano com excelência...

N/A: Aêêê... Segundo cap postado, espero que vcs gostem:D Peço paciência e a compreensão de vcs pq nunca fiz uma Mione malvada:D Tentarei fazer a fic bem legalz p vcs, espero q gostem! Próximo vem em breve!

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à: (quase que esqueço os agradecimentos ¬¬)

i May33 /i : Bom... Cap passado num teve bju, but... Nesse teve! ; )) Espero q tenha curtido o cap, breve posto mais! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i LiLaGraNgeR /i : hauahauahauhauah... Td bem mana, n tem problema, eu entendo... Esse treco "vc n está logado" tb me irrita:D Que bom q curtiu o cap passado, espero que goste desse tb! Brigada por comentar! Bjus! Love-te maninha!

i Gabrielli Oliveira /i : Ahh... É verdade, nos tempos de hj ficar sem pc eh o fim ¬¬ But... Thanks God tudo foi resolvido:D Espero que curta o cap novo! Ahuahauahauaha... O nm da namorada do Rony! É o nm de uma atriz aí... Sou péssima em nms, aí lembrei dela e coloquei :D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Naaniinhaa /i : Ahh... Claro que lembraria de vc, sobrinhaaa! Bom... N teve beijo cap passado, mas teve nesse ; )) Espero q tenha curtido... O comensal! Hum... Naum, ele n era importante... Pensei em usar o Lucio sim, mas desisti:D Brigada por comentar! Bjuss!

i FranN.Medeiros /i : Fico contente de saber q ta curtindo a fic:D Aqui o cap novo, espero q goste! Ahh... Eu tb queria andar daquele jeito c Harry, ahauhauahauhaa... :D Deve ser mui bom, neh! Pink desejando um dos "Harry's" da fic dela!. Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

i ††Bruna†Lynn†Lee†Evans†Granger†Potter†† /i : Ahh... Que bom q curtiu o primeiro cap, aqui ta o segundo, espero que goste tb:D Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

i Thai /i : Sobrinha... Obrigada pelo apoio... Farei mesmo o possível p deixar essa fic bem legalz! \o/ ahauhauahauahuahua... Bom... Bárbara diz q a Mione vai sofrer menos, but... P mim é quase a mesma coisa, afinal as mesmas coisas q pensei p outra fic vão acontecer nessa ¬¬ ahuahauahuahauahua... Mas deixa isso pros proximos caps... Brigada por comentarrr! Tia amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa muitoo vc tb! Bjokass!

i Ana Lívia /i : Ahhhhhh... Pink num demora tanto p atualizar n:D ok... talvez só um pokinhu... :D Mil perdoes... Mas t aqui o cap novo, espero que goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Biank /i : Ahh... Fico feliz que esteja curtindo a fic... Demorou um pokinhu, mas ta aqui o cap novo. Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i cLaRe :D /i : Clareeeeeeeeeeee... Tinha um tempão que vc n aparecia... :D Fico feliz q esteja de volta... :D Espero que tenha curtido o cap novo! Brigada por comentar! Doroo vc! Bjus!

i gothika /i : Protinho... :D Ta aqui o cap! Demorou um pouco, mas chegou! Espero que goste! Brigada por comentarr! Bjaumm!

N/A 3: Ok... Tudo certaum... Breve Pink posta cap novo, oks! Agradeço a todos q leram, comentaram e votaram! Grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	4. Chapter 3

3) Capítulo 3

- Vingança... – ela murmurou – Tem razão, eu vou me vingar! Todos pagarão, principalmente o Potter! – Hermione olhou para Voldemort – Não se preocupe, entendi o que preciso fazer! Executarei esse plano com excelência...

- Você será minha espiã na Ordem da Fênix. Quando o Potter estiver em suas mãos, traga-o até mim.

- Por que não matá-lo logo? – Hermione perguntou, fazendo o bruxo sorrir com gosto.

- Não, minha querida – ele parou por um minuto, como se estivesse planejando algo que lhe daria muito prazer – Quero que ele sofra muito – Voldemort lançou um olhar penetrante em Hermione, "Quero ver sua decepção quando descobrir a traição da melhor amiga", ele disse em pensamento. 

- Eu... Sou uma comensal agora? – ele fez um gesto com a mão, incentivando-a a se aproximar.

- Ainda não – Hermione parou perto dele, Voldemort pediu seu braço – Pra que não vejam sua marca... Mas no momento certo, será oficialmente minha aliada!

- Obrigada por me guiar, mestre – ela ajoelhou, o Lord das Trevas riu internamente. Jamais imaginou que veria aquela cena... Sabia que se não estivesse sob o efeito da poção, aquela sangue-ruim nunca faria aquilo, provavelmente até preferisse a morte.

- Vá e tente agir o mais normal possível... Tente ser aquela Hermione que os outros conhecem, mas que ainda não tinha um mestre para ajudá-la.

- A Hermione que todos odeiam? Aquela que só querem para usufruir dos seus conhecimentos? – a raiva de Hermione parecia aumentar ao "lembrar" tais coisas.

- Exato. Ninguém deverá saber do nosso encontro – ele avsiou.

- Claro, eu entendo – ela se afastou um pouco, mas voltou-se a Voldemort novamente – Como faço para voltar para seu esconderijo?

- Eu entrarei em contato.

- Não confia em mim?

- Neles é que não confio. Você mesmo os conhece, podem desconfiar de você... Melhor que não saiba a localização de onde me encontro até o plano dar certo.

- Como queira – ela deu um sorriso frio.

- A mandarei de volta agora – Voldemort avisou. No instante seguinte, com um aceno de varinha, Hermione desapareceu da sala. 

Assim que aparatou na rua que dava para a escola de aurores que freqüentava, seus olhos arderam; o lugar onde se encontrava antes era escuro, portanto demorou alguns instantes para se acostumar com a luminosidade. Quando a luz não a incomodava mais, olhou em volta com atenção.

Sua cabeça doía, e ver diversas pessoas passarem apressadas por ela acabou deixando-a um pouco tonta; seu relógio marcava dez horas da manhã. Caminhou sem pressa para a escola, e ao passar pelos portões, o encontrou. Encararam-se, e ele sorriu. O desprezo que sentia por Harry não permitiu que correspondesse, e se não fosse sua "missão" seria capaz de amaldiçoá-lo.

- Mione! – o moreno se aproximou – Eu estava preocupado, cheguei a pouco com Rony e você não...

- Preocupado? Comigo? – tentou amaciar o quanto pôde a sua voz, para que não soasse tão fria.

- Claro, Mione. Você sabe que não gosto quando você sai sozinha – Harry a olhou com carinho, ainda não sabia exatamente o que sentia por ela, mas Hermione era muito especial para ele.

- Eu sobrevivi, não foi? – ela sorriu com desprezo – Não preciso de babás.

- Eu... Eu não quis dizer isso – Harry ficou meio sem fala, ela nunca o respondera assim antes – Está tudo bem?

- Sim, eu estou ótima. Agora, com licença que preciso ir para a aula – ela começou a andar. Harry, meio atordoado, a seguiu.

- Eu também estou indo para a aula – ele disse, mas Hermione pareceu não se importar – Onde estava?

- E por acaso isso é da sua conta? Será que vou precisar fazer um relatório completo toda vez que sair sozinha? – perguntou ela com raiva. Harry a olhou nos olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Estavam perto de um corredor, ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou, pressionando-a na parede em seguida.

- Você está brava comigo? É por que fui com o Rony fazer compras? – ele tinha as mãos na cintura dela. Hermione parou de respirar por uns segundos, por que ele estava tão perto?

- Eu não estou brava com você – lembrou que deveria parecer normal, mas a raiva era tão grande que não estava conseguindo.

- Você tem certeza? – ele acariciou o rosto dela com uma das mãos. Hermione fechou os olhos. "Por que ele está tão perto? Por que ele está me tocando?", perguntou-se em pensamento.

- O que está fazendo? Onde está o seu nojo? – ela questionou o encarando.

- Nojo? Hermione, eu não estou estendendo... – Harry deu um sorriso confuso.

_- Eu posso ajudá-lo, Harry – Hermione tentou se aproximar, o braço de Harry estava machucado.___

_- Não preciso de sua ajuda – ele respondeu – Sei me cuidar sozinho.___

_- Tudo bem – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela o viu tentar limpar o ferimento com dificuldade – Não seja teimoso! ___

_- Não toque em mim, Hermione – Harry a olhava com nojo – NUNCA toque em mim. ___

_- Desculpe – Hermione sentiu uma lágrima rolar, por que ele sempre a tratava assim? Nas batalhas e nas provas era de um jeito, quando a poeira baixava lembrava que Hermione era nascida trouxa. Doía saber que aquele que considerava um amigo a considerava inferior por ser sangue não puro. _

- Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada? – ele insistiu. Estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Eu... Eu... – ela o encarava – Só não estou me sentindo muito bem – não estava mentindo, sua cabeça latejava um pouco. Podia ver nos olhos dele que estava desconfiado... Não poderia falhar com seu mestre. Se quisesse êxito teria que deixar as mágoas de lado.

- Oh, meu amor, o que você tem? – perguntou ele carinhosamente ainda acariciando o rosto dela. "Amor?", perguntou-se mentalmente, confusa. Não lembrava de tratamentos como aquele.

- Uma dor de cabeça – Hermione respondeu – Não precisa se preocupar!

- Tomara que passe – então Harry fez algo que inadmissível para Hermione, beijou-lhe a testa – Se não quiser assistir a aula, posso falar que você não está bem.

- N-não... E-eu... – ela ainda estava meio assustada com aquele novo comportamento de Harry. "Talvez ele esteja tentando me usar... Vai ver quer se aproveitar de mim...".

- Olha, realmente acho melhor você voltar pra Ordem – Harry aconselhou – Você não parece nada bem.

- Mas e as aulas? – ele sorriu.

- Anotarei tudo e à noite passo pra você – ele sugeriu. Hermione levou a mão à cabeça; seu cérebro parecia que ia explodir, mas ela não gostava de perder aulas. 

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Mione, é só um dia. Você está adiantada nos assuntos, não terá dificuldade – Harry disse.

- Está bem – ela concordou - Voltarei para a Ordem.

- Assim que eu chegar, se estiver se sentindo melhor eu te passo a matéria. E é capaz de você saber bem mais que eu – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, animando-o.

- Certo – Hermione o olhava com atenção, se Harry fosse sempre assim não precisaria odiá-lo. Mas ela sabia que nada daquilo era real; não passava de interesse. Ela só não sabia exatamente o que ele queria dessa vez...

- Vamos, eu te levo até o portão – ele sorriu.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até a entrada da escola. Hermione precisou avisar por que estava saindo, e quando fora liberada, deixou a escola. Harry despediu-se dela com um outro beijo na testa. Ainda não estava acostumada àquelas atitudes dóceis do moreno, mas forçou um sorriso e se afastou. Quando pôde, desaparatou e surgiu logo perto da sede da Ordem.

A sala da antiga casa dos Blacks estava vazia, e Hermione agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Subiu para seu quarto, não queria encontrar as pessoas que a desprezavam. Abriu a porta, caminhou até sua cama e deitou. Sua cabeça parecia doer agora mais que antes; além disso, sentiu-se enjoada. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Fechou os olhos, e inúmeras lembranças tristes invadiram-lhe a mente. Era como um filme que parecia não cansar de se repetir; queria esquecer por um momento todas aquelas coisas, mas era impossível. Virou-se na cama e tentou dormir. 

Passara o dia todo pensando em Hermione. Ela estava muito estranha, naquela manhã, como se algo tivesse acontecido. Agira com aspereza, disse coisas sem sentido... Algo deveria estar errado... Será que estava arrependida pelo que havia acontecido? Será que desistira de tentar aquele novo relacionamento com ele? Perguntava-se o tempo todo, mas desejava que não fosse essa a razão. 

Estar com Hermione era diferente e Harry apreciara isso, ao lado dela sentia-se "protegido", ela sabia e entendia todos seus pensamentos, todas as suas fraquezas. Era como se sentisse completo quando estava com ela, e definitivamente não queria que acabasse... Como prometera, anotou todas as matérias do dia, e quando as aulas terminaram voltou correndo para a Ordem. Encontrou a Sra. Weasley na sala.

- Boa noite, queridos – ela cumprimentou Harry e Rony.

- Boa noite, como está a Hermione? – Harry perguntou.

- Hermione? Ela não estava com vocês? – a mulher perguntou confusa.

- Ela está lá em cima – Gina, que descia as escadas falou.

- Desde que horas Hermione está em casa? – Sra. Weasley indagou.

- Desde a manhã, ela não estava se sentindo bem – Harry respondeu.

- Não fui ao quarto das garotas e como ela não desceu em nenhum momento... Não sabia que estava aqui – a mulher comentou.

- Ela está estranha – Gina comentou. Harry olhou para Rony com um olhar de "Viu? Eu falei...".

- Hermione não almoçou? – o moreno ficou preocupado.

- Não querido, e acho que ela não comeu nada o dia todo. Como disse, não a vi hoje – a Sra. Weasley também parecia ter ficado preocupada.

- Vou lá falar com ela – Harry disse.

- Aviso que ela parece não estar muito a fim de conversar – Gina advertiu. Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e subiu. 

Ele bateu na porta, mas como ela não respondeu, abriu assim mesmo. O quarto estava escuro, e numa cama Hermione encontrava-se, um pouco encolhida. Harry caminhou até ela, sentando na cama vazia de Gina. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo com "sua" Hermione. 

- Mione? – ele a chamou, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio – Mione, você está bem? – Harry levantou da cama de Gina, rodeou a de Hermione a fim de ficar em frente a garota.

- Não é nada – Hermione disse sem abrir os olhos.

- Como não é nada? – Harry se ajoelhou – Você passou o dia todo nesse quarto... Não está com fome? 

- Não – ela abriu os olhos e viu Harry bem perto dela – Minha cabeça... Ainda dói.

- E por que não pediu uma poção a alguém? – perguntou Harry. Ela fechou os olhos novamente, até parece que alguém naquele lugar a ajudaria.

- Não queria incomodar – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Sua boba, você não estaria incomodando. Qualquer pessoa te ajudaria numa boa – Harry se aproximou do rosto dela e a beijou na bochecha – Vou descer, pegar uma poção e algo pra você comer.

- Não precisa – Hermione o olhou. Harry sorriu.

- Você é muito teimosa, sabia! – ele levantou, mas viu uma expressão estranha no rosto dela – O que foi?

- Nada.

- Hermione! - Harry estava ficando bravo com a teimosia dela. A viu levantar com dificuldade da cama – Pra onde você vai?

- Já disse que não estou me sentindo bem – Harry a segurou pelo braço, ela parecia fraca – Vou ao banheiro.

- Eu te ajudo! – ela entendeu que fora uma afirmação e não uma pergunta. Antes de alcançar o banheiro, ela se soltou dos braços dele e se apressou. Era a terceira vez que vomitava naquele dia, algo parecia ter feito-lhe muito mal – Oh, Mione. O que houve com você?

- Eu estou bem – Harry a olhava cheio de preocupação. Podia ver nos olhos dela que não estava nada bem. Ajudou Hermione a escovar os dentes, depois a levou até a cama.

- Olha, fica aqui quietinha que já volto – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso – Vou pegar a poção pra sua dor de cabeça e também para esse enjôo. E trarei algo bem leve pra você comer.

- Eu não quero comer nada – ela gemeu um pouco.

- Precisa fazer um esforço – Harry a olhou com carinho – Vou cuidar de você essa noite. Vai ficar boa, você vai ver. 

Ele sorriu para Hermione, depois lhe beijou a testa. Depois, saiu do quarto e Hermione ficou sozinha. Sentia-se mais segura quando ele estava por perto, mas sabia que Harry a odiava; que não deveria estar fazendo tudo aquilo com boas intenções. Entretanto, estava fraca demais naquele momento e tudo que queria era que aquela dor de cabeça passasse...

N/A: ¬¬ Pink sem saber se está fazendo a fic direito... Perdoem-me, mas nunca fiz uma Mione malvada, que acha que todos a odeiam... Espero estar conseguindo agradar vcs, qualquer reclamação, falem numa boa que tento melhorar! Tb espero q tenham apreciado o cap, nem que seja um pouquinho:D


	5. Chapter 4

4) Capítulo 4

Ajeitou-se, tentando ficar um pouco mais confortável, mas isso não ajudava muito. A poltrona em que se encontrava era até confortável, contudo, não chegava a ser excelente para uma boa noite de sono. Ele, entretanto, não se importava; na verdade, ficava grato por não conseguir dormir por muito tempo, assim podia velar o sono de Hermione. O dia já estava amanhecendo. Mirou o rosto dela por alguns instantes, a expressão da garota estava mais tranqüila agora.

Harry, que estava sentado ao lado da cama de Hermione, pegou a mão que segurava e beijou. Passara a noite toda com ela, e não havia sido nada fácil. Gina preferiu dormir em outro lugar, visto que a presença da ruiva deixava Hermione ainda mais arisca. Algo havia acontecido, ele tinha certeza. Só não sabia o que era, ou por que isto tinha afetado Hermione. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, num gesto de carinho, e sorriu. Harry sabia que sentia algo muito forte por Hermione.

- Harry? – ela murmurou, chamando a atenção dele. Durante toda a noite, Hermione repetia o nome dele e palavras sem sentido.

- Eu estou aqui, Mione – Harry sussurrou perto do rosto dela, mas a garota ainda dormia.

- Por que, Harry? Por quê? – Hermione perguntava.

- Por que o que, Hermione? – o moreno questionou – O que aconteceu?

- Por que, Harry? Por quê? – o sono dela começou a ficar agitado, e Hermione mexeu-se na cama.

- Diga, meu amor... O que houve? – insistiu, quem sabe não descobriria alguma coisa?

- Por que você fez isso comigo? – Harry não entendeu. Não se lembrava de ter feito nada a Hermione – Por que você me odeia tanto?

- Odeio? – ele deu um sorriso mais tranqüilo - É apenas um pesadelo, Mione – Harry disse, acariciando o rosto dela – Eu não te odeio, sua boba.

- Por que você me odeia, Harry? Por quê? – ela repetia; sua expressão parecia bem mais angustiada – Não faz isso comigo... Não, por favor!

- Hermione... – ele achou melhor acordá-la.

- Harry... HARRY! – Hermione levantou de vez, empurrando Harry. O moreno quase caiu da poltrona. Ela o olhou assustada, sua respiração ofegante.

- Calma, Mione – ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela o impediu, repelindo-o com a mão – Foi só um sonho ruim.

Enquanto se acalmava, Hermione não tirava os olhos dele. Como Harry poderia estar tão diferente agora? Por que estava usando aquele tom de voz tão delicado e gentil? Não era assim que costumava falar com ela; não era assim que Harry a tratava no dia-a-dia. O que a atormentava não era apenas um sonho ruim, e sim lembranças... "Lembranças" tristes e dolorosas, e Harry estava presente em quase todas...

- Está tudo bem, Mione – ele tentou uma nova aproximação – Tudo bem, meu amor.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? O que você quer dessa vez, Harry? – perguntou, descontrolando-se.

- Pelo amor de Merlim, Hermione! Fazendo o quê? Eu não estou entendendo por que _você_ está agindo tão estranho – ele também desabafou – O que aconteceu?

- Nada – ela o encarou. "Sua idiota! Você é uma fraca mesmo, Hermione! Como vai servir o mestre assim? Controle-se e siga o plano!", disse mentalmente – Desculpa, Harry. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... A noite passada foi um pesadelo, minha cabeça não parava de doer, meu estômago parecia que queria sair...

- Você tem certeza que está bem? Se quiser, poderia te levar ao St. Mungus – Harry a olhava bem nos olhos, mas não estava muito convencido.

- Não precisa – Hermione forçou um sorriso. "Seja uma boa atriz", disse a si mesma – Me perdoa?

- Ah, Mione... Não precisa pedir perdão – Harry deu um sorriso. Estranhamente, para Hermione, aquele sorriso parecia verdadeiro – Eu só quero que fique bem.

- Obrigada, Harry – ele sentou ao lado dela, abraçando-a. O coração de Hermione disparou ao sentir-se envolvida por ele, aquela sensação era tão boa. Fechou os olhos, e soltou um suspiro – Obrigada por ter ficado aqui a noite toda.

- Sei que faria o mesmo por mim – ele murmurou baixinho, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos dela – Não conseguiria dormir tranqüilo, sabendo que você não estava bem.

- Eu gosto de ficar assim com você... – deixou escapar. Harry sorriu.

- Também gosto, Mione. Gosto muito – Harry beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Jura? – ela se afastou um pouco dele para encará-lo.

- Claro – Harry sorriu ao ver a expressão dela – Pensei que soubesse...

- Eu... Eu... – Hermione não sabia exatamente o que falar.

- Mas talvez você esteja querendo saber em outro sentido.

- Outro sentido?

- Sim... Você sabe que eu gostava de ficar com você quando éramos apenas amigos. Agora que... Estamos juntos, deve estar meio insegura, não é? – perguntou deixando-a meio pálida. Do que ele estava falando, perguntou-se. Não lembrava de "estar" com Harry.

- É-é...

- Não precisa se preocupar, Mione – ele disse – Estou gostando muito de ficar com você sim – Harry, então a beijou no pescoço – E se você quiser... Podemos até namorar.

- NAMORAR? – afastou-se completamente dele. Será que ouvira direito? Não poderia ser verdade, Harry não poderia querer namorá-la.

- Por que não? Mione, você me conhece... Sabe que não sou o tipo de cara que curte apenas "ficar" – ele sorriu – Eu já gostava muito de você, quando éramos amigos... Eu sinto que... Posso gostar ainda mais. Namorar seria apenas uma conseqüência.

- Ah... – ela ainda estava confusa. O que Harry teria em mente dessa vez? Deveria ser algo grande, algo que só Hermione pudesse ajudá-lo... Para estar daquele jeito e ainda querer namorá-la!

- Você não... Não quer namorar comigo? – perguntou e ela notou decepção em sua voz.

- Claro que quero – deu um pequeno sorriso, fazendo-o sorrir também. Era tudo que seu mestre queria... E se Harry Potter achava que poderia usá-la novamente, estava muito enganado. Dessa vez, ela quem venceria...

Harry, então acariciou o rosto dela. Hermione o fitou algum tempo; involuntariamente, suas mãos foram até o rosto dele, e Harry fechou os olhos. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto contornava os lábios dele com o dedo. Ao encará-la novamente, Harry deu um sorriso, o qual foi correspondido por Hermione. Lentamente, ele começou a aproximar-se do rosto dela. Hermione fechou os olhos e aguardou o toque dos lábios dele.

Ele a beijou primeiramente no queixo, depois, começou a distribuir rápidos beijos por toda a face dela. As mãos de Hermione seguiram para a nuca de Harry, e começaram a acariciar aquela região; a boca dele rumou até o pescoço dela, fazendo-a dar um pequeno sorriso. Meio timidamente, ela aproximou os lábios da pele dele também, e distribuiu beijos no pescoço do moreno. Aquele momento parecia perfeito.

Ambos pararam, e fitaram-se. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos, enquanto tentavam descobrir apenas pelo olhar, o sentimento do outro. Harry deu um rápido beijo na testa e voltou a encará-la. Finalmente, seus lábios seguiram ao encontro dos lábios de Hermione, beijando-a calmamente. Ao toque das línguas, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Aproximou seu corpo do dela, abraçando-a carinhosamente. Queria que aquele instante durasse para sempre, mas não durou... Uma batida na porta os fez parar.

- Com licença – era Gina. Harry e Hermione sorriram entre si – Eu queria saber como a Mione está...

- Bem melhor – Harry sorriu. Hermione olhou para Gina. Também não tinha boas recordações da ruiva, mas não poderia estragar tudo agora. Precisa fingir; fingir bem.

- Obrigada por perguntar, Gina – a morena então sorriu. Gina pareceu respirar aliviada e entrar no aposento.

- Ah, Mione! Graças a Merlim você voltou ao normal – a ruiva aproximou-se – Cheguei a pensar que era alguém que havia tomado poção polissuco e estava fingindo ser você.

- Quê? Claro que não... – Hermione ficou desconsertada. Olhou para Harry, e percebeu que ele ainda tinha certa preocupação no olhar – Não aconteceu nada. Eu juro. Devo ter sido uma chata ontem, mas... Não foi de propósito.

- Ótimo! Fico feliz em saber que esta bem, amiga – e Gina sorriu, enquanto a abraçava.

Hermione demorou um pouco para corresponder aquele gesto da ruiva, o qual parecia tão surreal, em outro momento. "Pelo visto, não é só o Harry que estava interessado em algo... Talvez todos estejam participando de um grande plano, e concordaram em me tratar bem para que eu os ajude", disse Hermione em pensamento.

- Você se sente bem para ir à escola hoje? – Harry questionou.

- Sim, claro! Não poderia perder outro dia de aula – Gina e Harry trocaram olhares estranhos e caíram na gargalhada.

- É, Harry... Pelo visto ela já está ótima! – a ruiva brincou, fazendo a própria Hermione sorrir.

- Então, eu vou tomar um banho. Espero-te na cozinha – Harry levantou da cama.

- Certo – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso.

Harry saiu do quarto, deixando apenas as duas garotas. Gina tentou conversar, mas Hermione não parecia muito interessada, então, apenas respondia com monossílabos. Como não queria se atrasar, resolveu tomar logo seu banho. Tentou ser o mais gentil que conseguira com Gina. A ruiva era bastante dissimulada, pensou Hermione. Depois de tanto mal que já lhe fizera, estava tratando-a como se nada houvesse acontecido. Contudo, ela precisava ter paciência. Um dia, todos pagariam.

Sentiu a água cair por seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e agradeceu mentalmente por ter finalmente conseguido se livrar da dor de cabeça. Jamais sentira uma enxaqueca como a da noite passada, sua mente parecia que queria explodir... E para completar, seu estômago doía, como se algo lhe tivesse feito muito mal. Respirou fundo, e mais saudável. Tudo havia passado.

Um pequeno sorriso se esboçou em seus lábios ao lembrar de Harry. O moreno passara a noite toda ao seu lado, sussurrando palavras de conforto e garantindo que aquele mal estar logo passaria. Como alguém poderia fingir tão bem? Ele estava fingindo não estava? Aquele não era o Harry que ela conhecia era? Um flash rápido povoou sua mente... Harry sorria para ela, um sorriso sincero.

Uma forte dor invadiu sua cabeça novamente, como se algo quisesse sair do seu cérebro. Segurou a cabeça com ambas as mãos, enquanto fechava os olhos. Suas pernas cederam, e ela sentou no chão do banheiro. Por que doía tanto? E que lembrança nova era aquela? Não tinha nenhuma recordação de sorrisos sinceros de Harry.

- Pára... Pára, por favor – implorou baixinho para que a dor parasse. Mas a imagem de Harry não lhe saia da mente, tampouco a dor. O que estava acontecendo?

- Hermione? – ouviu a voz de Gina do lado de fora – Está tudo bem aí?

- Sim... – mentiu. Não queria que a vissem naquele estado – Eu estou bem – mas sabia que sua voz a denunciava.

- Abre a porta, Mione... Você não parece bem – a ruiva falou – É a dor de cabeça novamente?

- Não é nada, Gina! Vá embora – sua voz ganhou um tom de choro. Ouviu os passos de Gina, como se ela tivesse se afastando.

Levantou com dificuldade, ainda com as duas mãos na cabeça, como se de alguma forma, aquilo significasse que doeria menos. Pegou um roupão e o vestiu, mas não deixou o banheiro. Sentou novamente no chão, não queria que ninguém a visse. Fechou os olhos e implorou novamente que a dor a deixasse. Sua mente parecia ter sido bagunçada, lembranças tristes, que ela odiava, não queriam ser esquecidas. As mesmas lembranças... O tempo todo. Contudo, a dor parecia aumentar, quando vinha uma nova memória... Nova, ela tinha certeza, porque jamais Harry havia lhe sorrido daquele jeito antes... O que aquela lembrança significava? O quê? Não parava de se perguntar.

- Hermione? – era Harry – Hermione abre a porta, por favor.

- Vá embora, Harry!

- Eu não vou sair daqui até que abra essa porta – ele disse. Hermione ouviu outras vozes do outro lado.

- O que está acontecendo com a Mione? – reconheceu ser a voz de Rony.

- Mione, por favor, abra a porta – Harry pediu novamente – Ou eu a arrombarei!

- Não! Me deixa sozinha! Me deixa sozinha – ela repetia.

- Alorromora! – ouviu Harry gritar, e a porta ser aberta.

- Sai daqui! SAI DAQUI! – ela gritou, mas Harry não obedeceu. Hermione viu Gina e Rony do lado de fora a olharem assustados.

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha, Mione – ele se aproximou lentamente – Calma, está tudo bem.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha – ela começou a chorar, deixando Harry ainda mais triste.

- Não quer. Não quer e sabe disse – ajoelhou-se perto dela e a envolveu num abraço – Shh... Vai ficar tudo bem, Mione.

- Eu... Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer. Apenas afundou o rosto no ombro dele e o abraçou forte.

- É a dor de cabeça? – ele perguntou docemente.

- Sim.

- Gina, por favor, será que poderia pedir a Sra. Weasley mais uma poção para dor de cabeça? – Harry pediu.

- Claro. Só um minuto – a ruiva correu até a mãe.

- Rony. Não irei para a escola hoje, ficarei aqui...

- Não! Não pode faltar por minha causa... – ela tentou, mas foi inútil.

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha, Mione – Harry disse a olhando com carinho. Ela sabia que ele não estava bravo, e sim preocupado.

- Aviso que vocês não poderão ir hoje – Rony falou.

- Obrigado. Quando descer, por favor, peça para alguém preparar um café da manhã bem leve para a Mione – o moreno complementou.

- Pode deixar – Rony sorriu – Melhoras, Mione... Ah... Pode deixar que tentarei prestar atenção nas aulas hoje! E depois passo para vocês os assuntos.

- O-obrigada! – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Até mais – e Rony saiu do banheiro.

- Agora vamos sair daqui. Você já terminou o banho, não é?

- Já – Hermione respondeu um pouco envergonhada. Sua cabeça ainda doía, mas não tanto quanto antes.

- Ótimo! Venha colocar uma roupa – Harry falou carinhosamente e sem que ela esperasse, a carregou – Você vai ficar boa, Mione. Eu prometo!

- Obrigada, Harry – ela sorriu para o moreno, e recostou a cabeça no ombro dele...

N/A: Hum... Finalmente, eu atualizei essa fic, neh! Sorry... Digamos que está fic, juntamente com a minha nova DG, vem me dado bastante trabalho... D Mas, até que consegui fazer o cap, e acredito q n está mui ruim n, neh! Só gostaria de esclarecer umas coisas... Tipo, vcs podem estar se perguntando p q a Mione n lembra do "namoro" c Harry, nem que seja uma lembrança alterada... O caso é que Voldemort n chegou a descobrir que eles estavam juntos, então, as lembranças do dia que eles ficaram pela primeira vez foram "apagadas" com as outras, mas n pôde ser substituída por uma falsa, pq Voldemort n sabia de sua existência... D A dor de cabeça dela, assim como o enjôo foi conseqüência da poção ministrada por Voldemort... Ah... Deu p perceber q a dor de cabeça aumentou qd ela "começou" a lembrar da verdade n foi! Bom... Eu estava relendo o cap, e achei q poderia ficar meio confuso, então... Resolvi dar uma explicadinha... Mas qualquer dúvida, é só falar... D


	6. Chapter 5

5) Capítulo 5

Harry passara toda manhã ao lado dela. Tentava conversar, mas Hermione estava monossilábica. A verdade é que a morena parecia demasiadamente cansada; cansada de lutar contra si mesmo... Não sabia se fechava os olhos, e deixava o passado de lado, ou via aquela mudança de Harry apenas como interesse. Quanto mais pensava naquilo, mas confusa ficava. Estava sozinha agora, pois o moreno foi buscar-lhe o almoço.

Mexeu-se na cama, permitindo-se ficar mais tranqüila na ausência dele, já que a simples presença de Harry a deixava confusa. Suspirou enquanto recostava a cabeça no travesseiro, e agradeceu pela dor de cabeça ter finalmente ido embora. Alguns minutos mais tarde, o retorno de Harry, acabou com seu sossego interior.

- A senhora Weasley fez essa sopinha especialmente para você, Mione – ele se aproximou com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Eu não estou com fome, Harry – disse ajeitando-se na cama.

- Você precisa se alimentar – Harry sentou na cadeira ao lado dela, depois de repousar a bandeja no colo de Hermione.

- Mas... – ela implorou com um olhar, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Está parecendo uma garotinha de 5 anos, sabia? – ela resmungou algo e cruzou os braços – Vamos lá, Mione... Só essa sopinha.

- Está bem – ela rolou os olhos.

- Quer que eu te dê a sopa? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu não _tenho_ 5 anos – disse irritada.

- E qual o problema? – Harry foi mais rápido que ela e pegou a colher – Será que eu não posso fazer dengo em minha namorada? – ela corou. Ainda era estranho ouvir Harry dizer que eram namorados.

- Tu-tudo bem – ela gaguejou um pouco. Harry sorriu, antes de mergulhar a colher na sopa e enchê-la, a fim de levar até a boca de Hermione.

- Olha o aviãozinho... – brincou Harry.

- Harry! Eu vou te azarar, viu? – não resistiu, e acabou acompanhando-o na risada.

- Graças a Merlim, você está melhorando – ele disse. Hermione parou de sorrir, e corou, quando tomou a sopa servida por Harry – Como está?

- Está uma delícia.

- Ótimo – antes de encher a colher novamente, ele carinhosamente a beijou na testa.

E assim, o dia foi passando. Aos poucos, Hermione foi cedendo ao carinho de Harry, e a barreira que parecia ter construído ao ser redor estava instável. No fim da tarde, Rony e Gina retornaram, encontrando uma Hermione mais amigável.

- Perdemos muita coisa? – perguntou preocupada. Odiava perder aulas.

- Se você considera a aula de Gibson muita coisa... – Rony deu de ombros.

- Gibson? – Harry questionou sem entender, mas ao mesmo tempo agradecido. John Gibson era um terrível professor substituto, que gastava maior parte da aula se glorificando... Uma copia de Lockart.

- Ele mesmo... Quatro de nossos professores tiveram que viajar em missão, restando apenas Gibson e Quim. Podemos dizer que tivemos apenas duas aulas bem grandes hoje...

- Não acredito que perdi aulas! – Hermione soltou um muxoxo, desolada.

- Graças a Merlim não assisti a aula de Gibson! – Harry, por outro lado, agradeceu; achando o fato de ter escapado de uma aula, terrivelmente chata, bem mais vantajoso que ter perdido outra...

- Harry! – Hermione reclamou, fazendo os outros sorrirem – O professor Gibson é... Excêntrico, mas suas aulas não são tão ruins assim!

- Experimente passar toda a tarde com ele... – Rony rolou os olhos – Vai sair conhecendo todas as suas missões fabulosamente bem sucedidas.

Todos sorriram do comentário do ruivo, e o clima estava bem melhor que o da manhã. Após mais algum tempo, com Rony contanto _detalhes_ sobre as aulas, o ruivo e a irmã desceram para o jantar. Restando no aposento, mais uma vez, apenas Hermione e Harry.

- Você pode ir jantar com eles... – ela sugeriu.

- Mais tarde, eu como alguma coisa – Harry lhe sorriu.

- Eu... Vou tomar um banho, agora. Estou ficando com sono.

- Vem... Eu te ajudo – Harry levantou da cadeira e a encarou, ela estava corada – O que foi?

- Como assim... M-me ajuda? – Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Ajudo-lhe a chegar até o banheiro, sua boba – ela respira aliviada – Mas se você quiser... Ajudo no banho também!

- Harry – ela deu um leve tapa nele, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Estou brincando, meu amor – ambos estavam de pé, frente a frente.

Hermione sentiu a respiração dele em sua face; e seu coração pareceu falhar naquele momento. As mãos de Harry tocaram-lhe a face, delicadamente, e ele a beijou. Era como se o mundo parasse quando sentia os lábios. Merlim... O que estava acontecendo? Perguntava-se. Todavia, aprofundou o beijo, e desejou que durasse para sempre. Houve um protesto inconsciente quando sentiu a face dele se afastando.

- Que bom que estás bem – Harry sussurrou perto da face dela, a qual ainda estava ruborizada. Depois, entrelaçou sua mão à dela, e a guiou até o banheiro – Estarei aqui esperando, qualquer coisa, é só chamar.

- Certo – ela sorriu timidamente, e antes de sair e fechar a porta, Harry beijou-lhe a testa.

Desistindo de pensar e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, Hermione fez o que pôde para evitar qualquer lembrança desagradável, pois toda vez que essas vinham e se confrontavam com suas últimas lembranças, sua cabeça parecia que entrava em colapso. Então, enquanto sentia a água cair-lhe no corpo, deixou a cabeça vazia.

Após o banho, vestiu uma camisola, e seguiu para o quarto. Deitou-se na cama, com a ajuda totalmente dispensável de Harry, mas a qual preferiu não evitar. Estava gostando de senti-lo por perto. Repousou a cabeça no travesseiro, e fechou os olhos. Não fizera esforço físico, mas mentalmente estava exausta.

- Boa noite, Mione – ele sussurrou perto dela.

- Boa noite, Harry – Hermione respondeu já sonolenta. Sentiu o contato dos lábios de Harry nos seus novamente, e quando ele se afastou, esboçou um discreto sorriso.

- Se precisar de mim... É só chamar – Harry disse. Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância, e permitiu que o sono apodera-se dela. Harry a mirou por algum tempo, antes de finalmente deixar o quarto.

Gina retornou quase uma hora depois, e também não demorou a adormecer. Com a "melhora" de Hermione, imaginou que seria uma noite mais tranqüila. A morena dormia profundamente, embora seu sono estivesse sendo povoado por diversas "lembranças". Sempre as mesmas situações, as mesmas pessoas, as mesmas humilhações... Era praticamente uma repetição do que ela acreditava ter sido sua vida... Contudo, quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir, um "sonho" inesperado tomou-lhe a mente...

_- Você também se sente diferente em relação a mim, não é? – ele perguntou acariciando o rosto dela. Estavam em frente à sede da Ordem.___

_- Eu tenho medo – ela murmurou, fazendo-o sorrir.___

_- Eu também, Mione. Você não é como a Gina, você é... Minha melhor amiga – eles sorriram – Eu odiaria perder sua amizade, mas há algo novo entre a gente, algo que pode dar certo se quisermos e algo que... Definitivamente eu não quero ignorar, pois está conseguindo me deixar feliz novamente, em meio há tantas tristezas que essa guerra provoca.___

_- Tudo que eu mais quero é te ver feliz, Harry – Hermione disse. Ele a olhou bem nos olhos.___

_- Então me faz feliz, Mione – ela deu um sorriso tímido e envergonhado. Seu coração disparou quando percebeu que o rosto dele se aproximava do seu. Foi fechando lentamente os olhos, até que sentiu o contato dos lábios dele. Uma sensação maravilhosa percorreu seu corpo, algo diferente de qualquer outro momento. Estava beijando Harry, seu melhor amigo... Tinha que confessar que aquilo era muito bom...___

_Quando terminaram o beijo, eles se olharam de modo tímido e novo. Harry pegou a mão dela e beijou, fazendo-a sorrir. _

Aquela imagem repetiu-se na mente dela, até que foi ofuscada por uma imensa escuridão. Seu sono ficou agitado; e algum tempo depois, ela acordou. O quarto estava parcialmente iluminado, eram apenas quatro horas da manhã. Hermione sentou na cama, e olhou para a direção de Gina, que dormia tranquilamente. Hermione colocou as cobertas de lado, e levantou. Caminhou até a janela, e ficou a olhar o céu.

O que aquilo significava? Seria apenas um sonho? Ela questionava-se. Contudo, era como se pudesse sentir que aquilo realmente havia acontecido, mas... Como? Não se recordava daquele dia, não até aquela noite... Vasculhou em sua mente, mas não encontrava registros além daquele rápido momento. Suspirou, e embora algo em si implorasse tentar entender o significado daquele "sonho", preferiu ignorá-lo. Não tinha mais sono, então, caminhou para o banheiro e tomou um banho.

Ainda era cedo, por isso a mansão estava silenciosa e deserta. Hermione desceu as escadas cuidadosamente, e seguiu para a cozinha. Preparou algo para seu café da manhã, e sentou sozinha imersa no silêncio. Após terminar, dirigiu-se para a sala, ficando sentada, sem saber exatamente por quanto tempo, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Hermione? – ao virar-se encontrou a senhora Weasley na entrada da sala – Está melhor, querida?

- Sim – respondeu ela.

- Quer que eu prepare algo? – a morena parou de estranhar o comportamento amigável de todos, a sua volta. Cansara-se de fazer suposições sobre o que pretendiam tratando-a tão bem.

- Não, obrigada. Já tomei café da manhã – Hermione forçou um sorriso, o qual foi correspondido pela senhora Weasley.

- Estarei na cozinha, se precisar de algo... – Molly já ia sair, quando Hermione a chamou, fazendo-a parar – Sim, querida?

- Será que poderia avisar aos outros que fui mais cedo para a escola hoje? – questionou já de pé.

- Claro, mas... Não é muito cedo? A escola nem deve estar aberta.

- É que gostaria de passar numas lojas antes – Hermione mentiu.

- Ah sim, claro! – Moly sorriu – Pode deixar que avisos aos outros que você já foi sim.

- Obrigada – Hermione seguiu para a porta – Tchau.

- Tchau, querida – a ruiva respondeu.

Hermione caminhou por algum tempo, até poder desaparatar. As ruas ainda estavam pouco movimentadas, mas as pessoas já começavam a surgir, apressadas, para seus respectivos caminhos. Ela andou pelas calçadas, sem uma direção específica; não tinha lugar algum para ir. Até que uma sensação estranha tomou conta dela; era como se estivesse sendo seguida... Estava numa rua menos movimentada, quando três vultos surgiram de repente e a cercaram. No instante seguinte, havia desaparatado. Ao olhar em volta constatou que já estivera ali. O lugar era pouco iluminado, e a sua frente o trono no qual uma pessoa estava sentada.

- Aproxime-se, queria – ouviu Voldemort _pedir_. hermione obedeceu.

- Há algo errado, mestre? – questionou sem entender.

- Não, apenas gostaria de saber como está indo o plano – e sorriu friamente.

- Estou me esforçando, embora...

- Embora?

- Há algo errado – ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Explique-se.

- Estão diferentes... Eles estão... Agradáveis, tratam-me com carinho, como se nunca tivessem feito algum mal a mim – o homem notou a confusão nos olhos dela.

- Oh, criança... Não perceberás o jogo? As segundas intenções?

- Eu imaginei que estivessem querendo algo de mim, por isso tanto cuidado... – ela o encarou.

- Exato. Querem somente usá-la, sabem que estás cansada dos maus tratos e temem perder-te – disse maliciosamente, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos – Não se engane.

- Mestre... Eu tento, mas... Fico confusa, é como se algo em mim quisesse acreditar neles, nas mentiras... – por um momento, Hermione pensou ter visto um semblante de raiva no homem a sua frente.

- Não acredite, só tu sabes o que já sofreres – Voldemort a encarou – Não podes abandonar o plano, eles precisam pagar!

- Tem razão – Hermione olhou Voldemort mais uma vez; ao mesmo tempo em que uma parte de si desejava contar sobre a maior das mudanças, que era o novo comportamento de Harry, outra parte implorava para que guardasse esse segredo.

- Isso. Não deixe que os outros te dominem... Julgar-te-ão fraca e te manipularão!

- Agradeço por guiar-me, mestre – ela se ajoelhou.

- Não precisa agradecer – Voldemort estendeu a mão, mostrando um colar prateado, com uma pedra negra como pingente – Pegue. Use-o sempre que quiser _desabafar_ comigo ou... Quando tiver alguma informação valiosa para mim.

- Informação valiosa? – questionou enquanto pegava o colar, e colocava-o no pescoço.

- Sim, sobre a Ordem – ela balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse entendido – Basta segurá-lo com força que saberei que queres falar comigo! Alguém lhe buscará no mesmo lugar de hoje, próximo à escola de aurores.

- Entendi.

- Agora vá... – mais uma vez ela se curvou, depois, os mesmo comensais que a levara ali, desapareceram com ela.

N/A: ¬¬ Nossa... Juro para vcs que as vezes dá vontade de excluir essa fic xD Mil perdões, estou achando o cap horrível... chora. Prometo tentar fazer o próximo bem mais legal... Desculpem-me mesmo!


	7. Chapter 6

6) Capítulo 6

- Não precisa agradecer – Voldemort estendeu a mão, mostrando um colar prateado, com uma pedra negra como pingente – Pegue. Use-o sempre que quiser _desabafar_ comigo ou... Quando tiver alguma informação valiosa para mim.

- Informação valiosa? – questionou enquanto pegava o colar, e colocava-o no pescoço.

- Sim, sobre a Ordem – ela balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse entendido – Basta segurá-lo com força que saberei que queres falar comigo! Alguém lhe buscará no mesmo lugar de hoje, próximo à escola de aurores.

- Entendi.

- Agora vá... – mais uma vez ela se curvou, depois, os mesmo comensais que a levara ali, desapareceram com ela.

Estava de volta à rua que a levaria à escola. Os comensais sumiram num piscar de olhos. Hermione estava sozinha novamente. Mirou seu relógio, agora não faltava muito para o início da aula. Antes de seguir seu caminho, envolveu com as mãos a pedra negra que pendia em seu pescoço. Deveria passar para o mestre qualquer informação valiosa... Aquilo lhe pareceu estranhamente errado. Fechou os olhos ao sentir uma rápida pontada na cabeça. Respirou fundo, e agradeceu por ter sido uma dor momentânea.

Ao ouvir uma voz familiar gritar seu nome, ela tratou de esconder o pingente, colocando-o para dentro de sua blusa. Não virou para trás, apenas esperou o dono da voz se aproximar. Harry sorriu ao encará-la, Rony estava ao seu lado. Lembrando-se das "sábias" palavras de seu mestre, ela deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Bom dia, Mione – Harry cumprimentou. Hermione notou um certo alívio no olhar dele.

- Bom dia – ela respondeu. Os três começaram a andar.

- Não deveria ter saído sozinha – o moreno falou.

- Harry quase pirou quando mamãe disse que você já tinha saído – Rony contou, fazendo Hermione sorrir involuntariamente.

- Lógico! Hermione passou muito mal esses dias. E se ela tivesse uma recaída? – Harry indagou, encarando os amigos.

- Eu estou bem, Harry. Não precisa se preocupar – ela o olhou bem nos olhos.

- Vocês estão muito esquisitos, sabiam? – o ruivo comentou – Sem falar que estão se olhando de um modo muito suspeito!

- S-suspeito? – a garota corou, assim como Harry.

- Vocês estão aprontando alguma coisa? – Harry e Hermione trocaram sorrisos cúmplices. Rony não parecia suspeitar o que _realmente_ estava acontecendo.

- Claro que não, Ronald! – Hermione tentou parecer firme, o que fez Harry sorrir ainda mais. Rony, entretanto, não parecia convencido.

Seguiram em silêncio o resto do caminho. Não que eles não quisessem contar que estavam juntos, apenas preferiam manter o relacionamento em segredo por enquanto. Antes de seguir para a sala, Harry puxou Hermione pela mão.

- Eu preciso falar com a Mione – o ruivo ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Claro... Depois teimam que não estão aprontando algo – e saiu resmungando. Harry guiou a garota para um lugar sossegado. Encostou-se na parede, e a abraçou pela cintura.

- Eu realmente fiquei preocupado por ter saído sozinha, Mione – disse quase sussurrando – Você poderia ter passado mal, e... 

- Está tudo bem – ela o silenciou colocando o indicador sobre os lábios dele – Na verdade, eu... Precisava pensar um pouco – ela se xingou mentalmente. Por que tinha que ser tão sincera com ele? Por que era tão difícil mentir para Harry?

- Pensar? Seria sobre... Nós?

- Também.

- Você está arrependida, é isso? Você não quer mais namorar comigo? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não estou arrependida – ela tocou o rosto dele. Sentiu uma angustia envolver seu coração, e lentamente abaixou a cabeça, encostando-a no tórax de Harry. Ela queria tanto acreditar no carinho dele.

- Que bom – ele murmurou perto do ouvido dela, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Hermione. Ela suspirou antes de voltar a encará-lo. O moreno tocou seu queixo e aproximou seus lábios dos dela. No mesmo instante, o coração da garota bateu mais forte. Harry afastou-se devagar, ainda a fitando.

- Melhor irmos para a aula.

- Não prefere me contar sobre o que você tem pensado?

- Não – ela abaixou a vista – São coisas minhas.

- Tudo bem – ele sorriu – Vamos antes que o Rony decida nos procurar...

Seguiram, então para a sala de aula. Rony já os aguardava e o professor chegara minutos depois. Hermione aproveitou o horário de almoço para tirar algumas dúvidas com os professores das matérias que ela havia perdido. Depois que terminou, resolveu voltar para a sala e passar suas anotações para Harry, afinal ele também havia perdido aulas, e por "culpa" dela. Assim que parou em frente à sala, todavia, seu coração pareceu ter parado de bater por alguns instantes. Era como se seu sangue tivesse congelado.

Harry estava beijando uma garota... O beijou não demorou muito, Harry quase empurrou a menina para se afastar, e agora parecia estar discutindo com a mesma. Hermione não conseguia ouvi-lo, na verdade, não ouviria nem mesmo se alguém gritasse em seu ouvido. Estava perdida em si mesma, amaldiçoando-se por ter sido tão burra. "Ele nunca iria querer algo comigo... Eu sou tão estúpida". Seus olhos marejaram, mas ela não choraria... Não novamente por quem não merecia.

Deveria saber que ninguém mudaria de comportamento tão repentinamente... Não seria possível que o "ódio" que Harry sempre sentiu por ela tivesse desaparecido. "Sou tão tola", ela dizia mentalmente. Como pôde acreditar nas palavras dele? De repente, se viu correndo em direção aos banheiros. Harry, provavelmente, nem havia visto que Hermione o presenciara "traindo-a".

Por sorte o lugar estava vazio. Mirou o espelho por algum tempo. Abriu uma torneira e lavou o rosto. Deu um longo suspiro ao ver seu reflexo novamente. Uma farsa... Aquele suposto relacionamento com Harry era uma farsa. Pensava. Riu de si mesma por ter sido tão ingênua. 

- Você queria que fosse verdade, não queria? Queria que Harry gostasse de você – disse ao seu próprio reflexo – E agora deseja descontroladamente que tudo tenha sido um engano, que ele não tenha desejado beijar aquela garota... Merlim! Por que eu sou tão burra! – sentia tanta raiva que não demorou a ouvir um "craque". O espelho rachara-se.

Hermione fitou as várias imagens que agora se refletiam no espelho rachado. Por dentro estava do mesmo jeito. Deu um sorriso triste, as coisas nunca mudariam... Ela sempre seria odiada... E só quando quisessem algo seria tratada com algum carinho... Harry deveria querer algo muito importante para estar fingindo gostar tanto dela. Ela agora tinha mais certeza que nunca. Puxou a pedra negra do seu colar, "O mestre está certo... Mas eu não vou deixar que ma façam de boba novamente!", disse a si mesma. 

Ficou mais algum tempo no banheiro antes de voltar para a sala. Harry estava sozinho, parecia extremamente irritado. Ela fingiu seu melhor sorriso e se aproximou. O moreno ficou um pouco inquieto ao vê-la.

- Eu fiz algumas anotações sobre as aulas de ontem – ela disse fingindo que nada havia acontecido – Depois eu te empresto.

- Hermione... – ela tocou o rosto dele carinhosamente, sem parar de sorrir um único momento.

- Sim? – perguntou inocentemente. Harry a mirou por uns segundos, incerto sobre o que falar.

- Nada. Só que... Você é a garota mais incrível que eu conheço – Hermione certificou-se de que as poucas pessoas que havia na sala não estavam prestando a atenção neles, e beijou rapidamente os lábios de Harry.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, antes de seguir para seu lugar. Não demorou para que os outros alunos chegassem, assim como o professor e a aula começasse. Hermione reparou que Harry estava estranhamente quieto. Ela preferiu não pensar nisso, contudo... Só pensaria no plano do mestre... Seduzir Harry e levá-lo até Voldemort. Além de acabar com a Ordem da Fênix. Todos iriam pagar. Todos...

No fim do dia, juntou-se a Harry e Rony para voltar para a Ordem. O ruivo não parava de falar sobre a dissertação pedida por um certo professor, mas Harry continuava calado. Hermione imaginou que talvez ele estivesse pensado no beijo da outra. Ela tinha certeza, entretanto, que de modo algum ele poderia estar arrependido ou ele sequer havia desejado o beijo.

- Cara... O que aconteceu? – Rony finalmente perguntou, mas não obteve resposta – Harry!

- Hum? – o moreno finalmente pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos.

- Está tudo bem com você Harry? – Hermione questionou com falsa preocupação.

- Sim, claro. Eu só estou um pouco cansado – ele baixou a vista.

- Sinto muito, provavelmente é minha culpa – ela disse.

- Não, não é sua culpa – Harry apressou-se em corrigi-la – Não se preocupe.

- Quando chegarmos você vai direto para sua cama – Hermione sorriu docemente – Não quero que fique doente.

Ele apenas sorriu antes de chegarem ao lugar que usavam para desaparatar. Assim que alcançaram a mansão dos Blacks, Harry seguiu para seu quarto, como Hermione recomendara. Seu desânimo, entretanto, não era por cansaço, mas sim pelo que havia acontecido no horário do almoço, quando Kelly Priston, uma colega de classe havia se declarado e o beijado. Sentia-se mal por não ter sido rápido o bastante e evitado o beijo. 

Era como se tivesse traído Hermione, e Harry odiava aquele sentimento. Desejou por contar a ela, talvez assim sentir-se-ia melhor, mas a morena parecia tão feliz que Harry simplesmente não conseguiu chegar e dizer "Eu beijei uma garota hoje, mas não foi minha culpa...". Tinha certeza que Hermione iria se chatear, ele se chatearia se um garoto a agarra-se. Deu um murro no próprio travesseiro, frustrado. Logo agora que ia tudo tão bem...

- Harry? – ouviu a voz dela.

- Pode entrar, Mione.

- Trouxe seu jantar.

- Não precisava se incomodar – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não é incomodo – a morena colocou a bandeja sobre uma mesinha que havia no quarto, e ficou assistindo-o se alimentar.

- E você já jantou?

- Ainda não, mas depois eu janto... – Hermione o encarou – Hoje você recebe os cuidados.

- Eu não estou doente, Mione.

- Será que eu não posso mimar meu namorado um pouquinho? – ele ficou um pouco corado, mas sorriu feito um bobo. Estava feliz por Hermione ter voltado a ser carinhosa...

- Claro que pode – ela beijou-lhe os lábios por um momento.

- Ótimo! – Harry voltou a comer, sempre trocando olhares com a "namorada". "Ela disse que sou o namorado dela", disse a si mesmo.

- Então... Estamos mesmo namorando? – perguntou timidamente.

- Acredito que sim, a não ser que você não queira.

- Claro que eu quero – ele levantou da cadeira, já havia terminado o jantar – É tudo que mais quero, Mione.

Harry a segurou pela cintura, aproximando os corpos. Adorava estar perto dela. A viu fechar os olhos e sentiu os lábios de Hermione depositarem um beijo em seu queixo, depois em suas bochechas. Ela parou para encará-lo e por um rápido momento Harry pensou ter visto uma profunda tristeza nos castanhos dos olhos dela. Hermione fechou os olhos novamente e buscou os lábios de Harry. Era um beijo diferente, ele sabia. Um beijo intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia desesperado.

Quando parou ela manteve a vista baixa. Seus lábios estavam inchados, assim como os dele. Harry segurou seu queixo e a fez encará-lo. O olhar não era mais triste, mas ele também não identificava felicidade. Ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo, até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Há algo errado, Mione?

- Não, Harry – um sorriso se projetou nos lábios dela – Eu preciso ir agora. Tenho que estudar. Sugiro que deite e estude também, se estiver muito cansado, durma um pouco.

- Certo – ele fez o que ela sugeriu, e pegou um livro de DCAT no criado-mudo.

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só chamar – Hermione depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- Boa noite, Mione – antes que ela saísse, ele a beijou nos lábios. Um beijo que provavelmente mais parecia com todos os outros que já tinham trocado, completamente diferente do beijo de instantes atrás.

Ele a assistiu se afastar e alcançar a porta. Harry entendeu que por mais que aquela Hermione tentasse agir como sempre agia, ela não conseguia; não com ele. A conhecia bem demais. Algo definitivamente deveria ter acontecido a Hermione, mas... O quê? Perguntava-se.

- Boa noite – ela sorriu antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Hermione suspirou, e encostou-se à porta de Harry. "Por que é tão difícil fingir e mentir perto dele?". 

Ficou mais algum tempo parada, antes de finalmente seguir para seu quarto. Estudou, mas não como gostaria. Seus pensamentos sempre em Harry. Era realmente tarde agora, e Gina já estava dormindo. Provavelmente toda a casa já estava dormindo. Hermione levantou e saiu do aposento. Desceu as escadas silenciosamente. Seu intuito era chegar à sala de reuniões da Ordem...

N/A: Bom... Mil perdoes pela demora... Acredito que o próximo cap num vá demorar tanto p sair xD Não sei se o cap ficou legalz, mas espero que tenham curtido! D Bom... Esse beijo entre Harry e a outra menina foi uma idéia dada pela miga Náyra (valeuz Nay! xD), a qual achei bem interessante, já que assim a Mione ficaria meio incerta sobre a lealdade de Harry... D Naum se preocupem, as coisas ainda se acertarão entre os HH! D Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! Um grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	8. Chapter 7

7) Capítulo VII

Três dias se passaram desde que Hermione decidira manter seu plano original e ajudar Voldemort. Fora uma tola por querer acreditar na mudança de Harry; ele tinha outra, Hermione os flagrara juntos. Porém, o dia da vingança chegaria. Todos pagariam, principalmente Harry.

Continuava fingindo que acreditava nele, nos carinhos falsos. E embora seu coração, muitas vezes, desejasse que tudo que ele falava fosse verdade, seu lado racional não permitia que se entregasse; passo certo para mais mágoas. Mirou o moreno ao seu lado, estavam reunidos na sala de reuniões da Ordem da Fênix.

- Ainda não acredito que perdemos – Tonks comentou visivelmente chateada.

- Estavam em maior número, se não recuássemos perderíamos membros da Ordem – Lupin respondeu, também não muito contente.

- Tantos meses gastos em investigações... Tudo por água abaixo em poucos minutos – Arthur se lamentou.

Alguns integrantes da Ordem estavam investigando secretamente bruxos suspeitos de estarem envolvidos com Voldemort. Depois de muito tempo, as provas necessárias encontravam-se num pequeno galpão, sabiamente escolhido e bem escondido com feitiços protetores. Conhecido os horários em que os comensais entravam e saiam do galpão, os integrantes da Ordem armaram um ataque surpresa. 

Só que não contavam com a aparição de um contingente de comensais bem maior que o número de integrantes da Ordem. E assim, acabaram caindo numa armadilha inesperada. Houve duelos, e algumas pessoas se machucaram, contudo, para evitar perdas, Lupin bateu em retirada.

- Eu não entendo! Como sabiam que estávamos lá? – Gina questionou, mas ninguém soube responder. Hermione manteve-se séria, embora sorrisse internamente.

- Pareciam saber exatamente o que íamos fazer, quantos estavam no ataque... – Hermione falou, tentando conter ao máximo sua excitação. Precisava ser uma ótima atriz.

- Eu sei... – Lupin comentou mais para si que para os outros.

- Era como se soubessem do nosso plano – a morena completou. Todos olharam para ela, que permanecia séria, porém agora tentava fingir preocupação.

- Está insinuando que temos um traidor, senhorita Granger? – Snape cerrou os olhos, e sabiamente Hermione fechou sua mente.

- Não estou insinuando nada, professor. Contudo, permito que entenda como quiser as minhas palavras – ela sorriu cinicamente. 

- Por enquanto, nada podemos afirmar sobre o ocorrido – Lupin interveio antes que uma discussão começasse – Ficaremos de olhos abertos, e realmente espero que traição não tenha sido o que nos levou a perder tantos meses de esforços.

Aos poucos as pessoas começaram a sair. A possível traição de um dos membros fora espalhada entre os membros da Ordem, levando a desconfiança e a incerteza. Quem era digno de confiança? Quem poderia vir a ser um traidor? Certamente essas perguntas não deixariam as mentes dos presentes.

Além de evitar que alguns comensais fossem pegos, Hermione conseguiu plantar a dúvida dentro da Ordem. Ela era a traidora, e a única responsável pela derrota do dia anterior, mas sugerir a traição certamente afastaria de si suspeitas. Quem dela desconfiaria? Seria possível alguém desconfiar da melhor amiga de Harry Potter, seu atual braço direito? Sorriu para si mesma, contente por seu sucesso. E só estava começando...

- Mione? – Harry a tirou de seus devaneios. Estavam sozinhos na sala de reuniões.

- O que você acha, Harry? – seu olhar encontrou o dele, enquanto levantavam-se das cadeiras. O garoto ponderou por alguns instantes.

- Sinceramente não sei o que pensar. Torço, porém, para que tenha sido uma coincidência – ele se aproximou dela – E você?

- Também acho que é cedo para se afirmar alguma coisa – gentilmente, ela tocou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-o sorrir – Mas também espero que tenha sido apenas uma coincidência.

- Traição seria péssimo para nós. Principalmente até que achássemos esse traidor. Poderíamos perder batalhas, amigos...

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry – ela deu um pequeno sorriso para animá-lo.

- Temo que a levem de mim – sussurrou. Hermione corou e desviou o olhar – Temo todos os dias.

- Não se preocupe com isso – fechou os olhos ao sentir uma das mãos dele em seu queixo. Não demorou até sentir os lábios de Harry nos seus. Alguns instantes depois, uma dor aguda tomou seu cérebro. Afastou-se bruscamente de Harry, empurrando-o com as mãos. Sentiu-se tonta, seus joelhos fraquejaram, e acabou caindo sentada no chão.

- Hermione? – ouviu a voz de Harry chamando-a, mas a dor a cegava. 

Não conseguia dormir. Mal podia acreditar que havia beijado Harry. Fechou os olhos, e suspirou, sentindo-se tão bem como nunca. Tocou seus lábios, provavelmente não conseguiria adormecer. O barulho da porta a assustou. Seu olhar buscou o invasor, mas não o encontrou. Escutou passos cautelosos se aproximarem. Mirou a figura de Gina adormecida na cama ao lado. Sorriu ao sentir a cama ceder um pouco, era Harry. O garoto a envolveu com a capa de invisibilidade.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou num sussurro. Ele não respondeu a princípio, apenas a beijou.

- Vim desejar boa noite – Hermione tocou-lhe a face, carinhosamente.

- Você é louco.

- Eu não conseguia dormir, Mione – ambos sorriram.

- Eu também não – por um momento, ficaram em silêncio, apenas se olhando. Se estivesse mais claro, Harry notaria que as bochechas de Hermione ganharam um tom rosado.

- Você quer que eu vá embora? Para assim tentar dormir? 

- Você quer ir embora agora? – ela questionou, fazendo-o sorrir.

- De modo algum – ele a beijou novamente – Descobri que ficar assim com você é ainda melhor que ficarmos juntos apenas como amigos – ela corou ainda mais.

- Vem cá... – ajeitou-se na cama, a fim de permitir que Harry deitasse ao seu lado. Depois, ele a envolveu num abraço, Hermione, então apoiou a cabeça no tórax dele. Quem entrasse no quarto naquele momento viria apenas uma cama vazia. Ambos sorriram – Sabe que não pode ficar aqui até amanhecer, não é?

- Não tem problema. Assim que você adormecer, eu volto para minha cama – ele sussurrou.

- Está bem – antes de finalmente tentar dormir, eles se beijaram mais uma vez.

- Boa noite, Mione – Harry desejou.

- Boa noite, Harry – e aos poucos, acabou adormecendo...

- Hermione! Hermione! – ainda podia ouvir a voz de Harry chamando-a. Lentamente, a dor começou a desaparecer, embora ela ainda continuasse tonta.

- Harry? – murmurou, abrindo um pouco os olhos. Ele estava sentado ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu? Você está bem, Mione? – podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos.

- Sim, foi apenas uma dor de cabeça – ela forçou um sorriso, enquanto era ajudada por Harry a levantar.

- Você parecia estar num estado de semi-consciência – ele disse, agora a sentando numa das cadeiras da sala – Murmurava coisas inaudíveis, e às vezes abria os olhos, mas não respondia aos meus chamados. Você não acha melhor irmos a um médico? Há dias você não tem passado bem...

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que não é nada grave – Hermione o olhou.

As imagens de instantes atrás, ainda nítidas em sua mente. Ela e Harry... Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, e aquele fragmento de memória insistia em atormentá-la. O que significava aquilo? Não poderia ser uma lembrança. Se fosse por que só agora se lembrava disso? Se fosse realmente uma lembrança, por que não conseguia recordar tudo relativo àquele dia?

- Mione? – encontrou o olhar aflito do moreno, e acabou sorrindo. 

Esses lapsos de memórias certamente a enlouqueceriam, pois sempre via um Harry diferente da realidade. Sempre estava diante de um Harry que a estima, que sentia carinho por ela. E Hermione sabia que esse Harry não existia, que esse Harry era uma farsa... Entretanto, nesses poucos momentos em que parecia recordar-se de algo esquecido, a sensação de felicidade era tão forte que parecia impossível ser fingimento.

- O que tudo isso significa? – o que deveria ser apenas um pensamento, escapou por seus lábios.

- Tudo isso o quê? – ele perguntou.

- Nada.

- Hermione... Por favor. Conversa comigo – Harry pediu – Eu sei que há algo errado com você, algo que está te atormentando. Confia em mim, meu amor.

- E-eu confio, Harry. Mas você também vai ter que confiar em mim - disse involuntariamente, sem saber por quê.

- É claro que eu confio em você.

- Então me dê um tempo para entender o que está acontecendo comigo – Hermione pediu – Não precisa se preocupar. Tenho certeza que vou descobrir o que há de errado. 

- É que... Não gosto de te ver sofrendo – encostou sua testa na dela, ambos fecharam os olhos.

- Eu sei que não – disse num sussurro. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que estava falando daquele jeito com ele? – Mas eu vou ficar bem.

- Está bem, Mione – ele se afastou um pouco – Eu confio em você. E também sempre estarei aqui caso precise de mim.

- Obrigada, Harry – a garota inclinou-se e o beijou. 

- Seja bem-vinda – ele sorriu para a recém-chegada.

- Agradeço, mestre – Hermione curvou-se, então se aproximou.

- O que me trouxe hoje, querida?

- Outro plano da Ordem – ela contou – Eles pretendem atacar um grupo de comensais que atuam no centro-sul de Londres.

- Excelente informação. Onde estão os detalhes?

- Aqui, mestre – Hermione entregou-lhe um pergaminho.

- Perfeito. Estas me saindo uma ótima espiã, Hermione – Voldemort elogia sorrindo.

- Obrigada pelo elogio. Farei sempre o possível para ir até o fim com a vingança – ela garantiu.

- Ainda tentam iludi-la? – questionou cinicamente.

- Sim, mestre. Contudo, agora não caiu mais nos jogos deles.

- Boa menina. E o Potter? – o olhar de Hermione encontrou o de Voldemort.

- Também não me engana mais – ela respondeu.

- Você já sofreu muito nas mãos dele, Hermione – ela o encarou – Essa vingança é merecida.

- Com toda razão – a garota sorriu, tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo que essa pergunta provocara. Jamais teve coragem de comentar com Voldemort sobre o que realmente acontecia entre ela e Harry; nem o romance, tampouco as imagens que as vezes povoava sua mente.

- Melhor ir agora, podem desconfiar – Voldemort aconselhou.

- Como queira, mestre – e depois de se curvar, os comensais a levaram embora.

N/A: D Opa... Mais um capítulo da fic, espero que vcs tenham curtido! D Só para não deixar dúvidas, essa lembrança mostra o que aconteceu no dia em que Harry e Hermione ficaram pela primeira vez, à noite... D Ela ainda está confusa, mas certamente está começando a questionar o que de fato está acontecendo com ela... D Umas maldades aí cometidas pela Mione, but... É necessário! D Espero que estejam curtindo! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! D Um grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	9. Chapter 8

8) Capítulo 8

Hermione seguiu preocupada até a enfermaria da escola de aurores. Pelo que Rony contara, Harry havia se machucado durante um treinamento. Sabia que não deveria estar tão aflita, mas não desejava que nada de mal acontecesse a Harry. Mesmo depois de tudo que ele já fizera contra ela.

Nesse quase um mês de convívio, o qual também se completava quase um mês de namoro, o "novo" Harry tornara-se tão gentil e agradável, que se Hermione tivesse certeza de que seria assim para sempre, ela estava disposta a esquecer as coisas horríveis que aconteceram em seu passado. Suspirou perto da entrada da enfermaria; não deveria ficar se iludindo, aquilo não passava de uma farsa.

Abriu a porta a sua frente, e entrou. Era parecida à enfermaria de Hogwarts, embora fosse um pouco maior. Naquele momento, quatro camas estavam ocupadas, e numa dela, Hermione avistou Harry adormecido. A enfermeira ao notar a presença de Hermione, aproximou-se.

- Está procurando alguém? – ela questionou.

- Sim. Meu amigo, Harry Potter – Hermione respondeu. O namoro ainda era um segredo compartilhado apenas pelo casal.

- Ele está bem – a mulher sorriu – Pode vir comigo. Eu já consertei os ossos fraturados, ele adormeceu há pouco. Acredito que só acorde em algumas horas.

- E quando acordar ele poderá ir para casa?

- Sim. Não foi nada grave. Ele só deverá evitar fazer grandes esforços, assim que chegar em casa, deve imediatamente deitar-se – a mulher aconselhou.

- Entendo – ambas alcançaram a cama de Harry.

- Vou deixá-los sozinhos, qualquer coisa, é só chamar, querida!

- Obrigada! – a enfermeira sorriu antes de se afastar. Hermione puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado de Harry.

Ele dormia tranquilamente, seus óculos estavam numa pequena cômoda ao lado de sua cama. Hermione, carinhosamente, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos que lhe caiam sobre a testa. Um pequeno sorriso triste esboçou-se em sua face; por mais que tivesse tentado, não conseguia mais odiá-lo. Seus dedos, agora, acariciavam a bochecha.

- Eu deveria te odiar, Harry... Assim como você me odeia... – murmurou para si mesma.

_- Eu acho o plano da Hermione muito bom – Harry falou._

_- Não seria arriscado? – Lupin ergueu a sobrancelha._

_- Talvez... Mas é nossa única chance. Não podemos permitir que uma arma tão poderosa caía nas mãos de Voldemort! Devemos destruí-la – Hermione insistiu. Os integrantes da Ordem estavam reunidos na mansão Black. _

_- Eu também concordo com a Mione – Gina se pronunciou. _

_- Como pretende destruir essa arma? – Snape questionou._

_- Fiz várias pesquisas e achei um meio de destruí-la. Esperem um momento, irei buscar tudo que encontrei – Hermione deixou a sala e correu para seu quarto. Voltou rapidamente com vários pergaminhos nas mãos._

_Antes de entrar, contudo, ela acabou derrubando alguns dos pergaminhos. Estava perto da porta, e pôde ouvir a conversa, enquanto catava as anotações._

_- Não sei se podemos confiar nela – era a voz de Snape. Hermione parou abruptamente e ficou apenas escutando._

_- Não temos alternativa – Harry disse – Sei que ela é uma sangue-ruim, mas temos que admitir que é muito útil para nós!_

_- Harry está certo – Hermione ouviu a voz de Gina agora – Sei que é repugnante termos que conviver com ela, mas sem Hermione jamais venceremos Voldemort!_

_- Exatamente! Por enquanto, nossa prioridade é derrotar Voldemort – Harry tomou a palavra mais uma vez – Quando isso acontecer, ela deverá voltar para o mundo dos trouxas, de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído! _

_- Está bem – Lupin concordou. _

_Hermione demorou vários segundos para voltar à realidade e continuar a arrumar suas anotações. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia coisas assim a seu respeito, e embora machucasse muito, ela não sabia o que poderia fazer. Não poderia simplesmente abandoná-los, pois temia que se Voldemort continuasse pudesse acabar com o mundo trouxa. _

_Então, mesmo sabendo tudo que achavam dela, a garota simplesmente fingia viver na ignorância. Respirou fundo, e após conseguir força o suficiente, entrou mais uma vez na sala de reuniões. Todos sorriram, mas ela sabia que era apenas uma farsa..._

Sem conseguir se segurar, uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, mas Hermione tratou de enxugá-la rapidamente. Aquelas lembranças tristes insistiam em atormentá-la e lembrá-la de que não deveria confiar naquelas pessoas. E embora há muito tempo não tivesse ouvido mais nenhuma conversa assim, achava impossível que tivessem mudado de opinião a seu respeito tão repentinamente. Deveria estar todos novamente numa farsa, tentando apenas tirar proveito dela.

Sua mão afastou-se de Harry, e sua expressão tornou-se séria. Agora, era diferente. Não se importava mais se Voldemort fosse vencer ou não; queria sua vingança. Ela sorriu quase insanamente, num misto de raiva e frustração. Não tinha mais tanta certeza disso...

Talvez a vontade de vingar-se estivesse se dissipando à medida que recebia os carinhos de Harry. "Maldito seja", disse em pensamento. Uma dor intensa na cabeça a cegou, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se da cadeira. Suas mãos apertavam seu crânio na tentativa de fazer a dor parar. Sem perceber, ela começou a gritar desesperadamente.

_- Eu acho o plano da Hermione muito bom – Harry falou._

_- Não seria arriscado? – Lupin ergueu a sobrancelha._

_- Talvez... Mas é nossa única chance. Não podemos permitir que uma arma tão poderosa caía nas mãos de Voldemort! Devemos destruí-la – Hermione insistiu. Os integrantes da Ordem estavam reunidos na mansão Black. _

_- Eu também concordo com a Mione – Gina se pronunciou. _

_- Como pretende destruir essa arma? – Snape questionou._

_- Fiz várias pesquisas e achei um meio de destruí-la. Esperem um momento, irei buscar tudo que encontrei – Hermione deixou a sala e correu para seu quarto. Voltou rapidamente com vários pergaminhos nas mãos._

_Antes de entrar, contudo, ela acabou derrubando alguns dos pergaminhos. Estava perto da porta, e pôde ouvir a conversa, enquanto catava as anotações._

_- A idéia da Srta. Granger é boa. Perigosa, mas muito boa – era a voz de Snape. Hermione parou de catar os pergaminhos._

_- Eu confio na Mione. Se ela diz que podemos destruir essa arma, nós iremos destruí-la – Harry disse – Sei que podemos estar nos arriscando, mas imaginem Voldemort com uma arma assim!_

_- Harry está certo – Hermione ouviu a voz de Gina agora – Antes apenas podíamos temer as ações de você-sabe-quem. Agora, a Mione descobriu como podemos evitar tanta destruição!_

_- Exatamente. Temos um meio de evitar que Voldemort faça coisas horríveis – Harry tomou a palavra novamente – E nós vamos evitar! _

_Hermione sorriu, enquanto voltava a catar os papéis. Harry era um líder agora; e ele estava depositando sua confiança nela. Sentiu-se contente, útil. Não iria decepcioná-lo! Respirou fundo, antes de abrir a porta. Todos sorriram, e ela correspondeu. Cada uma daquelas pessoas estava contando com ela. Seu olhar encontrou o de Harry e pôde ver o quanto ele confiava nela..._

- Senhorita! Senhorita! – uma voz a chamava, mas a dor ainda a deixava desnorteada. Sua respiração estava desregulada, porém, aos poucos começou a se estabilizar. Ainda sentia pontadas na cabeça, mas não era tão intensamente como antes. Hermione, então, conseguiu abrir os olhos – Você está bem?

- S-sim... – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar – Foi só uma dor de cabeça muito forte.

- Venha comigo – a enfermeira ajudou Hermione a se levantar – Deite-se aqui. Acho melhor não ir para as aulas assim.

- Não. Estou bem! – Hermione sentou na cama ao lado de Harry.

- A senhorita não está bem. Fique aqui o resto do dia – a mulher aconselhou – Ainda está doendo muito?

- Não como antes.

- Quer uma poção para dor de cabeça?

- Quero sim – a mulher assentiu.

- Volto agora mesmo – ela se afastou de Hermione, não demorando nem dois minutos para retornar – Tome.

- Obrigada! – a garota tomou a poção.

- Deite-se um pouco, querida. Talvez se sinta sonolenta – a enfermeira disse.

- Está bem – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Se sentir qualquer coisa, basta chamar – a mulher falou com um sorriso amigável. Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Quando ficou sozinha, fechou os olhos. Estava confusa, os flashes que vira em sua mente voltaram, dessa vez sem provocar dor. Parecia uma lembrança, mas era praticamente impossível... Hermione lembrava-se daquele dia, e não foi aquilo que aconteceu. Eles não confiavam dela, inferiorizavam-na por ser uma nascida trouxa. Então, o que significa aquela outra imagem?

Parecia tão real... Ainda podia ver o sorriso de Harry, tão sincero. Tentou lembrar mais coisas, mas a dor de cabeça voltou, então Hermione achou melhor tentar esvaziar a mente. Abriu os olhos e mirou o teto da enfermaria, tinha que descobrir o que aquilo significava.

Não era a primeira vez que flashes invadiam sua mente; flashes de momentos que pareciam inéditos, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia que já haviam acontecido. Flashes que mais pareciam lembranças; lembranças que haviam desaparecido de sua mente, mas agora desejavam voltar... Suspirou frustrada, sentindo-se perdida. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, e sem perceber, adormeceu.

Ela despertou algumas horas depois. Algo acariciava sua mão, delicadamente. Abriu os olhos, mas demorou alguns segundos para que a imagem de Harry finalmente entrasse em foco. Pôde ver o sorriso sincero nos lábios dele, o mesmo sorriso que vira na imagem de sua mente, mais cedo. Ele segurou sua mão, e ela sentiu o toque dos lábios dele em sua pele.

- Eu que deveria estar velando seu sono – ela disse quase num sussurro.

- Você está bem? – Harry questionou, preocupado.

- Agora estou. A dor de cabeça já passou. E você, como está?

- Novo em folha! – ambos sorriram.

- Fiquei preocupada.

- Certamente não mais que eu... – enquanto uma mão ficava entrelaçada à mão de Hermione, a outra tocou carinhosamente seu rosto – Mione... Precisamos descobrir o que significa essas dores de cabeça tão fortes... A enfermeira me disse que você gritava de dor!

- Não é nada, Harry – ela desviou o olhar.

- Há praticamente um mês está assim.

- São apenas dores de cabeça, qualquer pessoa tem.

- Sim, mas... Não desse jeito – ela o encarou – Eu estou preocupado com você – ele se aproximou e beijou-lhe a testa – Não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, estou bem.

- Você é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conheço – ele soltou a mão dela, e levantou da cadeira, visivelmente irritado.

- Harry... Por favor, eu já disse que não é nada grave – ela se ajeitou na cama.

- Vem dizendo isso há dias, Hermione! – ele levantou um pouco o tom de voz – "Está tudo bem...", "Não é nada", "Não precisa se preocupar"! Mas que droga! Será que você não percebe que há algo errado!

- São só dores de cabeça! – ela também começou a se irritar, e tentou levantar da cama, mesmo um pouco zonza.

- Não são apenas dores de cabeça, e você sabe disso – ele percebeu os movimentos dela, mas continuou a falar – Às vezes você parece outra pessoa. Seu olhar muda, e eu quase não te reconheço!

- Querida? Você já vai? – a enfermeira questionou ao aparecer.

- Sim. Obrigada por tudo – ela despediu-se e saiu. Harry bufou de raiva, irritado por Hermione tê-lo ignorado.

- Eu ainda não terminei! – ele disse a seguindo pela escola de aurores.

- Mas eu não quero mais lhe ouvir!

- Por que você odeia quando está errada, não é? Você sabe que há algo errado, mas não quer admitir! – Harry falou.

- Cala a boca, Harry! – ela quase gritou, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos que também deixavam a escola.

- Por quê? Só me diga por que não pode me contar o que está acontecendo! – ele segurou o braço dela, fazendo-a parar. Já estavam do lado de fora da escola – Você não confia em mim, é isso? Por que esconder o que está acontecendo de mim?

- PORQUE EU NÃO SEI O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! – ela gritou. Harry ficou em silêncio, e apenas viu as lágrimas começarem a rolar pela face dela – Eu não sei o que há comigo, não sei... Eu não posso te contar o que nem eu mesmo sei o que é, Harry... Eu também queria respostas, mas eu só arranjo perguntas.

- Me desculpa – ele sussurrou, enquanto a abraçava.

- Eu queria poder dividir o que está acontecendo comigo, mas eu ainda não posso – ela murmurou perto do ouvido dele – Antes, eu mesmo tenho que descobrir.

- Eu... Eu não queria brigar com você. Apenas... Sinto-me de mãos atadas, e eu odeio isso! Queria poder te ajudar – ele se afastou um pouco para encará-la – Eu só quero te fazer feliz, Mione.

- Eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo, eu prometo – Hermione disse – E sei que quando isso acontecer, essas dores de cabeças vão parar... Eu só preciso de um tempo.

- Está bem. Mas lembra sempre que estou aqui com você – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ela correspondeu ao sorriso. Naquele momento todas as suas lembranças tristes pareciam ter desaparecido, e Hermione só queria registrar aquele instante. Sentiu o toque de Harry em sua face, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas. Os lábios dele aproximaram-se dos seus, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos...

N/A: D Mais um cap para vcs... Bom... Vcs devem ter percebido que agora além da lembrança alterada por Voldemort, Hermione conseguiu que a lembrança verdadeira também surgisse... D Ou seja... A poção que ela tomou está enfraquecendo cada dia mais e... Logo, logo... Ela vai perder o efeito... O que não significa que tudo vai ficar as mil maravilhas ; ) Ainda vai acontecer várias coisas, mas acredito que a fic está chegando na sua reta final! Espero que estejam curtindo! D Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! D Um grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	10. Chapter 9

9) Capítulo 9

Eram mais de duas horas da manhã. Hermione mexeu-se na cama, inquieta em seu sono. Há mais de uma semana vinha tendo sonhos estranhos, embora ao recordar o que havia sonhado, mais pareciam lembranças que estavam perdidos em algum lugar de sua mente.

_Ela olhou para Harry e disse baixinho._

_- Será que é arriscado demais? – ele apenas sorriu antes de abraçá-la e depois beijá-la intensamente._

_- Não sei por que estamos mantendo segredo, mas... Assim é mais emocionante – ele disse perto da orelha dela, mordiscando-a em seguida._

_- Pensei que poderíamos aproveitar – Harry soltou um muxoxo – Mas tudo bem... O dia só começou não foi?_

_- Por que não vem fazer compras também, assim poderia dar umas escapadas e namorar um pouquinho? – ele sugeriu, enquanto distribuía beijos no pescoço dela._

_- Não dá, preciso entregar um trabalho e o professor só está lá agora – Hermione falou. Eles ouviram um barulho e se largaram, o coração batendo acelerado. Quando tiveram certeza que não era ninguém, Harry a abraçou novamente. _

_- Então a gente se vê mais tarde? – ele perguntou sentindo os lábios de Hermione em sua pele. _

_- Sim! Não se atrasem, viu? – Hermione avisou._

_- Pode deixar – Harry sorriu. Beijou-lhe os lábios novamente; quando terminou, Hermione saiu._

_Hermione deixou o Largo Grimmauld, aparatando no mesmo lugar de sempre para seguir para a escola de aurores. Não ficava muito longe, apenas precisava andar um pouco para chegar à escola. Enquanto caminhava, porém, tinha a sensação de que estava sendo seguida. Disfarçadamente, parou e fingiu olhar algumas vitrines, aproveitando para olhar quem estava atrás. Não viu ninguém. Contudo, a sensação não a abandonara._

_Apressou os passos a fim adiantar a caminhada. Já podia ver os imensos portões da escola, mas também reparara que a rua estava deserta. Sem pensar duas vezes, procurou a varinha nas vestes, mas não a tirou de lá. Continuou andando apressadamente e agora já podia ouvir passos atrás de si. Olhou para trás e viu um vulto negro; assim que olhou para a frente novamente deu de cara com outro vulto negro. Ela deu um passo para trás. Na mesma hora, viu-se cercada por inúmeros comensais, sacou a varinha e proferiu o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à cabeça, fazendo o comensal ser lançado longe._

_- Crucio! – ela ouviu uma voz desconhecida gritar. Foi atingida e caiu contorcendo-se de dor. _

_- Pare seu imbecil! – um outro comensal parou a maldição. Hermione ainda tinha o corpo dolorido, mas começou a levantar – O mestre a quer intacta! – e no mesmo instante em que pensava estar recuperando suas forças, Hermione ouviu um feitiço desconhecido e perdeu a consciência. _

Ela abriu os olhos, mas devido à escuridão do quarto não conseguiu enxergar. Então, fechou os olhos mais uma vez, e respirou fundo. Aquilo não era apenas um sonho, disse a si mesma. Tentou se concentrar a fim de lembrar mais alguma coisa, porém não conseguiu nada, apenas uma leve dor de cabeça.

Aquelas imagens que vez ou outra vinham à tona eram lembranças; agora, Hermione tinha certeza. Não entendia, contudo, como aquilo era possível. Na maioria das vezes, tinha duas versões para cada lembrança. Somente algumas recordações, todas envolvendo seu novo relacionamento com Harry, não havia uma segunda versão.

- Se alguém modificou a minha memória, provavelmente não sabia que Harry e eu estávamos juntos – sussurrou para si mesma.

"_Pare seu imbecil! O mestre a quer intacta!"_, ela deu um salto da cama, recordando-se do último momento de seu "sonho". Imaginou que o mestre a quem se referiam era Voldemort... Seu coração acelerou, e ela resolveu deixar o quarto. Não conseguiria mais dormir. A mansão estava silenciosa, e cuidadosamente Hermione desceu as escadas, sentando-se num dos sofás da sala. Sua mente tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

A garota, então, cogitou a possibilidade de ter sido capturada por Voldemort. As lembranças falsas, as dores de cabeça poderiam ter sido conseqüência de algo feito pelo bruxo. Tentou, mais uma vez, recordar-se de algum encontro com Voldemort. Entretanto, quanto mais tentava, mais sua cabeça doía, e ela viu-se obrigada a parar. Não adiantaria forçar, talvez as lembranças viessem espontaneamente. Desejou.

Riu de si mesma ao cogitar a possibilidade de estar tentando apenas encontrar um motivo para acreditar na seriedade dos sentimentos de Harry. Estavam juntos há mais de dois meses, e a cada gesto dele sentia-se mais apaixonada. "Apaixonada?", questionou-se baixinho. Talvez mais que isso. E se realmente fosse vítima de Voldemort, ela tinha que confessar que se apaixonara por Harry pela segunda vez, em tão pouco tempo.

Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos, que sequer percebera que não estava mais sozinha. Harry sorriu ao observá-la de longe, e aos poucos se aproximou lentamente. Só então, Hermione o viu. A garota não pôde evitar um sorriso. O moreno sentou ao seu lado.

- Você está bem? – ele questionou, seu olhar demonstrava preocupação.

- Sim, apenas tive um sonho, e não consegui mais dormir – Hermione contou, enquanto o via entrelaçar suas mãos.

- Foi um pesadelo, então.

- Não – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Apenas uma lembrança.

- E eu posso saber que lembrança seria essa? – ela hesitou, mas talvez fosse um bom momento para verificar a veracidade daquela recordação. Apesar da sensação de deja vu, talvez fosse mesmo um sonho.

- Lembrei-me de um certo dia, há algum tempo atrás – Hermione o olhou bem nos olhos – Havíamos encontrado Rony no café da manhã, e ele disse que por causa da aula livre que teríamos naquele dia, não iria cedo para a escola de aurores.

- Ah... Lembro sim – Harry sorriu – Foi no dia seguinte ao nosso primeiro beijo – tocou carinhosamente a face dela - Havíamos combinado de manter segredo, e pensamos que seria um bom momento para aproveitar o nosso início de namoro. Mas Rony me arrastou para o Beco Diagonal, e você acabou indo, sozinha. O que foi?

- Nada – ela tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios. Não havia sido um mero sonho – Harry...

- Sim?

- Você lembra que... Há algumas semanas atrás perguntou o que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Claro, você já sabe? – ele questionou.

- Quase. E eu tenho a sensação de que não é algo bom.

- Mione... – ela tocou-lhe os lábios.

- Shh... Calma, eu prefiro não falar agora, há varias coisas que ainda preciso descobrir. Eu só gostaria de te pedir que confie em mim.

- Mas é claro que eu confio em você – ela desviou o olhar, lembrou-se dos diversos planos da Ordem, sabotados por ela mesma. Sentiu-se mal, um fantoche nas mãos de Voldemort. Será que a perdoariam algum dia? Será que Harry a perdoaria? Sentiu-se ainda mais confusa, até que o toque dele a despertou – Eu confiaria minha vida a você, meu amor.

- Eu te amo, Harry – ela disse, deixando-o sem fala. Ele continuou acariciando a face dela.

- Também amo você – sussurrou, ainda perto de seus lábios.

- Lembre-se... Confie sempre em mim, Harry – pediu mais uma vez. Harry apenas sorriu, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios novamente.

- Está tarde, Mione.

- É... Deveríamos ir dormir – ela falou. Levantaram, e juntos seguiram para as escadas. Harry a acompanhou até seu quarto.

Suas mãos repousaram na cintura dela, enquanto o moreno beijava carinhosamente o pescoço de Hermione. Ela fechou os olhos para sentir o contato dos lábios dele, e ao mesmo tempo o trouxe para mais perto de si. A boca dele rumou para os lábios da garota e beijaram-se intensamente. Quando pararam, suas respirações estavam descompassadas. Ficaram vários segundos apenas se encarando.

- Vem comigo – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione, fazendo os pêlos da nuca dela se arrepiarem.

Ela não disse nada, apenas o seguiu. Não demoraram a chegar a um dos quartos vazios da mansão dos Black. Após entrarem, Harry fechou a porta atrás de si e a abraçou.

- Por favor, não pense que a trouxe aqui para forçá-la a fazer algo que não deseja – ele falou – Apenas desejei namorar-te mais um pouquinho, e não queria correr o risco de sermos surpreendidos no meio da noite.

- Eu entendo – ela sussurrou, e depois lhe mordeu o lóbulo da orelha.

- Mas também não precisa me atiçar desse jeito... – Hermione sorriu – Ainda mais conhecendo meus pontos fracos.

- Por que não? – questionou inocentemente.

- Porque só vamos namorar um pouquinho.

- E se eu quiser mais? – ela corou, assim como Harry – E se eu disser que quero fazer amor com você?

- Nesse caso... Não faria objeção – ambos sorriram. A morena acariciou a face dele, antes de beijar-lhe por alguns instantes – Você tem certeza?

- Sim – ela entrelaçou uma de suas mãos a de Harry e caminharam lentamente até a cama. Antes de sentar-se, contudo, ele tirou a poeira dos lençóis com um feitiço.

- Você sabe algum feitiço anticoncepcional?

- Sei sim – ela pegou a própria varinha e murmurou algumas palavras, primeiro apontando-a para si mesmo, depois para Harry.

- Amo você – o moreno sussurrou antes de deitá-la lentamente, e beijar-lhe nos lábios.

Ainda era cedo quando acordou. Mirou a face de Harry, bem próxima à sua. Sorriu, lembrando-se da noite anterior, ao mesmo tempo em que corava levemente. Deveriam levantar, para que não fossem pegos saindo dali juntos àquela hora, por isso balançou o moreno levemente.

- Harry... – ele murmurou algo inaudível – Acorda.

- Daqui a pouco... – Hermione sorriu.

- Não, você precisa acordar agora – o garoto abriu os olhos, ainda sonolento.

- Por que, Mione? É cedo... – ele a abraçou, e a trouxe para mais perto de si. Ela repousou a cabeça em seu tórax.

- Eu sei, mas não seria muito agradável se fossemos pegos aqui, dessa forma. Devemos voltar para nossos quartos.

- Está bem – contudo, ao invés de levantar-se, ele apenas mudou de posição, e ficou sobre ela – Eu amo você, Mione – ela sorriu, e o beijou.

- Também te amo – disse, sentindo agora beijos do moreno em seu pescoço – Mas... Não temos tempo para isso agora, Harry – ele a ignorou e continuou beijando-a, agora se aproximando do colo de Hermione – Harry... Vamos lá.

- Certo – ele a encarou, mais não se moveu. Ficou vários segundos, apenas a admirando.

- O que foi?

- Nada, apenas... Estou muito feliz por ter você, Mione – ele confessou.

- Eu também – ela o beijou mais uma vez – Agora é melhor irmos...

Vestiram-se, e finalmente deixaram o quarto. Hermione sorriu antes de entrar em seu próprio quarto, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Alguns raios de sol já adentravam pela janela, iluminando parcialmente o aposento. A morena caminhou cuidadosamente até sua cama, tentando não fazer barulhos e acordar Gina. Entretanto, foi inútil.

- Mione? – ela quase deu um pulo de susto.

- Gina... Já está acordada? – Hermione questionou, seguindo para sua própria cama.

- Acordei há algum tempo, onde estava? – a morena pôde ver um sorriso maroto nos lábios da outra.

- Eu...

- Estava com Harry, certo? – Hermione não soube o que responder – Os outros podem não ter percebido, mas eu conheço vocês muito bem, e há tempos percebi que estão juntos.

- Estava com Harry sim – a ruiva sorriu.

- Está tudo bem, Mione. Não sinto mais nada por ele, na verdade, fico muito feliz que estejam juntos.

- Obrigada, Gina.

- Bem... Sou sua amiga, assim como sou amiga de Harry – ela falou, enquanto Hermione sentava em sua própria cama – Podem contar comigo sempre que precisarem...

- Mais uma vez, obrigada – a morena sorriu, antes de deitar-se. Ficou mirando o teto do quarto por algum tempo – Gina...

- Sim?

- Você guardaria um segredo? – Hermione virou-se para encará-la.

- Claro, Mione.

- Então... Estaria disposta a me ajudar numa coisa? – a ruiva notou preocupação no olhar da amiga, e sentou na cama, para vê-la melhor.

- Com certeza – Hermione respirou fundo, enquanto sentava-se também. Reuniu toda sua coragem, para dividir seus dois últimos meses com alguém.

N/A: Bom... Mais um capítulo para vcs! D Espero que não achem que ficou meio corrido, mas lembre-se que a Mione já vinha "recordando-se" do seu verdadeiro passado há algum tempo... D Enfim... Espero que tenham curtido! Pink mui feliz porque está perto de terminar mais uma fic comemora, embora eu já comece a ficar preocupada, porque geralmente sou um fracasso com finais ¬¬ Então... Mais dois caps, três no máximo! \o/


	11. Chapter 10

10) Capítulo 10

Caminhou determinada, até perto da escola de aurores; depois, procurou com um olhar um lugar reservado. Aproximou-se, então, de uma imensa árvore, e postou-se atrás dela. Delicadamente, puxou o cordão que trazia em seu pescoço e apertou o pingente. Agora, era só esperar que viessem buscá-la.

- O que deseja? – ela mirou o homem encapuzado que surgiu perto de si.

- Preciso ver o mestre, tenho informações importantes – Hermione respondeu, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

O comensal não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça e a segurou pelo braço. Apareceu na mesma sala em que sempre era recebida por Voldemort; o homem encontrava-se em seu trono macabro, com uma expressão de curiosidade.

- Aproxime-me, querida – lentamente ela se aproximou, mas não sem antes fechar completamente sua mente. Ele não poderia sequer desconfiar de suas suspeitas.

- Peço perdão se incomodo o mestre, mas era de grande importância que viesse.

- Não me incomoda jamais – ele sorriu falsamente – Contudo, estou ansioso sobre o eu tens a me contar.

- Mais um plano da Ordem, o qual, certamente, prejudicaria bastante o mestre – Hermione o encarou.

- Estou ouvindo...

- O mestre tem buscado auxílio de um outro bruxo das Trevas – Voldemort estreitou os olhos. Então, a Ordem realmente estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Amaldiçoou-os em pensamentos – Um bruxo cujo conhecimento em Poções parece estar acima do vosso. Sabe-se que nada bom poderia vir de tal aliança. A localização desse bruxo foi descoberta, e perdoe a minha franqueza, por falhas simplórias dos comensais.

- Incompetentes – ele sibilou, raivoso. Fora extremamente complicado manter contato com tal bruxo, e descobrir que seus futuros planos iriam por água abaixo, era frustrante.

- Hoje à noite, alguns membros irão atrás do tal bruxo – ela continuou – Acredito que a idéia inicial é capturá-lo, mas se não for possível, o matarão.

- Malditos! – nesse momento uma taca que havia perto do trono de Voldemort se partiu em milhares de pedaços. O coração de Hermione disparou, porém, ela implorava ao seu corpo que não reagisse ao real medo que sentia naquele momento. Estava diante de Voldemort, mas precisava manter-se indiferente.

- Mande comensais hoje à noite, mestre – Hermione sugeriu – Eu fui escalada pela Ordem para participar da missão, mas entendendo a importância maior desse bruxo, daria a vida para protegê-lo, pois sei que o senhor destruiria todos – ela o olhou bem nos olhos – Continuarias minha vingança, mataria Harry Potter, certo, mestre?

- Claro, querida – o homem sorriu – Após sua demonstração de lealdade, teus inimigos tornaram-se meus.

- Serei eternamente grata, mestre – ela se curvou.

- Aproxime-se mais – Voldemort ordenou. Assim que ela se aproximou, ele segurou a face dela, talvez mais forte que o necessário – Talvez sejas a melhor comensal que já tive.

- Obrigada pelo elogio – mais uma vez, tentava não demonstrar o medo que paralisava seu corpo. A mão dele era gelada, e Hermione ansiava por se afastar.

- A Ordem pode estar bem mais competente, entretanto eu sempre estou um passo a frente – ele debochou.

- O senhor sempre estará, mestre – Voldemort sorriu. Então, procurou sua varinha e apontou para Hermione. Seu coração pareceu parar de bater por alguns instantes, ao mesmo tempo em que o ar que chegava a seus pulmões era insuficiente para que continuasse a respirar.

- Graças a ti, por isso... – involuntariamente, Hermione fechou os olhos – Não temas, querida. Abra teus olhos – ela assim o fez – Terás a prova de que a aceitei verdadeiramente como um servo.

Hermione ouviu o sussurro do homem, embora não tivesse compreendido. Uma luz negra saiu da varinha de Voldemort, a qual estava apontada para o braço dela. Ela prendeu a respiração quando sentiu seu braço arder; a dor a cegou por vários instantes, e se ele não a segurasse, certamente teria desabado no chão. Desejou gritar, mas precisava ser forte; não poderia demonstrar o contrário na frente do bruxo.

A dor não cessou, apenas diminuiu. Hermione abriu os olhos para encontrar o sorriso nos lábios de Voldemort. Aos poucos, sua respiração foi se estabilizando. Seu braço esquerdo continuava a arder como se tivesse sido queimado, e reunindo toda sua coragem, ela baixou a vista para confirmar suas suspeitas. Uma marca negra fora tatuada em seu braço.

- És verdadeiramente uma comensal agora – ele falou.

- Não poderia estar mais orgulhosa, mestre – ela se curvou, desesperada para sair daquele lugar.

- Não se preocupe, em pouco tempo a ardência cessará. Deves ir agora – Voldemort disse.

- Sim, mestre – Hermione o encarou – Minha vida está em suas mãos, senhor. Esforçar-me-ei para ser a melhor serva que possui!

- Eu sei que sim – ele sorriu. E após receber mais detalhes sobre a missão da Ordem, ele a liberou.

Hermione foi levada ao mesmo lugar perto da escola de aurores. Assim que o comensal foi embora, ela se encostou à árvore, e sem poder mais controlar, sentiu as lágrimas descerem por sua face. Puxou lentamente a manga de seu casaco e mirou a marca ali tatuada. Ainda ardia, e talvez por ser tão recente, a região ao seu redor estava avermelhada. Olhou para o relógio, e ao perceber que estava atrasada, enxugou o rosto e escondeu a marca negra. Respirou fundo, e finalmente caminhou até a escola.

A primeira aula já havia começado. Hermione sentou-se afastada de Harry, e evitou seu olhar preocupado. Não conseguiu prestar atenção no professor, seus pensamentos estavam distantes. Imaginava a decepção de Harry ao descobrir que era uma comensal da morte agora; talvez, ele jamais a perdoasse. Contudo, ela não poderia hesitar. Precisava ser forte. A aula terminou, mas ela sequer percebeu até Harry a chamar.

- Mione? – ele sentou ao lado dela – Está tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Mas você não parece bem – ele tocou seu rosto delicadamente – Está pálida.

- Não é nada, Harry – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Por que não nos esperou? Quando Rony e eu chegamos à cozinha, a Sra. Weasley disse que já havia saído.

- Precisava resolver umas coisas – ela ficou de pé – Melhor irmos, ou chegarei atrasada mais uma vez – Harry também levantou, mas a impediu de seguir, segurando-a pelo braço. Ela soltou um gemido de dor, fazendo-o soltá-la imediatamente.

- Desculpe, não queria machucá-la – ele ficou de frente para Hermione, embora ela não o encarasse.

- Não foi culpa sua. Eu me machuquei mais cedo, e ainda está um pouco dolorido.

- Se quiser, podemos ir até a enfermaria. Deixe-me ver...

- NÃO! – a garota puxou o braço das mãos dele, violentamente. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiado – Desculpe.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem, Mione?

Ela o olhou nos olhos por um breve instante, antes de abraçá-lo. Harry podia sentir que havia algo errado, que Hermione escondia alguma coisa. Entretanto, ele apenas fechou os olhos, e correspondeu ao abraço. Ela afastou-se um tempo depois, e tocou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente.

- Eu sinto muito, Harry – ela disse.

- Pelo quê? – questionou confuso. Hermione não respondeu, apenas aproximou seus lábios dos dele e o beijou.

Chegando da escola, reuniram-se com os outros membros da Ordem para decidir os últimos preparativos da missão daquela noite. Em seguida, Hermione e Gina caminharam até o quarto, para se arrumarem para a missão. Estando sozinha com a ruiva, Hermione contou tudo que aconteceu no encontro com Voldemort, e também mostrou sua marca.

Gina ainda estava insegura quanto à idéia de Hermione, mas como não conseguiu persuadir a amiga para desistir disso, comprometeu-se a ajudá-la no que fosse necessário.

- Eu vou conseguir, Gina.

- Vai, tenho que certeza que sim – a ruiva sorriu, antes de abraçar a amiga.

- Bom... Melhor irmos, não podemos nos atrasar – ambas deixaram o quarto, indo ao encontro dos outros membros.

Harry e Hermione trocaram um discreto sorriso quando se viram, e após a chegada de todos que participariam da missão, usando a chave portal, eles chegaram até o local. Era um lugar afastado, no meio de uma densa floresta, e magicamente protegido. Após semanas estudando os feitiços que protegiam a pequena cabana, descobriu-se como transpô-los. Como o planejado, separaram-se, estrategicamente, e começaram a neutralizar os feitiços.

Livres da barreira, puderam avançar em direção a casa. Cercaram-na e quando iam invadi-la, ouviram feitiços sendo conjurados. Aqueles com reflexos mais rápidos conseguiram se proteger. Outros acabaram sendo atingidos e foram lançados contra as paredes da cabana. Sem entenderem como tantos comensais poderiam estar ali naquele momento, não havia saída para os membros da Ordem, senão duelarem.

Gina e Hermione trocaram um olhar discreto, e enquanto fingia estar apenas duelando, a morena na verdade, dava cobertura para que a ruiva adentrasse na casa. E por mais que Voldemort imaginasse o contrário, não poderia deixar aquele bruxo das trevas escapar. Entretanto, suas preocupações em assegurar que Gina desse conta do bruxo, impediram-na que visse um comensal aproximar-se por trás.

- Crucio! – ela ouviu, mas não foi a dor da maldição que sentiu, e sim o impacto de um corpo contra o seu, que a derrubou e a fez bater a cabeça contra a parede da cabana. Sua vista ficou embaçada, mas ela conseguiu ver Harry contorcendo-se de dor, ele recebera a maldição em seu lugar. Uma dor de cabeça intensa a fez soltar um gemido. Então, tudo ficou escuro.

i _- Está vendo aquele caldeirão ali? – Voldemort apontou para um caldeirão negro no fundo da sala – É ali que está a minha vitória! _

_- Vai me envenenar? Isso só vai aumentar a raiva de Harry – Hermione disse._

_- Ah não, envenená-la? Isso é tão pequeno! – o bruxo sorriu com gosto, vendo Hermione se debater, tentando inutilmente se libertar das correntes invisíveis que a prendiam – Calma, eu vou mandá-la de volta e... Inteira!_

_- Vai me mandar de volta? Sem nenhum arranhão? – Hermione comentou lembrando das palavras do comensal – O que você vai fazer afinal?_

_- Eu não vou fazer nada – o bruxo se levantou e se aproximou do caldeirão – Você vai!_

_- Não estou entendendo!_

_- Você vai ser minha escrava – ele falou – Com essa poção, eu vou mudar toda a sua memória! Todas as suas lembranças serão alteradas, e tudo que lhe restará serão lembranças horríveis que a deixarão cheia de ódio!_

_- Mentira! Você não pode fazer isso – ela entrou em desespero. Preferia tudo, até a morte, mas aquilo... Ter suas lembranças alteradas poderia ser perigoso, e se ferisse algum inocente? Se ferisse Harry? _

_- Não só posso como vou – Voldemort derramou parte do liquido do caldeirão em um copo que ele fez aparecer naquele instante – E quando você lembrar de todas as injustiças e tristezas que passou graças a minha poção, vai querer vingança... E eu, serei seu mestre e ajudarei!_

_- NÃO! Você não pode fazer isso – Hermione não agüentou e chorou, caiu de joelhos, completamente desesperada. _

_- Você será uma comensal da morte – ele disse se aproximando de Hermione – E depois que você me trouxer o Potter e eu o matar, eu deixarei você matar todos os outros! – e com um movimento de varinha, ele fez Hermione abrir a boca. Despejou todo o conteúdo do copo e a obrigou a engolir._ /i 

Alguém a chamava, mas não queria abrir os olhos. Desejava poder pensar mais naquela imagem que surgiu em sua mente, aquela lembrança perdida que a fez sentir vontade de chorar. Como pôde ser tão fraca? Como pôde deixar Voldemort manipulá-la daquela maneira? Poderia ter sido a causadora de inúmeras mortes; sentiu-se envergonhada. Ao abrir finalmente os olhos, mirou Harry, o qual parecia extremamente preocupado.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, a batalha ainda acontecia ao seu redor.

- Sim, e você?

- Estou, Rony me livrou da maldição – Harry contou – Eu vou tirar você daqui.

- Não! Espere...

- Não precisa se preocupar, Gina conseguiu capturar o bruxo.

- Conseguiu? – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas lembrou do que precisava fazer. Deveria ser forte – Maldição!

- O qu...

- Estupefaça – ela gritou apontando a varinha para Harry, fazendo o moreno voar longe.

- Hermione? – Lupin que estava perto, duelando com um comensal parecia chocado. Ela fingiu que não o ouvira.

- Seus incompetentes! – Hermione gritou com os comensais – Ele fugiu!

- Do que ela está falando? – Rony questionou, confuso, enquanto corria até Harry para ajudá-lo.

- Enquanto duelavam, seus idiotas, eles capturaram o homem – os duelos cessaram. Todos pareciam surpresos demais – O mestre não vai gostar de saber o que aconteceu aqui...

- Mione? – Harry a chamou, fazendo-a encará-lo. Reunindo toda sua coragem, ela se afastou, os comensais começaram a segui-la. Os membros da Ordem estavam chocados demais para se moverem. Hermione parou, e mirou as pessoas a sua frente.

- Mione? – ela fez uma expressão de deboche – Não existe nenhuma Mione, Potter.

- O que está acontecendo? O que isso significa? – Harry questionou.

- Será que é tão burro assim, Potter? – um comensal falou – Ela é uma de nós agora.

- Uma de vocês? A Mione jamais seria uma... – Rony não terminou de falar, pois a bruxa mostrou a marca em seu braço.

- Eu sou boa demais para estar ao lado de pessoas como vocês. Pessoas sem ambição – Hermione falou – Meu novo mestre mostrou-me um outro caminho, e eu o aceitei...

- A Hermione que eu conheço jamais falaria algo assim – Harry a olhou bem nos olhos.

- Isso só prova que você nunca me conheceu de verdade, Potter! – os comensais riram – Vamos, já perdemos muito hoje.

Um comensal a segurou pelo braço, e então, todos desapareceram. Ninguém disse uma só palavra por vários minutos, recusavam-se a acreditar no que haviam presenciado. Harry fechou os olhos, confuso demais para se pronunciar. Deu alguns passos, até que seus joelhos cederam, e ele caiu no chão. Deu diversos murros no chão, enquanto lágrimas rolavam pela sua face. Ninguém se moveu.

- Traidora... – disse baixinho – Traidora... Traidora... TRAIDORA! – gritou frustrado, sua mente insistia em relembrar os últimos minutos; seu coração recusava-se a acreditar que ela não o amava de verdade.

- Seus incompetentes! – ele gritou furioso. Os comensais não se atreviam a encará-lo, exceto Hermione. A morena mantinha sua portura ereta, suas expressaões eram indecifráveis – Como puderam permitir que o levassem?

- Perdoe-nos, mestre – um dos comensais falou, mas aquilo só pareceu aumentou a ira de Voldemort.

- Crucio! – o homem caiu no chão, seu corpo contorcia-se. Ele caminhou entre os comensais, até que parou em frente à Hermione – O que tens a dizer sobre este fracasso?

- Antes de tudo, mestre, perdoe-me a franqueza, mas pensei que poderia confiar as informações que lhe trouxe mais cedo – ouvir tal coisa não agradou o bruxo – Dei-lhe todos os detalhes, mesmo assim, perdemos.

- Você estava lá também.

- Sim, estava. E se não tivesse sido atacada por um i comensal /i , provavelmente teríamos êxito – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Foi atacada? Quem foi o maldito que a atacou? – Voldemort questionou voltando-se para os outros comensais, mas ninguém respondeu – SEUS IDOTAS!

- Imaginei que teria que lutar contra os comensais, para não levantar suspeitas, mas não esperava um ataque por trás. Potter me defendeu, mas aquele idiota caiu em cima de mim e bati a cabeça, acredito que fiquei inconsciente algum tempo – ela contou – Quando despertei, ele disse que haviam capturado o bruxo! Só tenho que pedir perdão por não ter conseguido manter o disfarce, mestre. Fiquei completamente furiosa ao saber que havíamos perdido um amplo conhecimento em Poções malígneas por incompetência nossa!

- Entendo – o homem suspirou frustrado – Um dia eles iriam descobrir mesmo... Esse é seu novo lar agora.

- Obrigada, mestre – ela se curvou.

- Peça ao comensal que está de guarda para lhe mostrar um aposento – Hermione caminhou até a porta – Agora, darei uma lição nesses inúteis...

Ela não ousou olhar para trás, apenas pôde ouvir gritos enquanto deixava a sala. Como Voldemort ordenou, pediu para que o comensal que estava de guarda a guiasse a um dos aposentos daquele lugar. À medida que caminhavam, ela percebia que as outras partes daquele lugar eram igualmente sombrias. O homem finalmente parou, em frente a uma porta de carvalho e a abriu.

- Este a agrada? – ele questionou. A morena deu uma olhada rápida no quarto, e embora não tivesse realmente a agradado, imaginou que não encontraria um lugar muito diferente.

- Sim, obrigada.

- Provavelmente será chamada na hora do jantar – ele avisou. Hermione agradeceu mais uma vez, antes de entrar no quarto. A porta, então, fechou-se violentamente atrás de si. Estava trancada. Ela não acreditou mesmo que Voldemort permitiria que caminhasse livremente por aquele lugar.

- Pelo menos por enquanto – murmurou para si mesma, enquanto caminhava pelo quarto.

Havia uma enorme cama de dorsel, com cobertores de veludo vinho. As cortinas eram da mesma cor; tudo naquele lugar tinha cores escuras. Ela andou até a cama, e se sentou, suspirando tristemente em seguida. Estava confinada naquele lugar, ao lado de seu maior inimigo.

Seus pensamentos foram até Harry, provavelmente ele estava odiando-a agora. Deitou-se, encolhendo-se em posição fetal. Rezava para que um dia ele entendesse suas razões. Precisava compensar sua fraquesa de alguma forma, ter sido manipulada por tanto tempo poderia ter custado vidas inocentes. O mínimo que poderia fazer seria aproveitar de alguma forma aquela situação; infiltraria-se no esconderijo de Voldemort, enquanto ele ainda acreditava que estava no controle.

Quando finalmente descobrisse a localização daquele lugar, informaria a Gina. A missão da ruiva seria convencer os membros da Ordem da veracidade daquela informação. Ninguém confiaria se fosse ela a contar a localização de Voldemort. Teria sido arriscado demais contar esse plano a todos os membros; e Hermione sabia que Harry jamais concordaria com aquela idéia...

Fechou os olhos, e permitiu que antigas lembranças de momentos felizes viéssem, lembranças que estiveram escondidas por um tempo, mas que jamais foram realmente esquecidas. Tocou levemente os lábios, e agora, as recordações mais novas encheram-lhe a mente; memórias intocáveis, de momentos ao lado de Harry. Sorriu tristemente, nada garantia que um dia voltaria a ter lembranças tão agradáveis...

N/A: Bom... Peúltimo capítulo postado... O último virá em breve; se eu conseguir colocar tudo num único cap, próxima atualização será o final da fic, caso eu não consiga, terá ainda um epílogo para finalizar a história! D Não sei se o cap está mui bom, mas espero que gostem! D Agradeço a todos q leram e comentaram! Bjus! Pink Potter : )


	12. Chapter 11

11) Capítulo 11

- Harry, você precisa se acalmar! – Rony falou, mas não ousava aproximar-se do moreno. Já estavam de volta ao Largo Grimmauld, e todos se encontravam na sala de reuniões.

- Ela nos traiu! Ela i me /i traiu! – ele disse, visivelmente descontrolado. Um jarro de flores que decorava a mesa explodiu.

- Temos coisas mais importantes para resolver agora – todos olharam abismados para Gina; a ruiva aparentava uma calma inexistente entre os outros membros.

- Eu não sei se você entendeu bem, Gina, mas tínhamos uma traidora entre nós! Quem sabe há quanto tempo estamos sendo enganados? Merlim... A Hermione... – ela olhou penalizada para o amigo, embora estivesse de mãos atadas. Não saberia como ele reagiria se contasse a verdade, Harry poderia estragar os planos de Hermione, se resolvesse tentar resgatá-la.

- Vamos tentar manter a calma, não é o fim do mundo – Gina disse – Dividam-se. Precisamos interrogar nosso prisioneiro, e nossas atividades de espionagem não podem parar. Vão agora, eu cuido dele...

- Você tem certeza? – Rony questionou preocupado, ainda estava bastante abalado, não sabia exatamente como agir.

- Sim – ela afirmou, e aos poucos as pessoas começaram a deixar a sala, restando apenas os dois.

- Eu... Eu... Não consigo acreditar – ele falou, estava de pé e de costas para a ruiva – O que eu fiz de errado?

- Nada, Harry.

- Então por que ela fez isso? – o garoto se virou, e a ruiva pôde ver lágrimas na face dele – Será que tudo foi uma grande mentira? Será que as palavras dela não passavam de uma enganação?

- O que i você /i acha? – Harry a encarou, confuso.

- O que eu acho? Gina, eu vi a marca negra...

- Não perguntei o que você viu ou ouviu, perguntei o que você acha. Harry, você realmente acredita que a Mione te trairia?

- Claro que não, mas...

- Era apenas isso que precisava ouvir – ela sorriu, então caminhou até o moreno, e segurou suas mãos – Eu imagino que está com raiva, confuso, agora, mas não diga coisas das quais um dia possa se arrepender.

- Gina... Você sabe de algo...

- Shh – ela o silenciou tocando levemente os lábios dele – Confie em quem você ama, Harry.

- Gina... – tentou mais uma vez.

- Você a ama? – ele desviou o olhar, e apenas balançou levemente a cabeça – Então, confie nela... – a ruiva sorriu.

i _- Shh... Calma, eu prefiro não falar agora, há varias coisas que ainda preciso descobrir. Eu só gostaria de te pedir que confie em mim._

_- Mas é claro que eu confio em você – ela desviou o olhar – Eu confiaria minha vida a você, meu amor. _

_- Eu te amo, Harry – ela disse, deixando-o sem fala. Ele continuou acariciando a face dela. _

_- Também amo você – sussurrou, ainda perto de seus lábios._

_- Lembre-se... Confie sempre em mim, Harry – pediu mais uma vez. Harry apenas sorriu, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios novamente. _ /i 

- Eu confio – ele murmurou, recordando-se do dia anterior. Encarou Gina, sabia que não conseguiria mais informações dela, mas começava a ter noção do que estava realmente acontecendo – Será que ela vai ficar bem?

- Eu também confio na Mione, Harry – o moreno deu um pequeno sorriso, antes de abraçá-la.

- Obrigado, Gina.

Já estava ali há quase uma semana, e quando não estava na presença de Voldemort ou outros comensais, Hermione era obrigada a ficar trancada em seu quarto. O bruxo disponibilizou diversos livros, todos envolvendo magia negra, e embora Hermione preferisse outro tipo de leitura, os lia, por falta de opção. Naquele momento, encontrava-se de pé, próxima à janela. Já era noite e chovia forte, a atenção dela foi desviada para a porta, ao ouvir uma leve batida.

- Senhorita Granger, o mestre a espera para o jantar – o comensal avisou. Havia um vestido vermelho sangue em suas mãos – Ele pede que vista esse traje.

- Alguma comemoração especial?

- O mestre espera alguns convidados – ele disse.

- Entendo. Muito obrigada – ela caminhou até o comensal e tomou o vestido – Estarei pronta em poucos minutos.

- Bata na porta assim que terminar, e eu a levarei até o mestre – Hermione apenas acenou positivamente, antes de ver-se sozinha no aposento.

Caminhou até um imenso espelho que havia no quarto, e colocou o vestido sobre o corpo. Era de fato muito bonito, mas dificilmente ela usaria um vestido assim em outras ocasiões. Suspirou, antes de começar a despir-se para colocar o outro traje. A seda deslizou suavemente por sua pele, e o vestido delineou suas formas. A morena amarrou-o na região do pescoço, havia um decote provocante que deixava a mostra parte de seu colo. Nas costas, havia tiras de brilhantes que se entrelaçavam.

Hermione mirou-se e não pôde evitar um sorriso; jamais esteve tão provocante. Harry veio aos seus pensamentos, e ela imaginou se ele a acharia sensual com aquele vestido. Balançou a cabeça levemente para afastá-lo de sua mente. Levou as mãos aos cabelos e o prendeu num coque despojado, com alguns fios soltos. Enfim, calçou uma das sandálias que havia no guarda-roupa, considerou-se pronta. Após informar ao comensal, ambos caminharam até a sala de jantar.

Uma música instrumental podia ser ouvida vagamente, mas à medida que se aproximavam da sala ficava cada vez mais audível. Quando a porta foi aberta, Hermione empalideceu levemente. Ali não estavam apenas bruxos procurados, mas também pessoas ricas e influentes, as quais ela jamais imaginaria participar do círculo perigoso de Voldemort.

- Ah... Só faltava você, querida – Voldemort sorriu, caminhando até Hermione. Tocou-lhe levemente as costas, provocando um arrepio na espinha da moça.

- Boa noite – ela cumprimentou.

- Venhas comigo – o bruxo a guiou até o centro do salão. Os convidados conversavam entre si, mas ao chegar ao centro, Voldemort chamou a atenção de todos – Boa noite a todos. Agradeço a presença de todos em minha reunião.

- Espere... Esta não é... – disse um homem baixo e robusto que não tirava os olhos de Hermione. Parecia estupefato ao ver a morena ali.

- Exatamente... Esta é Hermione Granger – Voldemort anunciou, arrancando murmúrios dos convidados.

- É impossível! Hermione Granger é amiga de Potter – um outro falou, e este Hermione reconheceu. Era um membro importante do Ministério de Magia. Jamais imaginaria que pudesse estar ao lado de Voldemort.

- i Era /i , meu senhor – a moça disse com um sorriso provocante. Seu coração batia acelerado, mas aprendera divinamente a não demonstrar suas emoções – Harry Potter agora é tão inimigo meu quanto de qualquer um presente neste salão!

- Eu não posso acreditar... Deve ser uma farsa! – alguém falou. Voldemort franziu o cenho.

- Fraude? Por que razão faria isso? – o bruxo questionou.

- Oras... Para conseguir nosso apoio! Nosso dinhei... – sem conseguir completar a frase, o homem foi jogado contra a parede. Seu corpo parecia estar imobilizado por alguma força invisível, que o prendia de braços aberto contra a parede.

- Eu tomaria mais cuidado com as palavras, senhor Charles – Voldemort olhava friamente para o homem; ninguém ousava dizer uma só palavra – Lembre-se quem sou! Posso não estar com todo meu poder como há anos atrás, mas acabo com você facilmente... Desejas que eu te prove isso também?

- Não, claro que não, senhor... – Charles balbuciou – Perdoe a minha insolência.

- Sabia decisão – e no instante seguinte, o homem caiu no chão. Ainda tremendo tentou levantar-se, mas antes que pudesse ficar de pé, arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a maldição.

- Avada Kedavra! – Voldemort disse, e o corpo de Charles caiu imóvel no chão – Sabia decisão... Pena que foi tarde demais... Tirem-no daqui! – ele ordenou e sem demora comensais levaram o corpo do homem – Perdoem-me... Alguém mais deseja questionar a identidade dessa jovem?

Ninguém respondeu. Hermione tinha seu corpo levemente paralisado de medo. Voldemort a atemorizava cada vez mais. A cada dia de convivência percebia o monstro que era. Ele precisava ser destruído o mais rápido possível.

- Como estava tentando dizer, a senhorita Granger é uma de nós agora – o homem sorriu para Hermione, que correspondeu – E ela é a chave de nossa vitória, senhores!

- Como ela irá nos ajudar, mestre – uma mulher alta e elegantemente vestida questionou.

- Ela é a única que sabe a localização da Ordem da Fênix – a moça gelou. Então esse era o plano de Voldemort? Usá-la para chegar à Ordem? – E após um planejado ataque surpresa, logo Potter não mais existirá... Só preciso da ajuda de vocês para fortalecer meu exército!

- E quando isso acontecerá?

- O mais rápido possível... Provavelmente daqui a uma semana! Não tardará a meu reino de trevas ter início! Saberei recompensar todos que me ajudaram.

Um burburinho se iniciou, fazendo Voldemort sorrir. Hermione apenas observava, enquanto tentava assimilar as informações em sua mente. Sabia que se esse plano se concretizasse, não só Harry e os membros da Ordem morreriam, mas ela também. Voldemort certamente a destruiria, afinal ela não era sangue-pura. Precisava descobrir o quanto antes a localização daquele lugar, e avisar à Ordem.

- Venha, querida... – o bruxo a convidou para um passeio entre os convidados. Apesar da tentativa de não demonstrar o ceticismo pela presença de Hermione, quase todos os presentes continuavam a olhar descrentes para a morena. Viu-se sozinha quando um bruxo abordou Voldemort para uma conversa particular.

- Ainda não posso acreditar no que meus olhos me mostram – uma voz atrás de si a fez virar-se.

- Boa noite, senhor White – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Era o bruxo do Ministério que reconhecera. Peter White era um homem de quase quarenta anos, alto e forte. Alguns fios brancos misturavam-se com seus cabelos negros, deixando-o ainda mais charmoso. Contudo, ao saber do envolvimento dele com Voldemort, perdera toda a beleza para Hermione.

- Seria inconveniente questionar suas razões para abandonar Potter?

- De modo algum, senhor. Percebi, talvez até um pouco tarde, que pouco cresceria ao lado dele... Sou uma grande bruxa, e espero grandes coisas da vida. Meu novo mestre pode me guiar em minhas conquistas!

- Bem ambiciosa... Não sabia que eras assim – ele comentou.

- Há muitas coisas sobre mim que o senhor não sabe.

- Não há necessidade de chamar-me de senhor – Peter falou, tocando levemente a cintura de Hermione – Sabes da minha influência e poder no mundo bruxo, estarei a sua disposição.

- Agradeço a oferta, senh... Perdoe-me... Peter! – ela sorriu sensualmente para o homem. Por dentro sentia-se nervosa, não sabia se seria capaz de seduzir um homem como Peter White.

- Assim é bem melhor – ela pôde sentir os dedos do homem percorrerem a pele que estava a mostra de suas costas.

- Tem certeza? Eu acho que pode ficar ainda melhor – sussurrou de forma provocante perto do ouvido dele, fazendo-o sorrir – Vou pegar uma taça de vinho, deseja algo?

- Uma taça para mim também – ela apenas balançou a cabeça antes de se afastar. Peter a acompanhou com o olhar, além de percorrer todo o corpo de Hermione com o mesmo.

- Aonde vai, querida? – Voldemort questionou ao ver Hermione passar ao seu lado.

- Pegar duas taças de vinho, mestre – ela sorriu enquanto disfarçadamente apontava com a cabeça para Peter – Um dos nossos convidados especiais deseja.

- Trate-o bem, Hermione – ele disse – Peter é muito importante para nossos planos.

- Eu sei, mestre. Não precisa se preocupar – a morena sorriu antes de seguir seu caminho. Um sorriso de satisfação se esboçou nos lábios do bruxo, enquanto voltava para uma conversa com vários bruxos.

Hermione pegou as duas taças de vinho, e voltou para perto de Peter. Após entregar-lhe a taça, caminharam lentamente até um lugar mais vazio do salão.

- Então... O senhor ajudará o mestre? – ela questionou enquanto tomava um gole de vinho.

- Penso que sim – Peter não conseguia tirar os olhos da morena – Agora mais que antes.

- Não se arrependerá.

- Voldemort pediu que me convencesse?

- Também... – Hermione aproximou-se propositadamente – O mestre não é o único que deseja algo de você.

- E o que deseja de mim, Hermione? – questionou visivelmente afetado. Aquilo estava fazendo sorrir por dentro, agora. Jamais imaginou que conseguiria seduzir tão facilmente aquele homem.

- Não pode imaginar? – sussurrou perto do ouvido dele.

- Posso imaginar muitas coisas, querida – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Então, talvez eu deseje todas essas coisas...

- Posso ajudá-la a ser uma bruxa grandiosa, tenho influência para isso.

- Ótimo – Hermione tocou-lhe o tórax com uma das mãos. Sentiu-o tenso, e sorriu.

- Posso torná-la rica e conhecida!

- Hum... O que mais?

- Posso torná-la minha – Peter disse, o desejo brilhando em seus olhos.

- Chegamos onde mais queria – a morena depositou um beijo rápido no pescoço do homem.

- Hermione... Não me provoque... Não agora, querida – alertou sorrindo maliciosamente – Posso não conseguir me controlar.

- E quem disse que quero que se controle? – questionou deslizando sua mão pelo tórax firme do homem.

- Menina... – ela sorriu marotamente, então se afastou.

- Eu não queria esperar.

- Talvez não precisemos – sem conseguir mais se controlar, ele a envolveu pela cintura e a trouxe para perto de si. Hermione assustou-se ao sentir o quão excitado ele estava. Seu coração disparou, mas ela manteve-se calma. Já tinha um plano em sua mente, e não desistiria agora.

- Eu concordo – sussurrou para ele – Deixe-me pedir ao mestre um lugar para nós...

- Claro – não queria soltar-se dela, mas viu-se obrigado a deixá-la se afastar. Seria por pouco tempo, entretanto. Ele pensava.

Hermione se afastou, e não demorou a retornar para perto de Peter. Desta vez, Voldemort permitiu-lhe que andasse sozinha pelo castelo. Podia não conhecer todo o lugar, mas sabia retornar ao seu quarto sem um comensal ao seu lado. O bruxo das trevas parecia muito contente ao ver Hermione e Peter deixarem o salão. Com o apoio e dinheiro de Peter, poderia sentir-se vitorioso antecipadamente. A presença de Hermione não só o ajudaria a derrotar Harry, como também o ajudaria a construir seu reinado de trevas. Sorriu para si mesmo, maravilhosa a idéia de torná-la sua comensal.

Os dois caminhavam em silêncio pelos corredores. Hermione o guiava, enquanto sentia a mão dele em suas costas. Torcia para que tudo desse certo, era sua única chance. Pararam em frente ao quarto dela, e sem demora ela abriu a porta. Peter caminhou até o centro do quarto, e esperou Hermione trancar a porta. Ela, então, caminhou lentamente até o homem.

As mãos dele a envolveram e a trouxeram para perto de si. Hermione também o envolveu, mas suas mãos estavam por baixo do terno dele, percorrendo todo o corpo do homem, como se procurasse algo. Sentiu que ele beijava-lhe o pescoço e implorou para encontrar logo a varinha do homem. Não desejava beijá-lo nos lábios. Quando este parou para encará-la, notou um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios dela.

- Vejo que está gostando tanto quanto eu, querida... – ele disse – Mas está apenas começando.

- Tem razão... Nossa noite está apenas começando... – Hermione sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto puxava a varinha de um dos bolsos de Peter. Afastou-se e apontou o objeto para o homem.

- Mas o que...

- Shh... Como eu disse... Nossa noite está apenas começando! – ela sorriu ainda mais da cara de espanto dele.

N/A: Bom... Eu sei que havia dito que esse seria o último cap, mas... As idéias foram vindo e esse cap começou a ficar grande, e não deu para colocar a batalha final e a resolução da história! xD Acredito que o proximo sim, será o ultimo e eu finalizarei a fic, oks! Perdoem-me pela demora, mas como venho dizendo minhas aulas da universidade começaram e resta-me pouco tempo para escrever. Talvez demore um pouquinho a sair o próximo cap, mas ele virá sim, oks! D Espero que tenham gostado (eu adorei escrever esse cap, principalmente a parte da Mione seduzindo o homem, eheuiheuiheuiheuieh!). Perdoem-me caso não esteja legal! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! Um grande bju a todos! PinkPotter : )


	13. Chapter 12

12) Os dois caminhavam em silêncio pelos corredores. Hermione o guiava, enquanto sentia a mão dele em suas costas. Torcia para que tudo desse certo, era sua única chance. Pararam em frente ao quarto dela, e sem demora ela abriu a porta. Peter caminhou até o centro do quarto, e esperou Hermione trancar a porta. Ela, então, caminhou lentamente até o homem.

As mãos dele a envolveram e a trouxeram para perto de si. Hermione também o envolveu, mas suas mãos estavam por baixo do terno dele, percorrendo todo o corpo do homem, como se procurasse algo. Sentiu que ele beijava-lhe o pescoço e implorou para encontrar logo a varinha do homem. Não desejava beijá-lo nos lábios. Quando este parou para encará-la, notou um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios dela. 

- Vejo que está gostando tanto quanto eu, querida... – ele disse – Mas está apenas começando.

- Tem razão... Nossa noite está apenas começando... – Hermione sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto puxava a varinha de um dos bolsos de Peter. Afastou-se e apontou o objeto para o homem.

- Mas o que...

- Shh... Como eu disse... Nossa noite está apenas começando! – ela sorriu ainda mais da cara de espanto dele.

- O que acha que vai fazer? – questionou sem tirar os olhos da varinha na mão da morena.

- Eu realmente não farei muita coisa... Agora, você... Terá uma grande missão quando sair daqui!

- Não vou fazer nada que peças! Quando Voldemort souber, sua maldita...

- Ele não saberá – Hermione sorriu ainda mais – Assim como você, ele acredita que eu estou completamente sob seu domínio – ela se aproximou, ainda apontando a varinha para o bruxo – Imagina que sou apenas uma marionete que acredita em tudo que ele fala... Tsc, tsc! Grande erro ter subestimado o que Harry e eu temos...

- Demônios! – ele tentou empurrá-la, mas antes que conseguisse, ela o petrificou. O corpo do homem caiu imóvel no chão. A bruxa se ajoelhou, o sorriso nunca lhe abandonando os lábios.

- Eu não esperava mesmo sua livre colaboração, então... Terei que fazer alguns feitiços para garantir que cumpra a missão – Hermione disse – Primeiro... Vai me dizer exatamente onde estamos. Ah... Eu não ousaria mentir, se fosse você. Amanhã, irá até a escola de aurores de Londres e entregará uma carta minha a Gina, ela saberá o que fazer. É claro que terei que dar um jeito nessa sua memória, além de enfeitiçá-lo a fim de fazer com que execute devidamente o que estou falando – ela se calou por um momento, rindo por dentro da expressão de pânico do homem – Não se preocupe, eu sou ótima em feitiços!

Ela piscou, e sem mais demora, começou a executar tudo que acabara de planejar. Assim que obteve a localização do esconderijo de Voldemort, escreveu uma carta não muito longa para Gina. Peter parecia desesperado até o momento em que Hermione modificou sua memória; feito isso, usou um feitiço que aprendera na escola de aurores e após proferi-lo, disse claramente o que desejava que Peter fizesse. Ele não tinha escolha, a não ser levar a carta a Gina.

Só para garantir que nada daria errado, ela murmurou um feitiço que o impedia de comentar sobre a futura "missão". Quando finalmente terminou, ela lançou um feitiço para que Peter dormisse. Respirou fundo, agradecendo mentalmente por esta oportunidade. Se tudo desse certo, breve haveria um ataque surpresa, e possivelmente a guerra terminaria. Hermione acreditava em Harry, acreditava que ele era capaz de derrotar Voldemort, acreditava que era capaz de pôr um fim no caos que o bruxo provocava. Ela apenas torcia, então, para que Harry também acreditasse e confiasse nela.

Mirou o relógio, era mais de meia-noite. Caminhou até o guarda-roupa e pegou sua camisola. Em seguida, deitou-se, apesar de não ter adormecido imediatamente. Ficara vários minutos pensando, tentando imaginar como seria a batalha que viria. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar que breve poderia sair daquele lugar. Breve poderia estar com Harry novamente.

Gina caminhava apressadamente para a escola, amaldiçoando-se por ter acordado tão tarde. Provavelmente perderia a primeira aula, e teria alguma atividade extra por conta do atraso. Apressou ainda mais o passo, e quase caiu ao esbarrar violentamente em alguém. 

- Desculpa, eu estava com pressa e... – ela falou rapidamente, tentando não perder mais tempo, e já ia voltar a andar, se o homem não a impedisse, segurando-a fortemente pelo braço.

- Virginia Weasley? – o homem questionou. A ruiva assustou-se, seu coração disparou. Apesar dele não ter uma aparência ruim, suas expressões eram sérias e quase sombrias.

- S-sim. Algum problema? – Gina o viu olhar para os dois lados, como se procurasse se certificar de que ninguém os observava.

- Isto é para você – ele tirou um envelope do bolso.

- Mas quem... – a ruiva não terminou de falar, porque o homem simplesmente a soltou e se afastou.

Ela tinha a impressão de que o conhecia. Seu olhar o acompanhou até dobrar uma esquina, e então o perdeu de vista. Só então se lembrou de quem se tratava. Peter White que trabalha no Ministério. Já o vira algumas vezes quando fora visitar seu pai. Mirou a carta, ainda confusa, e começou a abrir o envelope. Sua respiração pareceu faltar ao reconhecer a caligrafia da amiga. Aos poucos, relaxou e um sorriso começou a si esboçar em seus lábios.

_"Querida Gina,__  
__Finalmente consegui a informação que tanto desejava. Imagino que estes últimos dias tenham sido difíceis, mas torço para que tudo dê certo no final, e todos me perdoem pelo que tive que fazer.__  
__Espero que consigas êxito no que planejamos, segue logo abaixo a localização do esconderijo de Voldemort. Se não for uma informação válida, lembre-se de ir atrás de Peter White. Ele sabe a localização, e como está sob um feitiço que o impede de sair de Londres, com certeza acabarão encontrando o esconderijo. __  
__Peço que venham o mais rápido possível. Voldemort pretende usar meu conhecimento sobre a Ordem para invadi-la. Tentarei retardá-lo se for preciso, mas certamente ele tentará métodos para conseguir o que deseja. __  
__Espero que Harry esteja bem. Diga a ele que eu acredito e confio nele.__  
__Beijo,__  
__HG."_

A ruiva deixou escapar um grito de excitação, o que fez algumas pessoas olhar estranhamente para ela. Sem poder se conter, ela correu o mais rápido que pôde até a escola de aurores, não podia perder tempo. Ao invés de ir para sua sala, correu até a sala em que Harry estaria. Abriu violentamente a porta, o que fez todos os alunos e também o professor olharem para ela.

- Perdoem-me, mas preciso falar urgentemente com Harry Potter – ela disse. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha surpreso.

- Senhorita Weasley, não poderia esperar até o término da... – a ruiva interrompeu o professor.

- Sinto muito, professor, mas não posso! É realmente urgente! Diria que pode ser um a questão de vida ou morte – houve um burburinho nesse momento. Ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Gina, Harry levantou assustado. O professor pareceu hesitar, mas por fim concordou.

- Está bem, mas não demore! – o moreno, então, caminhou até a amiga. Fora da sala, após encontrarem-se num local seguro, Gina contou a Harry sobre a carta.

- Eu não acredito... Ela realmente fez isso para descobrir onde ele está escondido! – disse irritado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

- Não podemos perder tempo com isso.

- Gina! A Mione está no esconderijo de Voldemort! Se ele descobre a verdade, a matará e...

- Harry, não há nada que possamos fazer para mudar isso! Temos que nos concentrar no ataque surpresa.

Gina falou com segurança. Só então Harry entendera porque Hermione escolheu a ruiva para confidenciar aquele segredo. Ela precisava de alguém que fosse capaz de aceitar sua idéia e ajudá-la, mas, além disso, tinha que ser uma pessoal racional. Hermione jamais poderia contar-lhe tal plano, pois deveria imaginar que além de não concordar, o moreno era muito emotivo.

- Posso ver a carta?

- Sinto muito – balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Só me diga se ela está bem – Harry pediu.

- Sim – ela respondeu. Achou melhor, entretanto, esconder a parte que Hermione dizia que Voldemort poderia abordá-la sobre a Ordem a qualquer momento, e que ela estava disposta a resistir – Precisamos ir agora... Temos um ataque surpresa para preparar...

- Vamos – ele concordou. Faria o possível para ir o quanto antes, resgatar Hermine.

Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar se seu plano dera certo. Revisava em sua mente tudo que planejara, e não via como dar errado, Peter não tinha como escapar do feitiço. Contudo, só se sentiria tranqüila quando tudo aquilo terminasse. Caminhava de um lado para o outro, sabia que a qualquer momento seria chamada para o café da manhã. Parou em frente à janela e ficou vários minutos olhando a única vista que tinha, uma floresta densa e sombria. Uma batida na porta a fez desviar a atenção da floresta.

- Já estou indo – ela disse, antes de caminhar até a porta. Esperava um dos comensais, mas enganou-se, o próprio Voldemort estava ali – M-mestre?

- Olá, querida – havia um sorriso estranho nos lábios do homem que a fez tremer de leve. O bruxo adentrou no quarto sem esperar que a moça o convidasse – Vim saber como foi a noite.

- Foi maravilhosa, mestre – disse, tentando manter a calma – Tenho certeza de que o senhor White será seu aliado!

- Ótimo – falou parando em frente a janela que Hermione estava anteriormente. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, a mulher não sabia o que dizer – Então...

- Sim?

- Devemos começar o quanto antes a planejar nosso ataque contra a Ordem da Fênix – o bruxo sugeriu – Ontem consegui vários aliados importantes, não preciso mais esperar!

- Perfeito, mestre. Não vejo a hora de poder me vingar de todos que me humilharam um dia – mais tranqüila, ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Exato, criança – Voldemort virou-se para encará-la – Hoje à noite haverá uma reunião com todos meus comensais! Só serão dispensados quando todo nosso plano estiver pronto.

- Sim, senhor.

- Vamos, o café da manhã será servido – ele avisou, enquanto se dirigia para a porta. Hermione apenas acenou e o seguiu. Mentalmente, ela implorava para que Gina fosse rápida e viesse antes da reunião de comensais. 

- Harry... Será que dá para nos explicar o que estamos fazendo aqui? – Tonks perguntou já impaciente.

- Calma, os Weasleys ainda não chegaram – o moreno respondeu, olhando para o relógio. Eram quase onze da manhã e por mais que quisesse ser rápido não estava conseguindo. Fora difícil contatar todos os membros, e isto estava atrasando a futura missão.

- Não pode ao menos nos adiantar o porquê desta reunião de emergência? – McGonaggal questionou, mas Harry simplesmente balançou a cabeça, provocando suspiros de insatisfação em muitos presentes.

- Perdoem-nos a demora – uma voz chamou a atenção de todos para a entrada. Arthur acabara de chegar, juntamente com Molly e Rony.

- Por que está reunião de emergência? – Rony perguntou ansioso, tomando seu lugar ao lado de Harry.

- Eu explicarei agora – Harry levantou – Com todos os membros presentes, posso enfim revelar por que os chamei aqui tão repentinamente. Bom... Será um pouco chocante, mas peço calma e...

- Acho melhor eu contar o que está acontecendo, afinal eu recebi a informação – Gina sugeriu. O moreno a encarou, surpreso, mas acabou cedendo.

- Tem razão.

- Hoje, eu recebi uma informação muito valiosa e importante. Posso afirmar que é uma informação que há tempos procurávamos – Gina respirou fundo – Recebi a localização do esconderijo de Voldemort.

Um burburinho se instalou na sala de reuniões. Harry nada disse, apenas observava. Os outros pareciam chocados demais para questionar. A ruiva, então, pediu silêncio.

- Garanto que é uma informação verdadeira – disse com segurança. Sabia da possibilidade de Peter ter mentindo para Hermione, mas algo lhe dizia que a informação não era falsa. Além disso, temia que se comentasse que a informação não era 100 segura, os membros não concordassem com o plano, e a vida de Hermione estaria em sério risco.

- Como pode saber? Quem foi a fonte? – Lupin questionou.

- Eu sei que é, mas não posso revelar a fonte, não agora – ela disse.

- Como não? Precisamos saber qual fonte nos daria a localização de Voldemort! Pode ser uma armadilha – McGonaggal alertou.

- Não é uma armadilha. Eu sei que será difícil, mas precisam confiar nessa fonte, ela é nossa única chance de sairmos vitoriosos nessa guerra! – Harry se pronunciou – Não posso obrigá-los a se juntar a nós, mas precisamos de suas forças. Sozinhos não conseguiremos. 

- Harry, Gina... – Rony coçou a cabeça, inseguro – Vocês têm certeza?

- Temos! – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- E o que planejam? – Arthur perguntou.

- Um ataque surpresa – o moreno disse – O agora mesmo se concordarem! Não temos tempo a perder!

- Eu vou com vocês – Rony sorriu para os outros dois.

- Rony, querido... – Molly choramingou.

- Eu também irei! – Gui disse.

- Eu também – Arthur afirmou. Harry sorria e aos poucos todos iam concordando.

- Eu realmente agradeço a participação de vocês – ele disse, balançando a cabeça para Gina, que lhe sorriu.

Começaram a discutir, então, um plano de ataque. Harry torcia para que desse tempo salvar Hermione. Era quase meio-dia quando tudo parecia acertado, e concordaram em partir logo após o almoço. Enquanto deixavam a sala de reuniões, Harry abordou Gina discretamente.

- Por que não contou a verdade? Por que não contou o que Hermione fez?

- Talvez eles não acreditassem.

- Por quê?

- Harry, você estava lá no dia! Hermione tem a marca negra! – Gina falou – Por mais que todos aqui gostem da Mione, é difícil acreditar que ela se tornou um comensal apenas para isso!

- Ainda não consegui entender essa parte – ele disse – Como ela se tornou uma comensal?

- Eu também não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, aliás, acho que não sou a pessoa certa para te explicar isso – a ruiva suspirou levemente.

- Confesso que... – Harry hesitou em prosseguir.

- O quê?

- Pensei que pudesse ser uma armadilha. Sinto-me terrível por duvidar, mas não consigo evitar.

- Eu entendo – ela disse – Imagino que deve ter sido horrível ter se sentido traído naquele momento, e como não conversou com a Mione ainda pode duvidar da lealdade dela...

- Eu não queria duvidar.

- Sei que não, mas é compreensível – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – O importante é que a sua confiança supera suas dúvidas e isso certamente salvará a Mione!

- E se... Se eu não conseguir salvá-la? – Gina ficou em silêncio por vários momentos.

- Não pense assim – ela sugeriu. O moreno respirou fundo.

- Vocês vêem almoçar ou não? – Rony apareceu de repente.

- Sim, já estamos indo – Gina disfarçou e sorriu. 

Pela janela, ela observava as primeiras gotas de chuva que começavam a cair. Em suas mãos, um envelope que guardava uma carta. Uma carta endereçada a Harry, que contava tudo que lhe acontecera. Precisava garantir-se de que ele saberia exatamente o que acontecera, caso não sobrevivesse para contar. Respirou profundamente, enquanto seu olhar se perdia na chuva que agora estava mais intensa. Não eram quatro da tarde, mas as nuvens escuras que tomavam o céu camuflavam a tarde e quase a tornava noite.

Uma explosão a fez prestar mais atenção nos muros que envolviam o castelo. Nada conseguia ver, além de uma enorme nuvem de fogo. Algo parecendo um alarme foi acionado e de repente a porta de seu quarto foi aberta violentamente.

- Mas o que...

- Estamos sendo invadidos! – o comensal avisou. Tentou a máximo esconder o sorriso, mas era quase impossível omitir sua felicidade – Venha comigo!

O homem a segurou fortemente pelo braço, e praticamente a arrastava pelos corredores. Hermione sabia que o castelo estava "indefeso" naquele momento. O alarme parou de soar e agora ela só ouvia explosões distantes. O comensal parou bruscamente em frente a uma porta de madeira, que guardava a sala de Voldemort. O bruxo a empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta novamente.

- O que está acontecendo? – Voldemort perguntou. Ele era o único na sala.

- Uma invasão, mestre – tentou permanecer calma. Não conseguia ver o rosto do homem, coberto pelas sombras.

- Invasão... Vejo que Potter me poupou o trabalho de ir procurá-lo...

- Tenho certeza que ele não sairá daqui vivo, senhor e...

- Não acha que é hora de acabar com esse teatro? – ela tremeu assim que o ouviu.

- D-do que está falando, mestre – Hermione o viu levantar do trono.

- Devo lhe dar os parabéns, realmente conseguiu me enganar por muito tempo – ele falou enquanto caminhava até ela. A morena dava passos para trás – Ah... E conseguiu também superar os efeitos da minha poção.

- Mestre, eu não sei do que...

- Silêncio, sua sangue-ruim! Não me interrompa – sem ter mais para onde recuar, as costas de Hermione bateram na porta – Sua ousadia não teve limites! Há quanto tempo está consciente, hein? – ela não disse nada – RESPONDA!

- Tempo o bastante para conseguir trazê-los até aqui – tentou ao máximo que sua voz não saísse falhada – Hoje será o seu fim, Voldemort!

- Meu fim? – o homem riu – Só por que meu exército não está tão numeroso não significa que perderei! Potter nada pode contra mim! Eu admito que me deixei enganar, mas isso não significará minha derrota!

- Eu tenho certeza que Harry vencerá!

- Não se a melhor amiga dele estiver em minhas mãos – ela arregalou os olhos ao sentir as mãos frias do homem envolverem seu pescoço – Você cometeu um grande erro, sangue-ruim... Não sairá viva daqui! 

- Precisamos nos dividir agora – Harry avisou.

- Ainda nem acredito que estamos no esconderijo de Voldemort! – Tonks exclamou.

- Também não posso acreditar, mas a verdade é que desejo sair daqui o mais rápido possível! – o moreno disse – Há poucos comensais aqui dentro, e os outros membros evitarão que novos comensais entrem no castelo!

- Certo – Rony acenou com a cabeça.

- Cada um vai para um lado, quem encontrar Voldemort primeiro lança um feitiço qualquer para cima, a fim de criar uma explosão, possível de ser ouvida em qualquer lugar por aqui – Harry avisou – Tomem cuidado!

Todos balançaram a cabeça e escolheram um lugar para seguir. O castelo parecia um labirinto, e era mais sombrio à medida que se caminhava para seu interior. Harry olhava em todas as direções, buscando encontrar além de Voldemort, Hermione. Precisava vê-la para certificar-se de que estava tudo bem.

Chegou a um imenso corredor, cheio de portas. Buscou em todas elas por alguém, mas nada encontrava. Até que chegou a última e maior das portas. Abriu-a lentamente e foi tomado pela escuridão. Iluminando o aposento com a varinha, adentrou cautelosamente. Quando estava completamente dentro do aposento, a porta se fechou violentamente, assustando-o.

- Bem-vindo, Potter – Harry prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes ao reconhecer a voz. Aos poucos, as tochas foram se acendendo e Harry pôde distinguir o bruxo entre as sombras.

- Hoje, será seu fim, Voldemort – Harry falou, recuperando a coragem.

- Será mesmo? – um sorriso se formou nos lábios do homem.

- Eu garanto.

- Claro... – riu ironicamente – Ah... Antes, entretanto, deixe-me chamar alguém tão corajoso quanto você... Ou seria, alguém tão tolo? – ele riu mais uma vez – Venha, querida...

E com um gesto com as mãos, a figura de Hermione apareceu lentamente, como se estivesse sendo puxada por forças invisíveis. O ar pareceu sumir dos pulmões de Harry à medida que seu olhar recaía sobre a morena. Quando seus olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez, todas as dúvidas desapareceram.

- Mione... – ele deixou escapar antes de esboçar um pequeno sorriso de alegria.

N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Ok, ok... Podem me matar, xingar, lançar maldições... Mas eu jurooo que tentei fazer desse cap o último, mas eu não conseguiiii chora. xD Eu fui escrevendo, e escrevendo... E já tinha 8 pags, então eu parei... ¬¬ Mil desculpas, mas não deu para terminar, e claro... Desculpas também pela demora, mas... Dessa vez a culpa foi do meu pc, que me deixou na mão pra variar. Oh, eu nem vou dizer que o próximo é o último com certeza, mas eu acredito por enquanto que não inventarei mais nd... ¬¬ E acredito que finalmente eu encerrarei a fic \o/ \o/ \o/ tenho a impressão tb de o próximo cap será mais curtinho... D

N/A 2: AHh... Minha intenção era ter postado esse cap no dia 11, mas eu n consegui... Seria no dia do aniversário de Bruna, uma grande amiga que converso pelo MSN D e simplesmente doroo muitoo!! D Ta ai, meu presente de niver atrasadooo!! xD Bom... Como não deu para postar no dia 11, e eu tb fiquei sem pc, só pude terminar o cap essa semana... E aí... Eu esperei para postar hoje, 24 de novembro, porque é meu aniversário!! \o/ \o/ \o/ heeuiheuiheuiheiuhe... Então... Vcs não vão ficar muito bravos comigo pela demora, neh?! D Afinal... Meu niver... Vcs n podem brigar com a Pink \o/ \o/ \o/ Gente... Eu tow ficando velha... OO desmaia heiuheiuehuiehe... Nhaa... Mas 20 aninhos não é tão velha assim n, neh?! nem se atrevam a dizer q é, viu?! ¬¬

N/A 3: Quando eu tive a idéia para esta fic, eu pensei em no final fazer uma enquete, sabe... Final feliz x Final Trágico!! D Se EU fosse escolher... heuiehuiehuie... Nem preciso dizer, neh?! xD Eu encerraria a fic com um final bem trágico, pois vcs sabem que Pink adora um final triste... Tenho a impressão que o final feliz vai ganhar, ehieheiuehiueiehuieh, mas eu vou abrir a enquete, e quem quiser participar, esteja a vontade!! \o/ heiuehuehiehe... Plis, não estou obrigando ninguém a votar, oks?! Quem quiser falar qual final prefere, esteja a vontade... D Tb não vou fazer o final trágico se ninguém votar n, n se preocupem... D Eu vou rever todos os comentários, pois em alguns eu tenho a impressão que várias pessoas já "votaram" inconscientemente xD heuiheuiehiehe... Então... Daqui a algumas semanas eu volto... paciência com Pink, paciência... xD. Um obrigada a todos que lerem, comentarem, votarem na enquete ou na fic!! Obrigada geral \o/ E um grande beijo!! PinkPotter : )


	14. Chapter 13

13) Capítulo 13

Chegou a um imenso corredor, cheio de portas. Buscou em todas elas por alguém, mas nada encontrava, até que chegou a última e maior das portas. Abriu-a lentamente e foi tomado pela escuridão. Iluminando o aposento com a varinha, adentrou cautelosamente. Quando estava completamente dentro do aposento, a porta se fechou violentamente, assustando-o.

- Bem-vindo, Potter – Harry prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes ao reconhecer a voz. Aos poucos, as tochas foram se acendendo e Harry pôde distinguir o bruxo entre as sombras.

- Hoje, será seu fim, Voldemort – Harry falou, recuperando a coragem.

- Será mesmo? – um sorriso se formou nos lábios do homem.

- Eu garanto.

- Claro... – riu ironicamente – Ah... Antes, entretanto, deixe-me chamar alguém tão corajoso quanto você... Ou seria, alguém tão tolo? – ele riu mais uma vez – Venha, querida...

E depois de um gesto com as mãos, a figura de Hermione apareceu lentamente, como se estivesse sendo puxada por forças invisíveis. O ar pareceu sumir dos pulmões de Harry à medida que seu olhar recaía sobre a morena. Quando seus olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez, todas as dúvidas desapareceram.

- Mione... – ele deixou escapar antes de esboçar um pequeno sorriso de alegria.

- Crucio! – a maldição atingiu Hermione fazendo-a cair. Ela contorceu-se sob o olhar angustiado de Harry.

- NÃO! PARE! – o moreno gritou.

- Crucio! – Voldemort tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Essa briga é nossa Voldemort, deixe-a ir... – Hermione parecia estar se recuperando, e lentamente ficou de pé.

- Talvez seja apenas nossa... Entretanto, é mais divertido assim – a risada do homem ecoou pela sala.

- Mione... – Harry deu um passo em direção à amiga, mas Voldemort fez um sinal com a mão para que ele parasse.

- Não se atreva a se aproximar, Potter... Duas palavrinhas e ela morre na mesma hora.

- Maldito! – a raiva que Harry estava sentindo era tão grande que fez um quadro que estava na parede posterior a Voldemort voar até o bruxo, atingindo-o em cheio. Pedaços de madeiras voaram para todas as direções. Voldemort desequilibrou-se por um momento, o qual Hermione aproveitou para se afastar. Entretanto, ele se recuperou muito rápido e a imobilizou fazendo um gesto com a mão.

- Potter, Potter... Deveria ser mais cuidadoso e aprender a se controlar. Afinal... Outra pessoa pode pagar por seus erros! – Voldemort puxou a mão para trás e nesse momento uma força invisível pareceu puxar Hermione, a bruxa ficou ao lado dele. Harry olhava ansioso, sentindo-se de mãos atadas – Diffindo!

O feitiço acertou o abdômen de Hermione, fazendo-a prender a respiração. Ao colocar as mãos sobre o local atingido pôde sentir o sangue começar a escorrer. Aos poucos, a dor foi tomando-lhe, seus joelhos cederam, fazendo-a cair no chão. Voldemort sorria enquanto mirava a expressão de desespero de Harry.

- Mione? – ele a chamou.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Harry... Destrua-o! – ela gritou enquanto sentia-se cada vez mais fraca.

- E-eu não posso – ao falar isso, Voldemort gargalhou.

- Que ceninha mais patética – o bruxo revirou os olhos, enquanto se aproximava de Hermione.

Voldemort, entretanto, não percebeu os movimentos da moça; alguns instantes depois, urrou de dor ao ter seu pé perfurado por um dos pedaços de madeira do quadro que se espatifara minutos atrás. Hermione aproveitou o pouco tempo que tinha e correu até Harry. Suas forças, contudo, eram menores que calculara e por pouco não desabou no chão. Harry a amparara em seus braços.

- Talvez eu tenha subestimado você novamente, sua sangue-ruim! – o bruxo cerrou os dentes e arrancou o pedaço de madeira de seu pé, segurando o gemido de dor – Mas foi a última vez! Avada Kedavra!

- Speculum! – Harry gritou ao mesmo tempo e mais uma vez sua varinha se conectou a de Voldemort. Hermione encontrava-se abraçada a ele.

- Dessa vez não terá seus pais para lhe ajudar, Potter... – o homem falou, o que fez Harry lembrar-se de seu quarto ano. A luz verde que saía da varinha de Voldemort estava se aproximando de Harry.

- Mas ele tem a mim, Voldemort! – Hermione falou, fazendo o outro gargalhar.

- Você? E quem é você? Você não é nada, sua imunda!

- É aí que você se engana, i Tom /i - o homem ergueu a sobrancelha, surpreso, e desconcentrou-se – Diferente de você que nunca deve ter amado, eu amo Hermione e ela é simplesmente tudo para mim...

- Malditos! – a situação estava invertendo-se e agora a luz azul que saía da varinha de Harry começava a se aproximar de Voldemort.

- E o amor será meu trunfo hoje! – Harry disse antes de concentrar toda sua força naquele momento. Hermione podia estar somente abraçada a ele, mas de alguma forma, podia sentir a energia dela fortalecendo-o. Em poucos instantes, o feitiço de Harry atingiu Voldemort, jogando-o contra a parede.

O rapaz separou-se de Hermione com um pequeno sorriso antes de seguir até Voldemort. O bruxo estava caído, morto por sua própria maldição, a qual fora rebatida pelo feitiço escudo de Harry. Uma sensação de alívio tomou Harry, ao dar-se conta de que finalmente estava livre de Voldemort. Virou-se para encarar Hermione e assustou-se ao vê-la caída. Ele, então, correu até Hermione, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

- Você conseguiu – ela falou enquanto sentia os braços de Harry envolta de seu corpo.

- Não, nós conseguimos, Mione. Sem você nada seria possível – ele murmurou, fazendo-a sorrir. Hermione buscou algo em suas vestes, e após retirar um envelope, ofereceu-o a Harry.

- Escrevi para você, caso eu não sobrevivesse...

- Mas você vai sobreviver! – ela deu um sorriso triste.

- Eu... Não sei se posso agüentar mais, Harry – ele aceitou a carta, que ficara um pouco manchada de sangue.

- Você vai agüentar! Eu vou tirá-la daqui, meu amor. Eu amo você, Mione – ele diz antes de beijá-la nos lábios. Contudo, ao abrir os olhos novamente, encontra-a inconsciente. Sem desejar perder mais tempo, levantou-se com ela nos braços, e seguiu para a entrada do esconderijo.

Viu Lupin ainda duelando com um comensal, mas não parou. Precisava levar Hermione ao St. Mungus urgentemente. Entretanto, quando se aproximava da saída, ouviu a voz de Gina chamando-o.

- Harry! – ele parou. Ela abafou um grito com as mãos ao ver Hermione desacordada – Ela...

- Vai ficar bem! Preciso tirá-la daqui agora mesmo! – ele falou – Cuide de tudo por aqui! Voldemort foi destruído!

- Certo! Vá logo... – ela o apressou ao ver que a amiga estava mais pálida que o normal. No mesmo instante, Harry correu para fora do castelo e assim que pôde, desaparatou.

Estava ali a mais de cinco horas. Caminhava de um lado para o outro, só conseguiria acalmar-se quando tivesse certeza de que Hermione estava bem. Alguns membros da ordem chegaram duas horas depois, contando-lhe que o Ministério aparecera para prender os comensais restantes e apreender o corpo de Voldemort. Além disso, todos os membros já estavam cientes do que realmente acontecera com Hermione, e de que ela não era a traidora. Gina explicara a todos.

Suspirou encostando-se à parede. Colocou as mãos no bolso, percebendo então que havia algo num deles. Ao puxar o papel, mirou o envelope que Hermione lhe entregara enquanto ainda estavam no esconderijo de Voldemort. Um pequeno sorriso se esboçou em seus lábios ao ver a letra caprichada da moça. Sua atenção, contudo, desviou-se do envelope para a porta, quando esta se abriu. Prendeu a respiração ao mirar o medi-bruxo aproximar-se. Porém, o sorriso do outro promoveu um alívio dentro dele.

- Ela vai ficar bem... – o homem disse.

- Eu posso vê-la? – Harry questionou imediatamente.

- Infelizmente não, senhor Potter. Ela está estável, mas seu estado ainda é delicado. Precisa aguardar, no mínimo, 48 horas.

- Harry, o melhor a fazer agora é ir para casa descansar... – Molly aproximou-se do moreno – Rony ficará aqui até você voltar.

- É Harry, mamãe está certa – o ruivo disse – Não se preocupe, qualquer coisa eu o chamo imediatamente!

Ele parecia hesitante, não queria deixar Hermione agora. Após mais insistência, entretanto, resolveu ir. Molly e Gina seguiram com ele para a mansão dos Black.

Hermione ficou inconsciente por quatro dias, o que estava deixando Harry nervoso. Apesar de os medi-bruxos garantirem que ela estava evoluindo bem, o moreno só se sentiria tranqüilo quando a visse acordada. Contudo, a partir do segundo dia, ele já pôde vê-la, passando a maior parte do tempo ao lado dela, esperando que acordasse. Era noite, e Harry encontrava-se ao lado da cama de Hermione.

Naquele momento, cochilava sentado na cadeira; sua mão entrelaçada à dela. Não percebeu quando Hermione abriu os olhos. Ela respirou fundo, mas percebeu que era dolorido fazer isso. A região atingida pelo feitiço de Voldemort ainda doía, embora não tanto quanto no momento em que o recebera. Sentiu, então, que algo segurava a sua mão. Virou lentamente a cabeça para o lado, e deu um pequeno sorriso ao encontrar Harry adormecido.

Percebeu as olheiras em seus olhos e como parecia cansado. Decidiu que não o acordaria ainda, por isso, tentou permanecer imóvel. Fechou os olhos enquanto esperava, mas acabou adormecendo mais uma vez. Só despertou no outro dia, dessa vez Harry não estava ao seu lado. Sentiu-se sozinha e ao agitar-se na cama, um aparelho começou a soar e imediatamente alguém entrou no quarto. A mulher sorriu amigavelmente e desligou o alarme.

- Bom dia – ela disse – Fico feliz que tenha finalmente acordado.

- Bom dia – a voz de Hermione saiu um pouco rouca – Onde eu estou?

- No St. Mungus. A senhorita chegou aqui há cinco dias.

- Cinco dias?

- Sim. A senhorita perdeu muito sangue, e chegou aqui quase morta – ela explicou.

- Entendo. Obrigada – Hermione sorriu, e a mulher correspondeu.

- Bom... Eu vou chamar alguém que certamente ficará feliz em vê-la acordada – a mulher deixou o quarto, fechando a porta. Hermione ajeitou-se na cama com um pouco de dificuldade. Não demorou para que a porta fosse aberta novamente.

- Mione! – Harry sorriu antes de praticamente correr até ela. Sem lembrar-se do ferimento da moça, a abraçou.

- Um pouco mais devagar – ela murmurou sorrindo.

- Ah... Me desculpe! Eu a machuquei? – questionou preocupado, enquanto sentava na cama.

- Não, não... Estou bem. Só um pouco dolorida.

- Graças a Mérlim você acordou! – Harry tocou levemente a face dela – Eu estava com medo de perder você...

- Eu estava com saudades – ele sorriu, antes de depositar um rápido beijo nos lábios dela. Depois, ele retirou o envelope dela do bolso – Ainda não leu a carta?

- Não preciso lê-la... – ele sorriu – Guardei para queimá-la ao seu lado! Gostaria de esquecer tudo que aconteceu de ruim...

- Mas... Eu preciso me desculpar.

- Shh... Não há nada para ser desculpado, Mione – Harry disse – Nada foi culpa sua. Não quero que percas tempo pensando em coisas tristes que já se passaram. Quero que penses apenas em como pode ser nossas vidas daqui para frente, se você quiser pensar nelas juntas, claro...

- É claro que quero, Harry – ela sorriu – É tudo que mais quero. O que me libertou da maldição de Voldemort foi o amor que sentia por você – Hermione corou de leve.

- É bom tê-la de volta – o moreno a beijou, dessa vez mais intensamente – Eu também amo você, Mione!

- Já posso olhar? – ela questionou. Harry tapava seus olhos com as mãos. Estava levando Hermione de volta para a mansão dos Blacks, já que recebera alta.

- Quase... Só mais alguns passos – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela. Harry então parou, fazendo-a parar também – Chegamos.

- Posso olhar agora? – como resposta Harry retirou as mãos.

- SURPRESA! – todos que estavam presentes gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Hermione sorriu ao ver praticamente todos seus amigos e companheiros da ordem ali.

- Espero que goste da nossa festinha de boas-vindas! – Gina se aproximou.

- Eu adorei! Obrigada... – Hermione sorriu emocionada.

- Você não precisa agradecer, querida – Molly disse.

- Na verdade, nós gostaríamos de nos desculpar, afinal acreditamos na sua traição... – Lupin baixou a cabeça.

- Não. Ninguém precisa pedir desculpas aqui, porque eu certamente pensaria como vocês. Não tinha como adivinhar o que realmente aconteceu, portanto o melhor seria esquecermos isso – ela sugeriu.

- Como queira – Rony concordou, antes de abraçar Hermione – Seja bem-vinda, Mione!

- Obrigada – ela correspondeu ao abraço.

- Bom... Vamos aproveitar essa festa, então, não é? – Gina sugeriu, e nesse momento os gêmeos aumentaram o som. Várias pessoas vieram falar com Hermione, e ela não pôde ficar com Harry. Num determinado momento da festa, ela o perdeu de vista.

- Gina... Você viu o Harry?

- Não – a ruiva sorriu – E então?

- O quê?

- Como estão as coisas entre vocês? – Hermione corou um pouco.

- Tudo bem.

- Quando pretendem assumir o namoro?

- Conversamos sobre isso ontem mesmo... Nada nos impede, mas decidimos que continuaríamos nesse namoro "escondido" por algum tempo. Concordamos que não queremos matérias de Rita nos jornais tão cedo... – ambas sorriam.

- Entendo.

- Com licença... Mas posso roubá-la de você, Gina? – Harry apareceu ao lado de Hermione, surpreendendo-a.

- Claro – a ruiva piscou – Até depois!

- Estava te procurando – Hermione falou.

- Bom... Eu estava terminando a outra surpresa!

- Outra surpresa? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiada.

- Sim, mas dessa vez uma surpresa só para nós – ele sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também.

- E quando terei a surpresa?

- Agora mesmo – Harry segurou a mão dela, e saíram discretamente da sala. Subiram as escadas e caminharam até o quarto de Harry.

- Hum... A surpresa está justamente em seu quarto? – ela brincou.

- Exato! Ainda vai querer a surpresa?

- Sim – ele sorriu e abriu o quarto. As velas coloridas iluminavam parcialmente ao quarto, e juntamente com as pétalas de rosas sobre o chão e a cama deixavam o ambiente bastante romântico. Harry trancou a porta e abraçou a namorada por trás.

- Espero que tenha gostado.

- Está lindo, Harry.

- E aqui... Está sua surpresa – ela o olhou, confusa. Ele retirou entregou uma caixa de veludo azul marinho.

- Harry... – ela sorriu ao ver a surpresa. Eram duas correntes douradas que se mantinham unidas pelo pingente em comum, uma cara-metade.

- Devemos quebrar juntos - ele avisou. Hermione segurou uma parte do pingente, enquanto Harry segurou a outra - Um, dois, três...

- É maravilhoso - cada um ficou com uma metade de um coração dourado e, assim que ele foi quebrado, os nomes deles foram gravados na face de trás do pingente, de modo que o de Harry tinha o nome de Hermione, e o dela tinha o nome de Harry - Obrigada. Eu adorei...

- Eu te amo, Mione...

- Também você!

- Aposto que pensou que a surpresa era o quarto... – ela sorriu - Sua pervertida!

- Então, devemos voltar para a festa agora...

- Claro que não! A surpresa pode não ter sido a decoração, mas... Eu ainda quero fazer amor com você – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a corar de leve.

- Eu sabia! – Harry sorriu. Suas mãos repousaram na cintura dela, e ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço – Bom... Eu também quero fazer amor com você, Harry... – ela confessou. O moreno sorriu antes de beijá-la nos lábios.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, Mione – ele disse após terminar o beijo. Harry então a carregou e a deitou na cama, sobre as pétalas de rosas...

FIM!!

N/A: Oh my GODDDDDDD!! xD Eu nem acredito que finalmenteeee terminei essa fic!! \o/ \o/ \o/ Bom... Eu não gosto muito de finais, então, não sei se esse ficou muito bom, mas torço para que tenham curtido! Eu havia escrito o capítulo quase todo na sexta-feira, mas... Meu adorado pc fez o favor de exclui-lo! Eu fiquei desesperada, retada, louca da vida... Pensei em escrever só quando ficasse de férias, mas... Eu respirei fundo, e resolvi escrever logo, não só porque estava devendo a fic para vcs, como tb porque eu acabaria esquecendo o que escrevi. Não ficou exatamente igual ao que eu havia escrito da primeira vez, mas acabei gostando mais desse. D Bom... Eu espero que me desculpem pela imensa demora em postar. Tb espero que tenham curtido a fic, a qual foi escrita com muito carinho para vcs! Eu sempre digo que é bom e ruim terminar uma fic... E apesar de ter concluído a minha idéia, eu confesso que terei saudades de escrevê-la. Well... Sem mais demoras, pois eu tenho que voltar a estudar! Meu muito obrigada a todos que leram e votaram nesta fic!! E meu obrigada hiperrr especial àqueles que comentammm!! \o/ Eu realmente fico feliz que tenham gostado da fic, espero que esse final agrade vcs!! Ahh... E claro... Um agradecimento especial à Nay tb, que betou esse cap p mim!! Thnak you! D Um imenso beijo a todos!! Obrigada!! PinkPotter : )

N/A 2: Ahh... O final feliz ganhou na enquete... D Gostaria de agradecer a todos que votaram... E para aqueles que votaram no final triste, uma surpresa... D Quando eu ficar de férias, escreverei um final alternativo, como me foi sugerido... \o/ \o/ \o/ Espero que gostem, quando eu postar... D Bjuss!!


	15. Final Alternativo

13) Capítulo 13

Chegou a um imenso corredor, cheio de portas. Buscou em todas elas por alguém, mas nada encontrava, até que chegou a última e maior das portas. Abriu-a lentamente e foi tomado pela escuridão. Iluminando o aposento com a varinha, adentrou cautelosamente. Quando estava completamente dentro do aposento, a porta se fechou violentamente, assustando-o.

- Bem-vindo, Potter – Harry prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes ao reconhecer a voz. Aos poucos, as tochas foram se acendendo e Harry pôde distinguir o bruxo entre as sombras.

- Hoje, será seu fim, Voldemort – Harry falou, recuperando a coragem.

- Será mesmo? – um sorriso se formou nos lábios do homem.

- Eu garanto.

- Claro... – riu ironicamente – Ah... Antes, entretanto, deixe-me chamar alguém tão corajoso quanto você... Ou seria, alguém tão tolo? – ele riu mais uma vez – Venha, querida...

E depois de um gesto com as mãos, a figura de Hermione apareceu lentamente, como se estivesse sendo puxada por forças invisíveis. O ar pareceu sumir dos pulmões de Harry à medida que seu olhar recaía sobre a morena. Quando seus olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez, todas as dúvidas desapareceram.

- Mione... – ele deixou escapar antes de esboçar um pequeno sorriso de alegria.

- Crucio! – a maldição atingiu Hermione fazendo-a cair. Ela contorceu-se sob o olhar angustiado de Harry.

- NÃO! PARE! – o moreno gritou.

- Crucio! – Voldemort tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Essa briga é nossa Voldemort, deixe-a ir... – Hermione parecia estar se recuperando, e lentamente ficou de pé.

- Talvez seja apenas nossa... Entretanto, é mais divertido assim – a risada do homem ecoou pela sala.

- Mione... – Harry deu um passo em direção à amiga, mas Voldemort fez um sinal com a mão para que ele parasse.

- Não se atreva a se aproximar, Potter... Duas palavrinhas e ela morre na mesma hora.

- Maldito! – a raiva que Harry estava sentindo era tão grande que fez um quadro que estava na parede posterior a Voldemort voar até o bruxo, atingindo-o em cheio. Pedaços de madeiras voaram para todas as direções. Voldemort desequilibrou-se por um momento, o qual Hermione aproveitou para se afastar. Entretanto, ele se recuperou muito rápido e a imobilizou fazendo um gesto com a mão.

- Potter, Potter... Deveria ser mais cuidadoso e aprender a se controlar. Afinal... Outra pessoa pode pagar por seus erros! – Voldemort puxou a mão para trás e nesse momento uma força invisível pareceu puxar Hermione, a bruxa ficou ao lado dele. Harry olhava ansioso, sentindo-se de mãos atadas – Diffindo!

O feitiço acertou o abdômen de Hermione, fazendo-a prender a respiração. Ao colocar as mãos sobre o local atingido pôde sentir o sangue começar a escorrer. Aos poucos, a dor foi tomando-lhe, seus joelhos cederam, fazendo-a cair no chão. Voldemort sorria enquanto mirava a expressão de desespero de Harry.

- Mione? – ele a chamou.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Harry... Destrua-o! – ela gritou enquanto sentia-se cada vez mais fraca.

- E-eu não posso – ao falar isso, Voldemort gargalhou.

- Que ceninha mais patética – o bruxo revirou os olhos, enquanto se aproximava de Hermione.

Voldemort, entretanto, não percebeu os movimentos da moça; alguns instantes depois, urrou de dor ao ter seu pé perfurado por um dos pedaços de madeira do quadro que se espatifara minutos atrás. Hermione aproveitou o pouco tempo que tinha e correu até Harry. Suas forças, contudo, eram menores que calculara e por pouco não desabou no chão. Harry a amparara em seus braços.

- Talvez eu tenha subestimado você novamente, sua sangue-ruim! – o bruxo cerrou os dentes e arrancou o pedaço de madeira de seu pé, segurando o gemido de dor – Mas foi a última vez! Avada Kedavra!

- Speculum! – Harry gritou ao mesmo tempo e mais uma vez sua varinha se conectou a de Voldemort. Hermione encontrava-se abraçada a ele.

- Dessa vez não terá seus pais para lhe ajudar, Potter... – o homem falou, o que fez Harry lembrar-se de seu quarto ano. A luz verde que saía da varinha de Voldemort estava se aproximando de Harry.

- Mas ele tem a mim, Voldemort! – Hermione falou, fazendo o outro gargalhar.

- Você? E quem é você? Você não é nada, sua imunda!

- É aí que você se engana, _Tom_ - o homem ergueu a sobrancelha, surpreso, e desconcentrou-se – Diferente de você que nunca deve ter amado, eu amo Hermione e ela é simplesmente tudo para mim...

- Malditos! – a situação estava invertendo-se e agora a luz azul que saía da varinha de Harry começava a se aproximar de Voldemort.

- E o amor será meu trunfo hoje! – Harry disse antes de concentrar toda sua força naquele momento. Hermione podia estar somente abraçada a ele, mas de alguma forma, podia sentir a energia dela fortalecendo-o. Em poucos instantes, o feitiço de Harry atingiu Voldemort, jogando-o contra a parede.

O rapaz separou-se de Hermione com um pequeno sorriso antes de seguir até Voldemort. O bruxo estava caído, morto por sua própria maldição, a qual fora rebatida pelo feitiço escudo de Harry. Uma sensação de alívio tomou Harry, ao dar-se conta de que finalmente estava livre de Voldemort. Virou-se para encarar Hermione e assustou-se ao vê-la caída. Ele, então, correu até Hermione, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

- Você conseguiu – ela falou enquanto sentia os braços de Harry envolta de seu corpo.

- Não, nós conseguimos, Mione. Sem você nada seria possível – ele murmurou, fazendo-a sorrir. Hermione buscou algo em suas vestes, e após retirar um envelope, ofereceu-o a Harry.

- Escrevi para você, caso eu não sobrevivesse...

- Mas você vai sobreviver! – ela deu um sorriso triste.

- Eu... Não sei se posso agüentar mais, Harry – ele aceitou a carta, que ficara um pouco manchada de sangue.

- Você vai agüentar! Eu vou tirá-la daqui, meu amor. Eu amo você, Mione – ele diz antes de beijá-la nos lábios. Contudo, ao abrir os olhos novamente, encontra-a inconsciente. Sem desejar perder mais tempo, levantou-se com ela nos braços, e seguiu para a entrada do esconderijo.

Viu Lupin ainda duelando com um comensal, mas não parou. Precisava levar Hermione ao St. Mungus urgentemente. Entretanto, quando se aproximava da saída, ouviu a voz de Gina chamando-o.

- Harry! – ele parou. Ela abafou um grito com as mãos ao ver Hermione desacordada – Ela...

- Vai ficar bem! Preciso tirá-la daqui agora mesmo! – ele falou – Cuide de tudo por aqui! Voldemort foi destruído!

- Certo! Vá logo... – ela o apressou ao ver que a amiga estava mais pálida que o normal. No mesmo instante, Harry correu para fora do castelo e assim que pôde, desaparatou.

Estava ali a mais de cinco horas. Caminhava de um lado para o outro, só conseguiria acalmar-se quando tivesse certeza de que Hermione estava bem. Alguns membros da ordem chegaram duas horas depois, contando-lhe que o Ministério aparecera para prender os comensais restantes e apreender o corpo de Voldemort. Além disso, todos os membros já estavam cientes do que realmente acontecera com Hermione, e de que ela não era a traidora. Gina explicara a todos. 

Suspirou encostando-se à parede. Colocou as mãos no bolso, percebendo então que havia algo num deles. Ao puxar o papel, mirou o envelope que Hermione lhe entregara enquanto ainda estavam no esconderijo de Voldemort. Um pequeno sorriso se esboçou em seus lábios ao ver a letra caprichada da moça. Sua atenção, contudo, desviou-se do envelope para a porta, quando esta se abriu. Prendeu a respiração ao mirar o medi-bruxo aproximar-se. O homem o olhou nos olhos por um instante, depois baixou a cabeça, e a balançou negativamente.

Harry piscou várias vezes, e nesse momento o mundo parou para ele. Ficou sem chão, não conseguia ver ou ouvir nada a sua volta. Não ouviu os choros de Gina e Molly, nem percebeu quando Rony se aproximou. Simplesmente seus joelhos cederam, e Harry sentou no chão. O ruivo tentou falar algo, mas ele não estava ouvindo; sua consciência estava perdida em algum lugar de sua mente, como se não quisesse assimilar que ela se fora. 

- Sentimos muito – o medibruxo falou, mas apenas Rony prestou atenção – Fizemos tudo que podíamos...

- Vocês... Têm certeza que... – Rony perguntou, e apesar de saber que era uma pergunta boba, tinha que perguntar.

- Sim. A senhorita Granger chegou praticamente morta aqui, fizemos o que podíamos, inclusive tivemos que reanimá-la várias vezes, mas... Ela não resistiu.

- Não, eu não acredito em vocês – todos olharam para Harry, que tinha um olhar estranho. Ele levantou e caminhou em direção à sala que o medibruzo havia saído.

- Senhor, Potter... – o homem ia tentar impedi-lo, mas foi repelido por uma força invisível que o atirou contra a parede. Rony e Arthur ajudaram o medibruxo a se levantarem.

- Ela está viva, eu sei que está... – ele entrou na sala.

- Por favor, seguram-no – Molly pediu, chorando. Mas quando as pessoas tentavam se aproximar de Harry, eram repelidas.

Havia duas mulheres na sala, uma limpava a sala, e a outra mexia nos aparelhos, que aos poucos deixavam de fazer barulho. Assustaram-se ao ver Harry se aproximar, mas nada fizeram. Ele olhou para o corpo pálido e imóvel de Hermione, os lençóis da cama manchados com o sangue dela. Ficou apenas observando por alguns instantes, como se esperasse algum movimento dela que indicasse que ela estava viva. Quando percebeu que ela não mexeria, ele se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dela, segurando sua mão.

- Mione... – ele a chamou, as lágrimas escapando-lhe dos olhos – Mione, acorda. Por favor...

Harry acariciou a face dela com carinho. As mulheres ficaram estáticas, e ao mesmo tempo emocionadas. O medibruxo e os Weasleys apareceram, e não souberam o que fazer. Ninguém tinha visto uma cena tão triste como aquela. Ele conversa com Hermione, como se ela ainda estivesse ali. Implorava para que abrisse os olhos, declarava um amor que surpreendeu a todos na sala, exceto Gina.

- Você não pode ir agora, Mione, não agora que estamos livres de Voldemort – ele murmurou perto do ouvido dela – Não agora, meu amor.

- Harry? – Gina foi a única que se aproximou – Harry, a Mione... A Mione se foi.

- Não, Gina, ela não poderia ir agora... – ele olhou para ruiva com um pequeno sorriso – Ainda tínhamos tantas coisas para fazer... Tantos planos para o futuro. Por que ele a tirou de mim?

- Eu sinto muito... – ela baixou a vista, ao mesmo tempo em que chegava mais perto – Eu sei que a Mione não deveria ter partido, não tão jovem... Não com um futuro maravilhoso que eu sei que ela teria, mas... Não podemos controlar isso, Harry.

- Eu a amo tanto – Gina parou bem próximo a ele, e então, ele a abraçou.

- Eu sei, Harry... E talvez, eu seja a única que possa te garantir que ela te amava tanto quanto você... – ela falou, enquanto o ouviu chorar.

- Oh, querido... – Molly se juntou aos dois, abraçando-os. 

Apesar de Harry ainda querer ficar naquele lugar com Hermione, não permitiram, e acabaram conseguindo levá-lo para casa. Ela seria velada e enterrada no dia seguinte. Sem que soubesse, tomou uma poção para dormir misturada num suco, e adormeceu imediatamente. Acordou algumas horas depois, no seu quarto na mansão Black. Estava sozinho, e o lugar parecia silencioso. Ele sentou na cama, e as lembranças das últimas horas vieram-lhe à mente, fazendo-o chorar.

Ao mirar o criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama, Harry encontrou a carta de Hermione. Não soube exatamente como ela fora parar ali, imaginou que deixara cair no hospital, e alguém provavelmente encontrou e colocou ali. _"- Escrevi para você, caso eu não sobrevivesse..."_, ele pôde ouvir a voz dela em sua mente. Deu um sorriso triste, tinha planejado queimar a carta quando Hermione tivesse recuperada, só para rir com ela, e dizer algo tipo "Eu disse que não precisaria dessa carta".

Pegou o envelope, e o abriu. Pôde sentir o perfume dela nesse momento, embora não pudesse garantir se vinha do pergaminho ou da própria Hermione; talvez ela estivesse ao seu lado naquele momento. Preferia acreditar na segunda hipótese, imaginar que ela estaria sempre ao seu lado, mesmo que não pudesse vê-la, seria seu único consolo. Mirou a palavras a sua frente, antes de finalmente começar a ler...

_Querido Harry,___

_Antes de tudo gostaria de explicar-te o que aconteceu e o porquê de eu não ter te contado assim que recuperei minha consciência. Há algum tempo, não lembro exatamente quando, fui atacada por um grupo de comensais que me levou até o esconderijo de Voldemort. Eu pensei, a princípio, que ele iria me matar, mas os planos dele eram outros.__  
__Voldemort pretendia controlar minha mente através de uma poção. De alguma maneira, as minhas lembranças foram alteradas, de modo que minhas recordações tornaram-se uma versão distorcida do passado. Nelas, você e tantos outros me odiavam e me humilhavam o que provocou um sentimento de vingança em mim, que fora alimentado pelas palavras maléficas de Voldemort. __  
__Por vários dias, meu único desejo era vingar-me de todos aqueles que me maltrataram. Entreguei vários planos valiosos da Ordem para o inimigo, eu realmente sinto muito, Harry. Nesse período minha raiva era tamanha, que muitas vezes não conseguia disfarçar o desprezo que sentia. Voldemort aconselhava-me sempre a fingir, alegando que eu precisava da confiança de vocês. Por isso, tantas vezes devo ter sido arisca contigo e com os outros. __  
__Eu não sei o que realmente anulou o efeito da poção, mas acredito que a principal razão foi você. A forma carinhosa e dedicada que você me tratava entrava em conflito o que eu tinha em minha mente. E aos poucos, as minhas verdadeiras lembranças iam voltando, como rápidos flashes, geralmente, acompanhadas de dores de cabeça terríveis. __  
__Voldemort pode ter alterado a minha mente, mas as memórias de meu coração eram intocáveis, Harry. Por fim, eu acabei recordando todo meu verdadeiro passado; inclusive as lembranças do dia em que fui atacada. Eu não poderia te contar a verdade, perdoa-me por ter escondido isto por tanto tempo, mas sabia que não concordarias com o plano que arquitetei. __  
__Gina foi a única que soube da minha idéia, na verdade, ela também sabe sobre nós. Não foi fácil convencê-la, mas no fim, ela concordou que seria a melhor forma de pegarmos Voldemort. Eu me infiltraria no esconderijo dele, e assim que descobrisse sua localização, arranjaria um jeito de avisá-la. Ela se encarregaria de convencê-los a ir até o local. __  
__Ontem, finalmente eu consegui êxito no meu plano, e provavelmente a essa hora Gina já convocou a reunião com a Ordem, e acredito que em poucas horas vocês aparecerão. Tenho certeza que dessa vez será o fim de Voldemort; eu tenho certeza que vencerás, Harry. Por isso estou aqui, porque confio em você; e também porque eu estava em dívida com você e a Ordem da Fênix. Espero que me perdoem por ter sido fraca e por ter demorado tanto a recobrar minha consciência. Meus últimos atos foram a única oportunidade que tive de redimir meus erros. Agora só me resta esperar vocês chegaram, para completar a minha missão aqui.__  
__É muito provável que se está lendo esta carta, é porque não sobrevivi. Seria impossível pedir que não chorasse ou que não ficasse triste, afinal perder uma pessoa querida é muito triste, então só posso pedir-lhe que sejas forte. Prometo-te que de onde quer eu esteja, sempre estarei olhando por ti. __  
__Eu desejaria poder passar mais tempo ao teu lado, como sua namorada; desejaria quem sabe, tornar-me tua esposa, e ser mãe de teus filhos; desejaria poder envelhecer com você, vê-lo tornar-se um velho rabugento, mas ainda assim adorável. Desejaria tantas coisas, Harry... Que mesmo se não me for possível realizar tais desejos, garanto-lhe que fui feliz. E a principal razão de minha felicidade sempre fora você. Por isso, não poderia deixar de te agradecer. E claro, não poderia terminar essa carta com nada menos que um "Eu te amo". __  
__Com muito amor,__  
__De sua Hermione Granger._"

Quando terminou de ler havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Enquanto lia aquele pergaminho era como se pudesse senti-la ao seu lado. Enxugou as lágrimas do rosto, e fechou o pergaminho. O perfume que estava sentindo pareceu desaparecer. Talvez, ela realmente estivesse acompanhando sua leitura. Guardou a carta no envelope, e o aproximou do peito, abraçando-o. Foi quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Então já acordou – era Gina – Quer algo em especial para o café da manhã?

- Não estou com fome.

- Ainda assim, deve comer algo. Daqui a pouco será o velório, não vai querer passar mau e não poder despedir-se dela, vai? – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você acredita que a Mione estará em algum lugar olhando por nós? – ele quis saber.

- Claro que sim. E eu aposto que ela ficaria uma fera se te visse nesse estado – Gina o olhou bem nos olhos – Ela te amava muito, Harry. 

- Eu sei. Também a amo muito.

- Então, você deveria erguer a cabeça e dar valor ao que ela fez com você. Eu sei que é difícil, mas a Mione deu a vida por você, por nós... Temos muito que agradecer.

- Tem razão. E todos merecem saber disso.

- Exato. Tenho certeza que seu discurso sobre a Mione fará todos aqueles que não a conheciam admirá-la e os que conheciam admirá-la ainda mais – Gina disse.

- Eu vou sentir saudade... Muita saudade – ele disse, mirando o envelope.

- Eu também, Harry – ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele – Agora, é melhor descermos.

- Está bem – ele parou por um instante, sentindo novamente o perfume de Hermione – Você... Sentiu isso?

- Sentiu o quê? – a ruiva perguntou, curiosa.

- Um perfume...

- Ah sim... Maravilhoso não é? – ela sorriu – Senti desde que entrei aqui. É seu? – Gina se aproximou de Harry, mas percebeu que o perfume não vinha dele.

- Não, esse perfume não é meu – Harry disse.

- Então de quem... – ele sorriu. Gina o olhou, assustada, depois olhou em volta. Acabou sorrindo para Harry também. Os dois, então, deixaram o quarto. Não sentiram mais o perfume lá fora, mas sabiam que sentiriam outras vezes, pois Hermione sempre estaria por perto.

_We cannot separate (Nós não podemos nos separar)__  
__'Cause You're part of me (Porque Você é parte de mim)__  
__And though You're invisible (E apesar de Você estar invisível) __  
__I'll trust the unseen (Eu confiarei naquilo que não posso ver)_

**_Barlow Girl – Never alone_**

FIM!!

N/A: D Ahh... Eu realmente queria fazer esse final alternativo, heiuehuiehuiehiuehe... Vcs sabem que eu amo finais tristes, então, ele foi bem mais fácil de escrever que o outro xD ehieuheuihieuhe... Eu espero que aqueles que votaram pelo final triste curtam. D E então, finalmente essa fic está encerrada. Eu gostei bastante de escrevê-la, apesar de ter desanimado algumas vezes. Agradeço a todos aqueles que a acompanharam, e que me incentivaram a continuar. Agradeço aos futuros leitores que possam passar por aqui, torço para que também gostem da fic. E meu agradecimento a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! Um beijo enorme! PinkPotter : )


End file.
